Lucifer Reacts to Supernatural
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Ella dares Lucifer to watch Supernatural all the way through as she doesn't think he'd make it past the first 3 seasons. To prove he is watching the series all the way through, the two get together to watch an episode a night. It's going to be a long and bumpy road for this Devil an his human friend.
1. Lazarus Rising

I wouldn't necessarily call this a true crossover, as the two fandoms don't cross. It's a - watches - story. But instead of having the characters of the show watch their own lives, it's Lucifer Morningstar from Lucifer watching Supernatural on a dare. Ella doubts he will get through it because of the Lucifer involved. She never thought Dean would be a problem for him too. This started as a way for Ella to learn more about angels, Heaven and Hell than she really ever wanted to know. It turned into something with a tiny bit of plot. There is continuation in the characters' lives outside what is said here which sneaks through. Also, expect Charlotte to turn up (and not die horribly for man pain...) and drags along Dan with her.

Once again I write fic where Chloe is the last to find out Lucifer is actually the Devil.

* * *

Lucifer Reacts to Supernatural

Episode One – Lazarus Rising

It had been a silly little dare he had going with Ella. She said he wouldn't last past the first 3 seasons of Supernatural, before rage quitting the show. He stated he could watch it all the way through the 13 seasons that are finished and catch up with the 14th when it was available.

She had laughed and shook her head, believing full heartedly that he'd just be too angry to carry on with it.

He had gotten through the first 2 seasons without a problem, though he laughed at the hilarity of what they thought demons were like every time one showed up in the series. He had a frown on his face during one episode when he was mentioned as the god of demons since he wasn't, but he could live with that. Occasionally Maze would get humans to believe that he was their father, even if he wasn't her father, and it could be pretty fun to mess with.

And, after about a week of binge watching to get to that point, he had reached this dreaded season 4. Ella, having no faith in him being able to continue watching had come over the moment she had learned he was just about to start the season, so she was there, sitting on his couch, more turned to looking at him than the screen where the first episode was ready to play. She had lent him her DVD copies. Apparently this was a show you didn't watch on Netflix.

He took a deep breath, suddenly unsure if he wants to watch, but deciding that he'd never live it down if he lost this dare.

He pushed play.

He never should have taken this on.

He blinked at the flashing screen, glad he wasn't one of those to suffer seizures. And he knew that it was supposed to be Dean in Hell, but it looked nothing like Hell unless Dean had been torn up by hooks while alive before, and he very much doubted that. But, he could live with a wrong interpretation of both Heaven and Hell in basically anything, so he let it go.

He raised an eyebrow at the whole coffin scene, especially the trees at the end. He leaned in to Ella and said. "You know, resurrections are a lot less showy than this. I mean, sure, if the person was buried they wake up again in the coffin, but usually whoever got them back would dig them out first. Or do it before they were buried, which is even better. Too much time in Hell is...well, not good for the soul, let's just say that. It does things. Bad things. And time is precious here on Earth when it comes to these types of things, because of the major time difference between Earth and Hell."

"Will you shut up and watch. Stop pausing the show."

"But I don't want to miss any and it annoys you. How can I resist?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. 'Okay, big guy. Fine, pause it as often as you like."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Oh, I will, don't worry about that!" And with that he pressed play again, just in time to see the new title sequence. "Oooh, pretty. I like this one best so far!"

Ella nodded, seeing as Dean was just walking a road and not much was happening at that moment. "It's one of my faves too."

He frowned at the arm print on Dean's arm, pausing the show again to get a good look at it. "Wow, that is painful to look at. How did he not realise he had that until he looked in the mirror? He was using that arm a lot to dig himself out of a grave. Whoever resurrected him did a real lousy job of it!"

Ella punched him. "He did fine, Lucifer. At this point, he's not high ranking."

He tilted his head to the side and stared. "Which one of my siblings did the botch up job?"

Ella looked at him with a stubborn set to her jaw. "How do you even know it's an angel?"

He stared at her. "Uh, only an angel can resurrect the dead. Or, you know, my mum or dad. They can too. How do you think Charlotte Richards survived her death?"

"Uh, easy, she wasn't killed. She was stabbed in the arm, remember?"

He grinned. "No, she was stabbed in the back of the neck, killing her almost instantly. I stabbed her in the arm to make it look like she was hurt and not killed. Sorry, try again."

She stared at him then, a look of surprise on her face. "Are you saying you resurrected her?"

He chuckled at that. "No. Dead souls who go to Hell should stay in Hell, unless they get over their guilt and learn their lesson and then they are free to leave. Trust me, it is not an easy thing to do. At all. And most get trapped. Not a single human soul has managed to walk out.'

"What about those that do really bad things but feel no guilt for them?"

"Their rooms get chained up so they can't leave. They're nasty pieces of humanity. Seriously, it's...there are whole levels of Hell dedicated to locked doors to keep them there, where they belong. Those who do feel guilt though, they are free to leave if they manage to work their way through what they did and learn to leave the guilt behind. It is possible to be forgiven even from Hell. Charlotte wasn't in a locked room, so she could work through her guilt. She didn't even realise that much guilt could get you in Hell. Being a defense lawyer was her only true mistake in life. Why do you think it's said that lawyers go to Hell?"

Ella stared at him and grinned. "I love how you never drop out of character, Lucifer. It's cute."

He frowned. "I'm not acting. I truly am the Devil."

"Yeah, well, until you prove it, no one will believe you."

He sighed. "I did prove it to my therapist. Almost drove her mad with the knowing...but I do have another way to prove it now. Or prove I am an angel at least. But I refuse to whip my wings out for no reason."

Ella stared at him, a smile slowly widening on her face. "Oh, I so totally would love to see your wings."

He cocked his head to one side. "I'll show you my wings...if my unknown sibling here shows his."

Ella immediately put out her hand, the smile on her face full and knowing. "Deal!"

"Ooh, a deal with the Devil. Lucky for you, I don't deal in souls." He shook her hand, knowing that he probably would have to flash her his wings sometime soon.

He pushed the play button to continue watching. He frowned and paused again after Dean hotwired the car and took off to go to Bobby's. "Wait a sec...Does that service station have no security at all? Isn't it a business that would, you know, see him steal all that stuff? I mean, he's not hiding or anything. And he's wanted in several states already. How does he keep getting away with shit like this? Seriously, it actually is one thing that annoys me about this show."

Ella stared at him. "Wait, that's what you stopped it for? Nothing about exploding windows?"

He grinned. "Darling, anyone can shatter a window. I usually shatter them by throwing people through them though, much more impressive than high pitch and much easier on the ears. Unless you're the one being thrown through a window and then you might get your ears cut...haven't really thought about that. Point being, windows break."

He watched a bit longer once he started the show again until he got to the point where Dean said he didn't remember. Then he paused it again and stared at the television. And then pointed at it. "Oh! You liar! You never, ever forget Hell once you've been there. The knowledge drives people who are brought back insane sometimes. Sometimes not. Depends on the type of person."

Ella looked at him and blinked. "What, you mean like a locked door person vs. an unlocked door person?"

He shook his head. "No, locked doors stay locked. Unless they're strong enough to break free, which humans aren't, there is no escaping Hell for them. No, I mean depending on what they did in life vs. what their Hell is. Take Charlotte again, I feel like she's going to be used a lot as an example. She remembers Hell, but doesn't remember being a suit worn to walk around in. And she must have been in Hell for only a few seconds of Earth time, before hopping a ride back with my mum..."

"Wait, so Charlotte herself isn't your mom?"

He frowned at her. "No. My mum is a goddess, Charlotte is a human. Big difference."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"The point is, Miss Lopez, you don't forget Hell. And there's a counterpoint to Charlotte. Earlier in the year, there was a dirty cop called Malcolm who was also resurrected. He was in Hell longer than Charlotte. 30 seconds. Ouch. When he came back his greed ratcheted up. He couldn't stop eating. He bought everything he saw shiny enough. Abuse of his family raised in levels it never was. He went completely insane. But he was a bad person before he got there, Charlotte wasn't. She just chose the wrong profession to dedicate herself to. She can better herself this time around."

Ella shuddered, reached for the remote and pushed play herself, taking herself out of the conversation. He'd allow it this once, since it was getting a bit deep there. Personally, he could do without the reminders of Malcolm, thanks very much.

They both watched in silence until Dean brought up the all important episode question "if you didn't bring me back, then what did?"

Lucifer laughed as the screen went black and shook his head. "Seriously, demons from Hell exist in this world and no one thought 'Hmm, maybe someone from the other side of things might have done it. What do we know about angels?' Wow. I remember Dean thinking angels didn't exist before, but that's a stupid thing to believe and we know Sam does believe and always has."

"Is that a question, or are you stating a fact?"

"I think that Sam should have figured out it's not a demon and thought angel instead. It makes sense. We resurrect the dead, well, we are when ordered to. Bad mojo to do it on our own without daddy's permission."

"Is that why you don't?"

He glared. "No, I don't because dead souls shouldn't be jerked out of their afterlife. People yanked out of Heaven get so depressed about being denied that they commit suicide and those who get yanked out of Hell, as I stated before..."

"Go mad, yeah, you already said. Can we get back to watching now, please?"

He nodded and they both turned back to the screen.

He blinked at the obvious lie Sam told about not using powers because it was Dean's dying wish, paused the show again and just rubbed his hands over his face. "Urgh, I thought I was bad at communicating with my brothers. This is just...bloody tell the truth to each other, you idiots!"

Ella looked at him. "You okay?"

He nodded and started the program back up. "Yeah, just annoyed. It's always like that in this show, one of those things that always annoys me. I don't like people lying, especially to family."

Ella hummed at him, as Bobby knocked on the door to the psychic and Lucifer immediately perked up. "Hello, psychic goodness! Yum! Oooh and strong too. Lucifer likes."

Ella snorted at his side and gently punched his shoulder. He took a peek at her and noticed her noticing too. He grinned at the screen, glad they shared something in common.

He paused and blinked at the screen for a few seconds when the séance started, which was probably a good thing. He began laughing hard enough he fell off the couch.

Ella looked down at him. "You okay down there rolling around on the floor."

He nodded, still giggling, before picking himself up and dumping himself in the seat next to her. "Cassie?! It's Cassie, really?! Suddenly the season end theme song is hilarious."

Ella stared at him. "Why?"

"Don't you cry no more? Get it?"

She looked confused and shrugged. "Not really. But I did notice that the day he got out of Hell was a Thursday."

"Three domains here, got it. I have three too."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "You have three?"

He nodded. "Yes. Light I was renamed after and Music. And Desire, of course. Punishment is a subset of all three believe it or not, but it isn't my domain. It is more a job than anything else."

"Huh, I didn't know that."

"And now you do! Soooo, what did Cassie do?" He pressed play again, a giant grin on his face.

He paused it a few moments later to take the time to facepalm. "Ugh, seriously. Cassie, human forms come in handy to not hurt humans. And how did she burn out her eyes?"

"Whoa wait, Castiel is a girl?"

"Uh, yeah, always has been. Regardless of the whole androgynous thing you people seem to think we all have, due to Gabriel being the Messenger and all, we do have genders. I am male, Amenadiel is a male, I have sisters too, you know. Most famous being Azrael, who everyone seems to think of as a man, because Dad forbid a woman holding domain over death."

"Oh, hah! Well, apart from like one episode in this, Castiel's a dude. Though played by someone real pretty. And all the angels are generally considered genderless in true form."

Lucifer titled his head to one side, hummed at over that comment and nodded. It does make sense in the context of the show. "Okay, so Castiel is a guy, I will use male pronouns then."

Ella nodded and cuddled up to his side. "Good, now shut up and watch the rest of the episode.'

He returned to the screen and once again pushed play to continue on with the episode.

He laughed at the perky nipples comment. So did Ella.

Both of them were quiet until the end of the episode, in which he turned it off, because he knew he was going to stop the binge watching as soon as angels appeared on the show. But he didn't really see any reason to quit the show over Cassie being a male in the show. Humans got genders of angels wrong all the time, after all.

"Well, at least he won't get in trouble for raising Dean without permission. That's good. But what is this about vessels? Are they saying angels possess people like demons in the show do? And that, by the way, is full of crap too. Both angels and demons have their own forms. And what is with the shadow wings? Why didn't he fully show them?"

Ella nodded at his questions. "Angel wings in this show are not visibly seen by the human eye. They are seen as either shadow or ash if an angel dies."

He froze at that. "They die in this? Only one of us has ever truly died before. Uriel is dead. Usually when we die we go back to Heaven, or in my case back to Hell, but we are still whole and able to function there. And we can get back if we're not stuck..."

"What was different about Uriel then?"

"The weapon used to kill him obliterates the soul, not just the life, of who it stabs. Remember stabby town? Yeah, that weapon. All those people never got to Heaven or Hell, they're just...gone."

She looked shocked and horrified at that, but shook her head. "Umm, vessels are like the demons, yes. It reminds me of what you said about Charlotte actually. She was a vessel for your mother."

He frowned, but he at least got the point. "Yes, it is. But unlike us, she doesn't have a physical body. She's just pure power."

"So, she is like the angels in the show then. It's that exact same concept."

He nodded. "Okay. That's good. So, watch another episode tomorrow night?"

She grinned at him. "Sure, but first, a deals a deal and you said you'd show me your wings if Castiel showed his."

He blinked, thinking he had gotten out of that one on a technicality, but if the show literally has humans unable to see the physical wings, Cassie did flash his wings at Dean.

"Oh, very well. A real angel's wings look like this!" And with that said, he let his wings unfurl out. He imitated the pose that Cassie had given in the show, arching his wings above his head. They glowed slightly in the dark of the room, since the lights were out. Ella stared.

"Oh, shit, you really are..."

"Yes, I keep telling people. It's not my fault if you don't believe. Now, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, Miss Lopez."

He tucked his wings up against his back, but left them out, a tangible reminder to her that he was exactly who he said he was. She reached out and ran a hand through his scapulars.

"Oh wow, so soft... I better get going though, before I end up staying and just..."

"Touching them all night? Yes, they are quite the show stopper. But please, don't. Divine madness can happen upon looking at an angel's wings. Why do you think I was reluctant, but you insisted. I hope you don't go mad. I like you."

She turned her eyes away from the wings to look at his eyes and she grinned. "Nah, not mad. Just kind of amazed, you know? Well, goodnight Lucifer. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Ella left, her eyes glancing back every few steps to the lift to see his feathers. He put the wings away once when she was looking away. She was disappointed, but managed to get on the lift without looking back again.

He hoped he hadn't done irreparable damage to her.


	2. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winche

Okay, my thoughts on Lucifer's Domains in the show. Well, on Lucifer anyway, not Supernatural. Also, if anyone is interested I am basing Castiel's Domains on a fic I read a while back. In which he has not only Thursday but loneliness and tears as well. So, three Domains.

* * *

Episode Two – Are You There, God? It's me, Dean Winchester.

Lucifer was nervous about Ella being there that night. She was late and he thought he may have scared her off for good. He had the next episode up and he wanted to yell at the title alone, because yes, he can hear you, but no, he doesn't care.

He hoped that his Dad doesn't end up making a surprise visit in the episode, because he really thinks he would quit if that happened. That would just be...horrific. He'd have to be slowly fed that before he could stomach it. No sudden appearances would be for the best.

Before he could get too angry and start taking it out on the screen in front of him, he heard the lift ding and deposit its cargo of Ella into the room. "Sorry, I'm late. Friday night traffic and you would own a popular club."

He grinned. So, he hadn't scared her off. Good. "Yeah, after we watch this I'll be heading downstairs for the night. I think I'll need the fun just by looking at the title."

Ella bounced over to the couch and flopped herself into the seat next to his, her eyes staring eagerly at the screen. She blinked, peeked at him and covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. God doesn't appear anywhere in the episode. You can relax now."

He did, slightly. "Does he ever appear?"

She nodded. "Yes, but not fully until, like, season 11. So don't worry about it."

Season 11 was a long way away from where he was at and that did make him relax. Great, so he would have time to enjoy at least parts of it. He didn't think the angels too accurate, but hey, humans thought it up. It was funny to think of his sister as a guy. And a show off. She much preferred her own company.

One of the first things he did when the episode truly started was laugh at Dean's "I was groped by an angel." line.

"I'd grope him," Ella stated at his side and he blinked and looked at her.

"Really? I prefer Sam myself."

He did not expect her to burst out laughing at that. He frowned at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "I just never really thought of you having a type. I like my guys rugged."

He had the feeling that, while what she said was the truth it wasn't what made her laugh. He shrugged and turned back to the screen. Remote comfortably in hand, always ready to pause and play. He turned the show back on.

He paused it again after Dean said he didn't buy that there was a God even with all the proof in front of his face. "You know, Dean's attitude generally bugs me, but damn am I liking him already this episode. I mean Sam already believed, and Bobby couldn't care if there is or isn't, he just gets on, which are both much better reactions. But Dean, he disbelieves because God picked him for some reason and thinks that's crap. I like that attitude!"

Ella stared at him. "Why?'

"Because he's right. God really can't care about one individual more than any other. There is no reason to choose Dean out of all humans for this particular mission of God. I don't even know what it is but I already doubt it was Dad who is the one pulling the strings here. No. Just...no."

She blinked. "And this is the time I get really weirded out when I remember that you are the Lucifer and God is your actual father."

"It weirds you out? Try being me sometime..."

She shuddered at that. "No thanks. Sorry, but no."

He turned the show back on just to stop the chat as it was going. He didn't want to think on that anymore.

Half the episode passed after that in relative silence, only the odd laugh or grumble depending on if he or she liked or disliked something. And then Bobby showed off his panic room and Lucifer paused.

"Have I mentioned, any time at all, that I love Bobby? He's my favourite. This is a guy who got bored one weekend and decided 'You know what would be good? A room that is safe from ghosts, anything allergic to iron and demons. Sounds good. Boom, made it in like two days out of solid iron. Bobby just gets things done."

Ella nodded. "I think Bobby is liked by almost everyone, but hey, I may be wrong there. But I totally agree with you. I also like Ellen and Jo."

Lucifer frowned at that. "I don't know...I found them to be bit characters thrown in every now and then for fan service. They are pretty to look at. I don't see much character to them. I rarely see character on the bit part actors, but Bobby. Bobby is great and he's becoming more important as the show goes on. He's being fleshed out into a great character. Is he a main character from now on, because it is the only thing I can think of."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, he becomes a huge part of the show as a main character. He's the only character, apart from Sam and Dean, who has appeared in every season to date. Bobby is a huge part of the boys' life. As Dean said last episode, he is like a father to them. More so than John ever was."

He grimaced. "Yeah, I don't like John Winchester at all. He reminds me of Dad..."

Ella frowned at him. "I don't want to know. I really don't. Though it does explain a lot."

He scowled at her. "Oh, thanks..."

She winked and grinned at him. "Come on, turn it back on."

He turned back to the screen and pressed play. "Fine."

He paused it again a few minutes later to stare at the screen. "Oh no. I see where this is going and I do not like it."

And by his side, Ella laughed and punched his shoulder. "I told you that this season might get you to rage quit the show."

He stubbornly shook his head. "Nope, not going to happen. I will soldier on, even if I have to deal with yet another stupidly inaccurate portrayal of myself. I mean, seriously, do I look like someone who hates humanity? Do I feel evil to you? Why would I want to end this bloody world? It's the closest thing to a true home I have ever had. I...I am going to hate the me in this show, aren't I?"

Ella laughed and fell to her side to lie on the couch beside him. "Oh yeah, big time. It also throws in the whole Sympathy for the Devil thing. You know, where the Devil is the bad guy and evil, but you can sympathise with him because of the whole Hell thing."

He grunted. "At least part of it is correct then. That was a shitty thing to do to me and I will never forgive Dad what he did to me until he gets his arse down here and personally tells me he's sorry himself. Because Dad knows I didn't believe Mum when she told me that Hell was her idea and was done to keep me safe because Dad wanted to kill me. That was a bit too unbelievable for even me to see as the truth."

She shook her head. "Damn, you had shitty luck with a mother who would tell you your Dad wants you dead."

He nodded. "There's a reason I am in therapy."

She nodded knowingly back at him. "Oh yeah, I understand that completely."

He only then remembered her being open to him about being in therapy herself and got comfortable in his seat, before lifting the remote up to face the screen. "Well, here's to me not giving up on this show then." He hit play somewhat reluctantly.

He didn't pause the show again, as it was close to the end, but boy was he tempted to. He really didn't understand what this seals thing had to do with getting out of Hell.

So, he waited until the episode was over and turned it off before he said anything further. He turned to Ella with a confused look on his face. He could feel it. He was very confused. "What do breaking seals have anything to do with me getting out of Hell? I'm...I don't think I was able to understand what Cassie was going on about there at the end."

Ella bit her lip and nibbled at it for a few seconds. "The show goes into more specifics with that later on. But the main gist of it is Lucifer can't get out of Hell until 66 seals are broken, because they resemble locks that keep him in Hell."

"But there were no seals to keep me in there. There was no need for any seals. I could leave any time I wanted. I only stayed because it was my duty to. And even then I left when it got a bit too much. And when I quit, I came here permanently. Well, unless someone kills me and then I unfortunately find myself back, but now I have my wings, I can easily get myself back again without having anyone needing to resurrect my body. Which is good and saves a lot of time and effort. And Linda won't have to tell me again she's not that kind of doctor."

Ella stared at him. "You were allowed to quit Hell?"

He grinned. "I have no idea if I was allowed or not. Allowed has nothing to do with quitting. Quitting is a personal choice. I quit because I was so bored with doing the same thing over and over and over again. Didn't I mention Hell as being a repeated punishment? Yeah. No thanks. I am so done with that. Now it's fun and I get to do what I want!"

Ella nodded. "And yet you still ended up in a position to punish the guilty."

He grinned. "Of course. It is my duty. I am still an angel. We are all tuned to our duty. Doesn't matter where I am as long as I can do it. I was focusing on the whole music domain thing before the Detective came along. And then mum gave me an excuse to go back to light for a bit and I am the walking embodiment of Desire, so..."

"Three domains with a different duty, yeah, you said that last night. I forgot. And that's the reason you started a nightclub?'

"Well, considering I didn't really believe the police did their jobs very well at all and all of you were corrupt until I met the Detective, I wasn't much interested in the whole punishment part of my duties until then. That and I needed a break from it, so nightclub. Music, singing. Things I enjoy doing and other people flock to me to listen. It made me feel good, which I really needed."

"This is going to sound like the stupidest thing ever, but Hell sounds like...well, Hell."

He threw back his head and laughed at that, before staring up at the ceiling for a bit. "Yeah, that's because Hell is Hell, darling. So! Tomorrow night for another episode?"

She grinned at him. "Oh yeah, you are on. You better believe I will be here every night until you either quit, or you get through it all."

He closed his eyes and smiled at that. "That's good. At least I don't have to put up with this alone. Things are always better with other people."

"Yeah, they are. So! Going downstairs now, then? I might stay for a drink."

He opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. She sat herself up from the prone position she had been in. "That sounds good."

Together they got up and made their way to the lift to go downstairs and party the night away.

He suddenly really felt like playing the piano at the bar.


	3. In The Beginning

Headcanons and other notes at the bottom of each chapter. Also, so far this is one of the smallest chapters to this story. Most clock in at over 2000 words for season 4.

* * *

Episode Three – In The Beginning

Ella had brought popcorn with her and had begun eating it almost immediately, turned half towards the screen and half towards him.

He lunged for the bowl and put it between them so she wasn't hogging the whole lot of the buttery treat.

The episode had just been started and before the Then part had finished he spoke up and stated what was on his mind. "You know, it is really unfair that Cassie's vessel has such pretty eyes. I mean, damn, really petty eyes. It creeps me out a bit that he is really good looking."

Ella laughed and lobbed a piece of popcorn into his hair. He picked it out and ate it.

"Conflicted because you keep thinking he's your sister?"

He grimaced. "Sort of. I mean, I know he's an actor and all, but damn. Still, I should show him off to Cassie. She might like it even."

Ella laughed again, before the show proper started.

They watched as Sam creeped around and Lucifer paused the show shortly after Dean woke up.

"Oh, oh wow. Cassie is a creeper. Holy crap, I...I feel kind of proud of that."

Ella turned to look at him fully. "Proud, why proud? It's creepy is what it is..."

"Of the characterisation, I mean. Cassie is a loner by nature. She is really awkward around others."

Ella blinked, nodded and turned back to the screen, before giggling. "Oh yeah, he sure is awkward. Doesn't get social cues at all. Sayings and turns of phrase go right over his head. Sounds like someone I know..."

Lucifer turned to glare at her. "I am not that bad."

Ella grinned at the screen. "Oh yeah, you really are. Mister I burn money because I didn't get that was a turn of phrase. You come off more as Narcissistic though rather than Autistic, which is more Castiel's deal in the show. Even after almost a decade with humans, he still doesn't get it. You weren't really close to people until, what, last year? That's two years and you're getting better at it. Castiel doesn't ever really get it."

Lucifer winces. "Ouch. Okay, so I miss things. Excuse me for not being human myself. But I try."

She patted him on the shoulder. "And that's all that matters, dude. Keep on keeping on, Lucifer."

They watched further and it wasn't until Dean talked to Castiel in an alleyway that he paused it again and stared at the screen. "Uh, first it was Doctor Who and now it is this. What is it with you and shows involving Time Travel? And, by the way, no. Time is not that bendy. We don't time travel. At least, not all of us. Some of us have to for our jobs, but only on job related business and nothing else. Otherwise, time is just as much a straight line from one second to the next for us as well as it is for you. I don't like this..."

Ella hit his shoulder and glared slightly in his direction. "I happen to like the time travel even if it isn't real. It's a fun concept. And it's kind of comforting to know that this wouldn't just happen to happen."

Lucifer shook his head. "What's he even supposed to be doing there anyway? "Stop it" is not a very descriptive thing to say. Stop what and how? Even if you can time travel, you can't change anything once there. You'd break the world unless it was meant to happen."

"You'll see. Now watch the rest, Lucifer. Seriously, this is annoying."

He pouted. "But I would miss a lot of the episode on aimless rants then and would have to watch it all over again. No thanks. That's why the pause button was invented."

"For you to rant? Okay."

He laughed, shook his head, but he did turn back to the screen and pushed play to watch more of the episode.

He couldn't push pause fast enough when Dean called his mum a babe. He stared at the screen in horror. "Oh, please, no. No. I had enough of that when my mum showed up in the body of Charlotte Richards and decided the best thing to do to get to know humanity was to dance on the tables in Lux. Not to mention that time she stripped completely naked in the middle of the street by the side of my car because the clothes she was wearing were Maze's and completely inappropriate for mum to wear! Seriously, it creeped me out so much."

Ella stared at him then, before covering her mouth. "Oh, shit. You thought your mom was hot?"

"No! I thought Charlotte Richards was hot, not my mum. Talk about conflicted. I swear, she chose that body just to weird me out in every way possible."

"Including sexually? Eww. Lucifer, that was not something I needed to know."

He shook his head. "I don't know? Maybe she actually did do it on purpose. I mean, she was like that you know? I unfortunately inherited her libido..."

"As long as you didn't actually act on that, I guess the conflicting thoughts would be okay."

"Oh, eww, hell no. Never. The thought of doing anything sexual with my mum, no matter how hot the body squicks me, seriously. I am beginning to feel physically sick just thinking of it."

Ella patted his shoulder. "You poor guy. Well, at least she didn't go around telling you every detail of everything, right?"

He stayed quiet and stared at the screen. Ella actually took the silence and ran with it in the right direction. He was hoping it would throw her off the questions.

"Oh, wow, she actually did. Dude, that's like way abusive, since you're her son and all."

He looked down at the remote. "Let's just watch the rest, okay?"

She took that hint loud and clear, nodding at him and he clicked play, only to hear Dean state he was going to Hell for his thoughts...again. He huffed with humour at that, but didn't quite manage a full laugh.

He wasn't too sure he liked this episode...too many memories.

It wasn't paused again until the end and he turned it off, staring at the now blank screen.

"I suddenly feel like this show got a whole lot deeper than it was. Now Dean knows that there is a purpose other than opening the gate to Hell to the whole psychic kids thing. So Sam has a greater purpose in everything and it has something to do with drinking the demon blood when he was a baby. By the way, demon blood doesn't work that way. It's just blood, like any other creature has. No hidden mystical properties to make one psychic while...oh! Now suddenly I get why Ruby is still around. Sam, no, that's disgusting..."

Ella grinned. "Haha, wait until next episode, dude. Things just keep getting deeper. You might actually like it if you stop thinking of the angel characters as family and as characters."

He closed his eyes. "That's going to be a bit difficult when they bring me into it. Then, shit gets personal. Way personal. Wait, am I played by a guy or a girl? Because I have been portrayed both ways before."

"Guy."

"Ah, good."

"Though you do trick people in dreams in a female form."

He blinked. "What."

"Yeah, in this angels can walk through dreams. Is that true or not?"

"Depends on the angel, but not me. I prefer to sleep."

Ella laughed at that. "Okay. So, tomorrow then?"

He frowned, shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you then."

He got up suddenly and grabbed her hand. "No, wait. It's Saturday."

She stared at him. "Yeah, I know. Has been all day."

He shook his head. "It's half past 8. I have a set in a half hour. Stay and watch."

"Ooh, the voice of an angel, how forward of you, hah. Okay, I'll stay. But I have to leave after that. I need to get up early tomorrow for breakfast with my younger bro."

He grinned. "Deal."

And like the day before, they walked together to the lift and down to the club.

* * *

Headcanon - Castiel is Autistic. He will be in all my Supernatural fics, stated or not.

Headcanon - Lucifer's Mum was really creepy and talked about her sex life with Lucifer because she thought he would understand. He was not pleased to know any of it at all. He is completely squicked by it.


	4. Metamorphosis

This is the chapter that Lucifer goes from being occasionally annoyed at Deans behaviour to flat out not liking him at all. Lucifer will rant on about Dean a lot in this fic. There's two main reasons for it and only one of them is brought up in this chapter.

* * *

Episode Four – Metamorphosis

Sundays were going to decidedly get worse for Lucifer.

Or, more precisely, they were going to get a lot more annoying.

Why did he ever decide watching an episode of a show like Supernatural a day would be a good idea with Ella of all people.

Ella, the devoted church goer, who went to her church on Sunday nights because she worked during the days. Who, because she refused to rest on Sundays like any normal person would on the weekends and do fun things during her nights, decided to either not watch on Sundays or drag him to church with her and go back to his afterwards.

Isn't this sacrilegious? Surely it's got to be. Dad should really not approve of this.

But here they were, the first Sunday of regular church for him and he was hoping to not be thrown into an even bigger of a low than he already was after having to put up with a priest who kept looking at him near Ella and crossing himself.

Well, at least he knew Ella was going to a good church, since only priests who truly believe and are good people tend to be able to actually tell who and what he was on sight.

Ella said she'd introduce him to Father Maloney next week. Oh joy...

The ride back to his place had been uncomfortable and silent. But, at least he had something to do that would probably give him an excuse to get angry and complain. He was definitely seeing a lot of complaining on Sunday nights from now on.

So, he quickly got the fourth episode up and running, confused over the title.

"Metamorphosis? Okay, who is changing into what? Last time it ended, Dean was going to watch Sam exorcise a demon. Is that it? Sam turning into the king of Hell? Well, it would at least be interesting!"

Ella laughed as he hit play and they watched the Then sequence. "I don't think that's it, but it definitely has something to do with the episode. Now shut up and watch."

"Ooh, so bossy!" he stated, his bad mood oddly lifting. Maybe he wouldn't hate this episode so much if it focused more on Sam and his awesome demon exorcising powers.

He watched as Sam exorcised the demon and listened to what was going on and his face immediately fell. "Oh no, Sam, please tell me you're not having sex with the demon. I mean, sure she's hot, but...possession. That poor person can't consent. No Sam, bad Sam."

Ella patted his shoulder. "You'll learn more about that later on too."

He pouted at the screen until it showed that Dean had witnessed it and hit pause. "Ooh, okay, now things are going to get messy. I am going to get a drink for this. Want one?"

Ella shook her head, so he went and poured himself a single glass, before joining her back on the couch.

He let it play through the confrontation between Sam, Dean and Ruby, before pausing it again and scowling at the screen. "Wait... Sam is literally saving lives by dragging demons out without hurting the host body and Dean is pissed at him because of it? Why?! Far as I see, Sam is doing pretty damn good work. Isn't hunting about saving people? That's what Sam is doing. And doing it in a way that doesn't hurt the body too."

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think that's what Dean's angry at, but oh yeah, he'll try to stop it all he wants."

His jaw dropped open at that. "That... okay, my opinion of Dean is dropping."

Ella blinked and frowned at him. "Why?"

"Sam is doing things Dean doesn't like, so Dean has to stop him from doing it, because he said so. Dean is turning into John point Two here..."

Ella nodded. "Ah, okay. And yeah, you said how much you don't like John."

He nodded and pushed play again, before his Dad could be brought back up.

He paused it again the moment Dean punched Sam. "Okay, yep, I don't like Dean. Goodbye any like or sympathy I had for him."

Ella sighed out loud. "Dude, will you quit pausing it like that?!"

He frowned. "Right now I don't even want to turn it back on! I don't...I don't like this..."

Ella hugged his side. "Come on, the angels are what is supposed to make you stop watching, not Dean."

He slumped and leaned into her side. "True. Fine."

He switched it back on, sure he would be doing a lot of stopping and starting through this episode.

And, yep he was right. He refrained from stopping at the second punch, even managed to not hit the pause when Dean was reaming Sam off for saving more people without having to kill them because the power was used with his mind.

He did hit the pause button when Dean said, right to Sam's face, that if he didn't know him, he'd hunt him.

He managed to not throw the control against the wall. Instead he turned off the television. He remembered what it felt like to have family turn on him. The damage that kind of shit can do to a person. Hell, he was scarred over his entire body because of what happened to him. The last time anything like that had hurt him as much as it had was when Amenadiel had asked for his help when his precious necklace from Dad was stolen.

When he was helping, Amenadiel had seemed surprised and grateful and said to his face he didn't expect someone so evil to help him as much as he did.

Different emotions were being expressed, but the hurt was just as hard.

Because neither he nor Sam was evil. Neither of them deserved Hell yet both seemed to have gotten it.

Okay, maybe Sam was his favourite because he could relate so much to him.

Up to and including a family that says they love him only to throw that in his face every available chance they got.

He let his wings unfurl and turned to Ella. "I'll be back. I need to not be here right now..."

Ella looked at him with huge dark eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll be here waiting for you to get back."

He nodded, before he went out to his balcony and took off for a fly to clear his head and calm down.

By the time he got back home, he'd been out for two hours. And he still had most of the episode left to go. He honestly didn't know how he'd get through it, but he wasn't going to lose this stupid bet because of his stupid family problems.

Ella was waiting for him, the television back on, but the DVD still paused. She was watching Daredevil of all things on Netflix.

"Oh! Hey. You're back. Enjoy your flight?"

He scowled. "Not really. Let's just...get this episode over with."

With that he sat down, aware only after he did he hadn't brought his wings in again and winced as feathers were pushed out f place. He should rally take a long cool shower too, to help ease his muscles from the unfamiliar workout they just got, but he couldn't be bothered right then when he was sure to want to just fly right back out the window.

He turned the television back to the right channel and pushed play.

The rest of the story was actually pretty much interesting, but he couldn't really concentrate on it too much. He liked Sam sticking up for the poor guy turning into the Rougarou. He had been a seriously good guy until the hunger took him, and even then he was fighting it for all he was worth.

He didn't pause again, because he just wanted to get through the episode as fast as possible.

He didn't like Dean doubting everything Sam did or said. He didn't like Travis and the way he worked. He did like Sam sticking up for himself and telling Dean what his problem was.

But a lot of the episode just did not register, even if he did find it interesting.

Damn it, this here was the reason he was in therapy...

He'd call Linda when Ella left. Set up an appointment for tomorrow morning.

"So! It got better on the Dean front."

He shook his head at Ella. "No, it didn't. That's going to happen again and again and again. Even if Sam never uses his powers again, which is hugely unlikely, Dean will never, ever let him forget or move on. That's not how people like him work."

Ella sighed and shook her head. "You aren't giving Dean enough of a chance."

He shook his head at her before looking away. "You give him too much of a chance because you like how he looks. You forgive him his behaviour. You play it off like it doesn't matter because he's fictional. But it does mater. Or maybe I am just way too sensitive about it. So, maybe it only matters to me."

Ella looked at him then, really looked and he saw when she understood. "Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I do give him too much of a chance because I like him, but it doesn't mean I like the way he acts. Dean doesn't treat Sam well at all the next two seasons because of...well, the demon blood and another reason you'll find out later on."

He shook his head. "I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Alone. I just really want to be by myself right now. Sorry..."

Ella shook her head and smile sadly up at him. "Nah, don't apologise. I get it in some ways. I have four brothers and they're all pretty protective over me, but not to that point. I'll leave you on your lonesome to figure out your thoughts then. Night."

He sighed and nodded at her. "Thanks. Goodnight."

And with that, Ella turned her back to him and walked to the lift down. She turned and waved at him with another smile, this one not sad, before the door closed behind her.

His flat suddenly felt twice as big and just as empty.

He made that call to Linda.


	5. Monster Movie

Aaah, the beginnings of a spoiler policy. Ella starts one very soon and sticks to it. It both pleases and annoys the hell out of Lucifer. One exception so far is Uriel.

* * *

Episode Five - Monster Movie

Talking things out with Linda both helped and didn't. But at least he was in a less shitty mood after having helped the Detective catch the killer they had been after for the past week.

So, he was in a much better mood than the day before when Ella came around. He was still not sure if he was ready for Dean being a douche to Sam, but he was in a much better emotional place to weather that storm if it happened.

Ella didn't seem too worried, in fact she had a huge grin on her face.

"Lucifer! Good news! Tonight's episode is probably one you'll actually enjoy! It's a fun one."

That made him perk up a bit more. He liked when the show went fun. He had enjoyed the episodes with the Trickster, who he was pretty sure was Loki. Yeah, okay, he had a soft spot for Tricksters. He had no idea where that came from, since he hadn't actually met one in real life before.

"Ooh, really? Like, Trickster fun or silly curse fun?"

She grinned. "More like poking fun at genre fun. Like, the episode is called Monster Movie after the old black and white monster movies. So the entire episode is in black and white. It's fun!"

He grinned, because that did sound fun and he hadn't watched anything in black and white for quite a while. They really don't make television like that anymore. "Hah, I remember good old telly when everything was classed as theater being filmed. It's so different today."

Ella nodded at him, before flopping herself down on the couch in front of his television. "So! Want to get started already? Come on, sit down."

He went and took the seat by her side and reached out for the remote on the coffee table. "Alright, let's see how this black and white episode goes then!" He pushed play, oddly looking forward to this now.

It made a nice change.

He had to pause it as soon as the Pennsylvania sign went by in, as Ella had so nicely told him, black and white. She hadn't mentioned the classically old fashioned monster movie music, the stye being that of the classics or even the silly effects like the lightning flashing in the background as the Impala was driven along on a dark and stormy night.

'Oh Dad, you're right. I am going to love this episode. I think I love it already. They've done a great job of everything. Why did I not know they would do this? It's perfect!"

Ella threw back her head and laughed. "I know, right? I grew up with old fashioned monster movies, since my dad was a big fan. This episode was the best thing. At some stage, they also do Scooby Doo and a musical episode where their life is made into a high school play. I am not kidding you. It's perfection. Oh, there is also an episode which is a Supernatural convention, but you'll have to watch further to figure that one out. That and the high school musical. It actually makes in canon sense. Even the Scooby Doo crossover, because oh yeah, it's a full on crossover and it is glorious."

He grinned at her enthusiasm and looked forward to knowing how exactly the characters in Supernatural could end up at a convention about their characters. It was odd, but sounded absurd and interesting. "Okay, enough with the spoilers, let's just watch more, shall we?"

She nodded her head and turned towards the screen. For once she was paying more attention to it than his reactions. That also made a nice change.

He laughed out loud when he found out the music was actually playing on the radio in the car. That was a very nice touch between the old fashioned and the new.

He let out the most ridiculous sound at the transition between the dark and stormy night in the car to village during the day. And Dean's comment about it being a black and white case. He was pretty sure he'd end up in a very good mood by this episode, which definitely made him feel better about not giving up on the show after last night's episode, which he had seriously considered.

Oddly, Linda talked hm out of quitting. He thought she would like that thought. She seemed to have gotten it into her head that this show might actually get him to process some of his problems.

Like the way Dean treating Sam was similar to how his parents had treated him...

That had hurt when Linda had him figure that one out. Ouch.

He frowned when the dead body was found with two puncture wounds like a movie vampire when the vampires in the show were so different. "That's not normal."

"Nope! Shhh."

He rolled his eyes, but went back to watching. At least he hadn't paused it to say that. He wished he had popcorn for this episode. He'd have to remember it for next episode.

He did pause it at Dean's Rehymenated comments to laugh. Only Dean would find that a problem. He found the whole thing hilarious. He still didn't like the way Dean treated women like possessions. Which was weird coming from him, but he treated each person he slept with like the individual treasure that they are.

As it was, Ella laughed right along with him and didn't mind he had stopped it this time. Plus.

He paused it again when it got to the couple in the car, after the boy (he refused to called that guy a man...) tried to get under his girlfriend's clothes without her permission. He stared at him. "Oh, wow, what an absolute douche! He is seriously guilting his girlfriend into sex by telling her he has to have sex or he'd get 'medical problems'? Boy, whatever your name is, that's what masturbation is for, you dick!"

Ella stared at him for that one. He turned to her and blinked. "What?!"

"It is weird to hear you say masturbation."

He got confused by that. "Uh, why?"

She shrugged and looked at the screen. "I don't know, maybe because you have sex like...twice a day. If my counting is right."

He frowned, even more confused. "Okay...but what does having sex with other people got anything to do with masturbation. And I don't have sex every day. Just most days. And that won't stop me from masturbating."

Ella covered her face with her hands. "Dude, TMI! I really don't need to know about your sex life, with or without other people involved."

He shrugged. "Okay, but it's not like I can lie about it or anything."

She hit him on the shoulder and pointed to the television. "Back on, now. Before I do bodily harm to your penis so you won't have any fun tonight at all."

He took the hint and pushed play.

He didn't pause it again for a while. In fact he was about to pause it after the chase scene between Dean and the Dracula wannabe when the Intermission sign come up and whatever he was about to say went flying out of his head just in time for a loud laughing fit instead. Holy crap, this episode was marvellous and he was loving it dearly.

In fact, he didn't pause ti again for the rest of the show, letting it run through with no commentary from him until after the credits rolled. And he loved the theme kept gong even into the end credits, that was a nice touch.

He turned off the show and stared at the screen because for what it was worth, it was a pretty downer ending. Yet again, he understood what it was like to spend your life being called a monster, evil, different, bad, wrong...

He found himself sympathising with the monster having a hard life. That hadn't given him an excuse to murder whoever he wanted though, and that's where he and the Shapeshifter differed. Lucifer may be a lot of things, but an unfeeling killer was not one of them. He would kill in defense but that was about it. And it was forbidden to kill humans as it was for an angel. A rule even he diligently followed to the best of his ability.

He knew he had the power to kill though, and he knew there were situations he could get in where he would say screw the rules and kill.

His friends were that important to him.

"You okay? You look like you're stuck in deep thoughts there, buddy."

He blinked and looked to Ella. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just thinking of how different I could have turned out if I had decided to become what people actually thought of me instead of just being myself."

Ella grimaced at that one. "Yeah, I guess you would kind of relate there. But still, you're not a monster, Lucifer. Devil you may be, but that doesn't make you a bad guy. Anyway, I gotta go! I promised a friend I would go have drinks later on this evening. So, have fun."

He grinned at her and nodded. "You too. Night Ella."

"Night Lucifer!"

He had no idea what Ella would be doing for the rest of the night but he was now in the mood for some good sex.


	6. Yellow Fever

In this chapter, Lucifer gets into a conversation with Ella about the differences between a big dick and a small dick. None of it is about anatomy.

* * *

Episode Six – Yellow fever

Ella went home with him that Tuesday evening, so the sun was still up which was nice. It meant he had the whole night to relax and get whatever negative emotions the episode might leave him with out the good old fashioned ways. Drink, drugs, sex.

It was just a shame they couldn't do it like this every night. Things would be a whole lot easier if they did, that was for sure.

As it was, Ella was almost vibrating in place with a huge smile on her face.

"Yellow Fever, Lucifer, tonight is Yellow Fever. I love this episode. It's another fun one!"

He blinked at that. "So, fun as in trickster, curse or genre bending fun?"

"Oh, you'll find that out within the first few minutes of watching, but I'll spoil you anyway. Curse, totally curse."

Lucifer couldn't help but smile at that. Somehow this show made curses out to be entertaining, even when they are horrible and bad things happen. So, he decided this will probably be another good night. "Ooh, sounds like fun. This show always seems to make things fun with curses."

"Yep! Cursey fun! Even when the end result usually is very unpleasant or leads to death. It still manages to be fun because they find the humour in it. This has some of the most hilarious moments of the show in it."

Lucifer grinned at the television and grabbed up the remote. "Ooh, definitely looking forward to this one then. Alright, Yellow Fever, here we watch."

He pushed play.

He paused it before even the titles appeared because of his little laughing fit.

After he managed to catch his breath, he shook his head. "I mean, I shouldn't find that hilarious, because it would make sense that Dean would have a phobia of dogs because of the Hellhounds, but really? That little Yorkie is so cute!"

"It just wants some head pats and loving from a human. Of course it would pick the one running away from it. What a fun game, right?

"Hah, exactly! Now I wonder if I should get one of my dogs..."

Ella blinked at him. "Uh, a Hellhound?"

He grinned at her. "Hey, don't worry, they'd only attack if I told them too. They are well trained."

Ella looked at him weirdly then, before shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't think vets would know how to look after a hellhound..."

He frowned. "Like any other dog, I would think. Just slightly bigger. I mean, they are hounds. Not much different to your Earth kinds, really."

Ella blinked, and stared at the Yorkie on the paused screen. "Huh, well, that's up to you then."

He grinned, nodded and pushed play. This episode was already proving to be a lot of fun.

He got a bit of a chuckle over Dean being given the heart, and another when Sam got sprayed with blood. Sure, it may not be their first body, but it was their first sit in autopsy.

He didn't pause at all the reptiles and arachnids that flashed onto the screen at the neighbours house, but he did grin at them. What could he say, he liked snakes. They were just as cute to him as the Yorkie had been.

Maye he could get a pet snake...

He laughed when the EMP went off in Dean's presence, worrying him that he was haunted. He had spotted that Dean was already jumpy and was scratching up his wrists, but it wasn't until then he realised it was definitely the same thing and supernatural in nature.

He paused it and frowned. "Wait...is that even possible? Can people be haunted? Woudn't that just be normal possession? And Dean isn't possessed, because unless you count the jumpiness, he's acting pretty much like Dean."

Ella turned to him and frowned. "Huh, you know, I don't even have a clue myself. I don't know if it's possible for a ghost to possess someone and not have them act like themselves still. Maybe sometime in season 14, but I can't remember if it happens otherwise."

He grinned at her. "Ooh, not caught up?"

She grinned. "I usually wait for DVD's to come out now, though I do tend to spoil myself. But don't worry, no more spoilers for you unless you ask and that is way in the future."

He nodded. "Well, that's true. Okay."

He had to stop to laugh uproariously at Sam basically telling Dean he was sick with Ghost Sickness because he was a dick and only dicks caught it. He pointed at the screen, at normal, unsick Sam and laughed again..

"You see, this is why I don't like Dean and I like Sam. Dean is a dick. Sam isn't. Proof, right here, that that is true. Sam got hit in the face with direct contact with the bloody spray from the body directly and didn't catch it. Dean held onto a heart with minimal bloody reside and immediately got sick. Dean is a huge dick. I have problems with huge dicks."

Ella actually hit him on the shoulder for that one. "Shut up, he gets better!"

"Oh yeah, like the school bully got better? Guy was still a dick, regardless. Proof. Right there in front of you. Guy was still a bully, he just hid it way better. I like this Ghost Sickness!"

Ella stared at him for that. "You do know you're a bit of a dick too, right?"

"Well, yes, everyone is a bit of a dick, even you, even Sam. It doesn't target bits of dicks, it targets full on dicks that take being a dick to another level." He turned the show back on for the rest of the conversation, before pausing it again.

"See! Big, full dicks, not the ones that can be dicks. Dean, regardless of what he says, doesn't really care about anyone but himself. Sam cares about everyone and just has really shitty ways of showing it, but he doesn't go out of his way to scare people. He tries to put people at ease. Dean just doesn't care if people are scared. That right there is dick vs huge dick and huge dick gets sick, small dick doesn't."

Ella rolled her eyes and hit him again for good measure. "You're just saying that because Sam is you're favourite."

"No, I'm saying it because canon just said it and I like repeating the good stuff that proves my theories right. Dean is an asshole, Sam is a sweetheart. Canon proof!"

With that, he turned it on again.

He did wince while Dean was having his hallucinations, but rolled his eyes at the writing changing in the book. Of course his hallucinations would be about him acting like a child. He was a big man child from his very shitty childhood.

If anything, the show was showing how abuse could show up in different ways in different people. It made Dean hard and self important, much like himself, but it made Sam kind.

And he just realised that he had things in common with Dean and shuddered to himself. At least he tried to do nice things, even if he did end up coming across as a dick because he refused to lie to people.

He laughed and so did Ella at the scene with the cat in the locker. There was just something about Dean screaming that made him feel so satisfied in his dislike.

He paused the show again after Dean hallucinated demon Sam and blinked.

"Oh no. Is it...is it possible to be crushing on something that hasn't even happened? Why do I want demon Sam? Why does he have to look so cute with yellow eyes. Why, brain, why?" He slumped onto the couch and ran a hand over his face.

"Hah, guess you just like him a little more dickish than normal, and with yellow eyes. I mean, hey, I agree with you. I'd love Sam taking over Hell in the show. I think Sam could do some real good for Hell in the show."

He blinked. "Huh, maybe. I mean, it isn't much of a job and there's a little too much torture for poor Sam to have to do and that would just ruin him but... Nah, leave the torture to Dean and give me non torturing ruler of Hell Sam and I am here for that."

Ella laughed. "Your crush on Sam is showing."

He grimaced. "Why I would want anyone to do the job is beyond me. It's boring and it sucks and occasionally there is actual torture to do, but I mainly leave that to the demons. That's what they're for."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah. Come on, let's just watch the rest of this. You can lament your crush on a fictional character on your lonesome when I'm gone."

He grinned at that. "Hah, yes."

He pushed play again just in time for Bobby to enter it, which made him doubly happy. He loved Bobby. He stated that out loud, even though he is pretty sure his love of Bobby had already been stated.

He paused it again to stare at the screen after all the excitement was over and after the ghost was done with. He pointed at the screen and with as much eloquence as he could possibly muster said what he really wanted to say. "Huh?! What?"

Ella grinned at him. "Oh yeah, those are my thoughts too. It makes no sense, does it."

"None!" He threw his hands in the air. "I mean, sure the show has so much make belief in it, and some very wrong info on the things that aren't but... How do scratches magically heal like that without any intervention at all, just because they killed a ghost?"

''I have no idea, dude. None at all."

He frowned. "Well, that sucks. Let's finish this sucker now."

He pushed play for the end scene. He didn't like that Dean was lying to Sam again. It seemed Sam wasn't allowed to lie to him, but lying back was the best thing since sliced bread. Sometimes he wanted to bash their heads against the other and tell the to stop lying and talk properly to each other, but they were just fictional characters.

He did have a good laugh with Ella at the end credit scene with Dean lip syncing to Eye of the Tiger, that was a great little scene.

And then he turned it off, another episode watched.

"Wow, we'll be doing this for a whole week come tomorrow. Hah, we started this on a Thursday, which seemed fitting. You know, Castiel and all. So, see you tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Sure! I'll go down with you. I feel like having some fun tonight and it is not Monday or Wednesday."

She blinked at him for that comment. "Huh?"

"Slow club nights. I open the kitchens on Wednesdays, but nothing can save a Monday night."

She laughed at that and held out her hand. He took it and was dragged to his feet by a small bundle of excitable human female. "Well, come on then. I'll go down with you to the club, but I am going to go home. I'm not staying tonight."

"Oh, that's fine. Have fun."

"Yep, I will."

He knew he would too.

He hoped the good, fun episodes kept up, but he somehow very much doubted it.

* * *

Headcanon - The second reason Lucifer doesn't like Dean is because his behaviours are similar to his own and Lucifer hates himself, soooo...

In another chapter further down the line, Lucifer actually tries to explain the difference between having similarities to a character and relating to a character as he does with Sam and Dean. Ella gives a Star Trek reply to it.


	7. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Okay, I don't think Dean is as creepy sexually as Lucifer makes him out in this chapter. He's just going on a rant about the first thing he could, because he knows he's going to have to face this world's Uriel soon. On Halloween. Ow.

* * *

Episode Seven - It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

The first thing Ella did when she got to his place that Wednesday night was show off the cheap bottle of champagne she had with her. She went to his bar and grabbed two glasses and filled them.

"I noticed that you are out of champagne and tonight is a champagne night!"

He blinked at her and he could tell that he probably looked just as confused as he felt. "Um, why?"

She grinned widely at him, before taking a sip from one of the glasses and passing the other to him. "Dude, we're a week into this crazy plan and it's still going. That needs to be celebrated, even if it is with cheap champagne and another episode of Supernatural you're probably not going to like."

He winced. "Oh no, more of Dean being a right bastard?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Um, no, not really. You said the first night that Uriel died and he was the only angel to do so. This episode introduces the show's Uriel. So, a lot of unpleasant memories are probably going to be brought up for completely different Winchester free reasons, though I can't remember how badly Dean acts at the end of the episode, I'm pretty sure it's not as bad as metamorphosis."

He grimaced at that. "Oh great..."

"Yep, so, peace offering and celebration in one. Cheap, horrible champagne."

He grinned at that. "Yes, bad champagne is definitely the right way to go with this, though whiskey would go down better."

She laughed at that, before taking her glass and herself to the couch and flopping down. She grabbed the remote before he could get to it, but at least she waited until he sat down before pressing play.

Trust it to be a Halloween episode. This was going to be hard. A Uriel that wasn't his brother alive and well in an episode played on the day his real brother died.

"Shit, why Halloween? Why this?"

This time Ella paused it to look at him.

"What's wrong with Halloween?"

"Did I tell you that's when Uriel died?"

She winced. "Ouch. Shit, this episode is going to be so bad for you..."

"Yeah..."

"Sure you don't want to skip this one?"

He shrugged. "No. I might miss something important. And there is bound to be other episodes with Uriel in them. Might as well get it out of the way."

She nodded at that one, pressed play and some guy stole his own candy before Halloween and died from razor blades in them. She handed him the remote after that to do with as he pleased.

He gripped the flimsy piece of plastic like a lifeline.

He did feel better and laughed at Dean's "So vanilla he made vanilla seem spicy' line. That was funny and he knew people like that. They were fun to play with when they let go.

He curled his lip in disgust at Dean saying he would never followed by a look that said that he would. He may be very sexually active, but he did not sleep with minors. For that matter he didn't sleep with virgins. No matter how old hey happened to be. He refused to be someone's first time. Plus, he preferred older men and women who were experienced and knew what they liked.

Yeah, the first problem Lucifer had with Dean and it has so far followed him through the entire series was the way he was with women. It felt like Dean thought he was owed sex for saving a woman. It sickened him, as it was sex out of obligation.

He preferred sex that was 100% give and take free will consensual.

Dean...did not.

Thankfully, the show didn't make him a rapist, just creepy.

And looking at underage women in a sexual way was one of those very creepy things.

"Dude, move on already!"

He glared at Ella. "You actually like a guy who would hit on and sexually fantasize about minors. Nice, Ella. I thought better of you."

She smacked him. "He's a fictional character and not real and I am not a minor."

"No, you just like the way he looks and acts. This is how he acts towards women and teen girls. Charming."

Ella glared back at him. "Like you're any different, Mr I will have sex with anything with legs!'

He folded his arms and leaned back. "You think? You saw an entire line of people I slept with in a two month basis. The youngest was 22. I don't do minors. I don't do teens or children. I don't do virgins. I don't do people who aren't familiar enough with themselves sexually. I don't do inexperienced. Do you have any idea of how big the line is of people I have rejected sleeping with because of this? No, because you see only the line of the people I have. I have standards. Dean, fictional or not, doesn't."

That shut Ella up. And were they seriously fighting over this? Wow. He turned back to the television and pushed play, not really looking forward to this episode at all any longer, even though the witch mystery itself was interesting.

He winced at the butchering of the pronunciation of Samhain.

He smiled when he saw Castiel again and how he took Sam's hand. He didn't see it as a rejection like Sam might have thought, it's just how Castiel knew him as. "Aww, he likes him," he said, and Ella chuckled by his side.

"They get to know one another without the whole demon blood thing going on later and become closer than just shaking hands."

"Glad to hear it."

He hadn't paused it through that tiny little conversation, so immediately did the moment that the black man in the background got called a demolition specialist. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, no. Uriel saw patterns and was stationed at the Gates, not demolished things. You want something demolished ask Michael, or Gabriel. Gabriel can be full on brutal when he wants to be and people piss him off. It's a good thing he's a ball of fun and laughter and joy otherwise. Michael I swear just likes to hurt things for the joy of hurting them..."

Ella patted his shoulder. "So, Uriel didn't ever try to destroy things?"

He sighed. "Well, he did try to destroy mum and failed, and so he went after Chloe to get to me to get to mum. It was a whole big mess and how he ended up dead..."

"Oh yeah, Stabby Town dagger of soul destruction. You told me. Wait...he went after you and Chloe. Does that mean that you..."

"Killed him? In self defense, yes. He was about two seconds away from using his patterns to kill Chloe and then he was likely to kill mum and maybe Maze for good measure. He said he woudn't kill me though. The only way to stop him from that was to...well, to stop him. He would have kept coming back. And before you ask, yes it still huts and no, I will likely never forgive myself for it."

"I wasn't going to ask, but that's good to know. And I'm sorry you felt you had to do that to save the people you love."

He grinned small and sad down at her. "I'd do it for you too, you know?"

She put her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad."

They stayed in silence for a minute or two, before he sighed and hit play again.

He didn't stop it for the rest of the episode. By the end, he liked this version of Castiel a whole lot more, disliked Uriel even more than he already had from that first visit as a smiter of towns and liked that Dean didn't go off on Sam for using his powers.

He wasn't sure how this was going to end, but he did know all the seals would be broken because he knew that this version of him would get out of hell. He wasn't too sure he was looking forward to that if even Uriel was made out to be a bigger dick in the show than he was in real life.

"Well, I'll leave you to your deep thoughts. Night Lucifer. And spirits up, dude, another fun episode of the curse kind again tomorrow."

That did raise his spirits just a bit and he smiled at her. "Thanks. I don't think I'd still be watching if you weren't here, and yeah, I may want to quit, but I won't. I will get through this show even if it feels like it's going to slowly torture me."

Ella laughed at that. "Trust me, some of this show can get so bad it feels like torture to me, so hey, I'll be suffering right along with you there, buddy."

He nodded and said his goodbyes.

He was still on the couch staring at the blank screen a half hour later, well after Ella had left.

* * *

Headcanon - Uriel the demolition expert had to become that once Michael took over Heaven and Gabriel split. Someone had to do it, and he was chosen. Some other angel took his place guarding the Gates of Heaven.

Headcanon - Supernatural's Uriel is a Seraph, while Lucifer's is an Arch. I will forever wonder how good a military strategist Castiel is that he got put in charge of his Garrison after Anna Fell instead of Uriel, who would have been next in rank.


	8. Wishful Thinking

Ella starts up her spoiler policy in this chapter, after spoiling Lucifer.

* * *

Episode Eight – Wishful Thinking

Lucifer had two tumblers of whiskey on the coffee table ready by the time Ella arrived that night.

If she had wanted to celebrate the end of the first week, he could celebrate the start of a new one. Thursdays were now the beginnings for this event and he would remember that for the long time ahead of this slow and somewhat agonizing marathon he had gotten himself into.

Personally, he hoped that he was able to see the angels as just characters by the time the show ends, if the show ended while they were slowly going through it.

At least the first 3 seasons had gone by fast and this wasn't starting at the beginning. No, Ella decided to join in on the fun because of the angels, and especially because of him. Well, the show's version of him. He refused to quit. He made a bet and he was sticking to it even though he could end a bet if he wanted.

At least it hadn't been a full on deal. He always had an out.

And now his stupid brain was going in circles.

Ella got there late, with a scowl on her face. "Ugh, today has been all sorts of busy for me. Ooh, drink, thanks!"

She thumped herself down beside him and grabbed the drink in her normal place, before grinning at him. "Thankfully, as I said at the end of last night, this episode is another fun one of the curse kind. So this will cheer me up heaps. Well, except maybe the suicidal teddy bear. That actually kinda blows, but hey!"

He stared at her and let out a disbelieving laugh. "Suicidal teddy bear?"

She grinned at him. "Oh yeah. You better believe that is a thing that happens this episode. So, hurry up and put it on, so you can see for yourself!"

He grabbed the remote and put it on, as per her orders. He had to see how a teddy bear could possibly be suicidal.

He almost paused at the point where Dean took on the case just for the chance he got to see naked women. But he didn't to save Ella the rant he had gone on yesterday.

He frowned at the couple making out in the restaurant like they were about to strip off and start going at it in the middle of their Chinese food. That was weird. Then the whole ghost helping the woman up and complaining about his mum finding out.

He did pause it at the big foot sighting and the footprints. "Okay, this episode is really, really weird. Just like you said. And kind of fun in the weird way, which I like. But...what in the hell is going on in this town, because it is definitely something and not nothing, but nothing adds up to anything real."

She laughed and shook her head. "You'll just have to keep on watching, Lucifer. Trust me, you'll find out."

He pouted, but turned back to the screen. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. Maybe I just don't like you knowing when I don't. It kind of sucks."

She laughed at that. "Aww, I promise not to spoil things in episodes ever again and make sure that it goes better. Unless it was a big thing like Uriel yesterday."

"Yeah, warnings for Uriel would be nice. I can arm myself with emotional support the day after..."

"That's what therapy is for?"

"Yep!" And with that, he pushed the play button and got it going again.

He paused it again as soon as the little girl had dropped off her crate and rode herself home on her bike to laugh. It wasn't the thought of a pre pubescent girl looking at porn, because she didn't seem into it at all, thankfully. It wasn't the alcohol she obviously hadn't tried a drop of. Oh no, it was because of how the boys reacted to her.

Sam and his cute confused face. Dean with his wise crack about her being too young. It was so typically them.

But with the fur, the big foot feet and now this he figured out where the teddy bear came from but... "How is a teddy bear that big and wandering around? What did this girl do? Dump a soul into it? Eww. Is that even possible? Hmm, now I am wondering if it is possible. Huh, I wonder if one of the souls in hell would be willing to test it out and see..."

Ella punched him on the shoulder for that one. "Lucifer, no! Leave the souls alone."

"But it's an interesting idea! Now I need to know if it will work."

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "A little girl who has never seen a soul in her life is not going to suddenly drop one into a teddy bear. For one, she'd have no idea what a soul looked like, or what to do with it if she did."

He blinked, but had to give a conceding nod to that one. "True. Okay, it can wait until after anyway. Wanna watch?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'd prefer no to know what you do with Hell-bound souls in your spare time while you're out of Hell. It's bad enough with the whole torture shtick when you're there to work."

He grinned. "That.. is also true. Okay, turning it back on now."

He pushed play, interested in knowing what happened to this teddy and it's possible soul.

He awww'd at the thought of the two boys trying to make the girl feel better by telling her they were teddy bear doctors after she said she thought her bear was sick. That was actually really sweet of both of them.

He paused it again after Audrey said her mum wished that her parents were in Bali so that was where they were. "Okay, suddenly the title of this episode makes all the sense in the world. It's wishes coming true. Didn't anyone ever tell this town be careful what you wish for? Wishes are not meant to come true. Usually bad things happen. Curse or no. But this, oh yeah, this is a curse."

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Okay, I know I spoiled that one for you already, but how do you figure that?"

"Usually if a wish comes true it's singular, for one person only. This seems to be affecting the town as a whole, not just Audrey or her family. Unless the teacher at the beginning is somehow related to the girl."

She blinked and stared at the paused screen. "Huh, not that I know of. Good reasoning there, buddy. You should be a detective."

He chuckled at that. He didn't need to be a detective to do detective work. And besides, he already worked with one daily. That was all he needed.

He unpaused it to see what else was going to happen, because he was truly finding this episode fascinating.

He let out a loud "hah!" and pointed at the screen at Sam's common sense of knowing a wish fulfillment was actually a bad thing with a price attached.

He paused it after Sam sent the invisible kid packing to wince. "Ouch. Okay, that explains everything then. That poor kid. He can't afford the internet."

"The internet?"

"Well, he is underage so can't buy porn mags, can he? Sooo.."

"Oh, internet porn, of course. Well, I will continue thinking him a creep for wanting that as a wish."

"Creep he may be, but no one is a creep like that without reason. See I can see Dean wishing for something like that, because he just likes ogling naked women. Especially if they're Asian. But at the same time, even Dean has morals that would stop that, because he prefers things to be consensual, or looks at porn."

"So you're saying if it was just to look at ladies to get off, you'd say he'd do it, but morals stand in the way? And a teen boy would have less morals about such things."

He nodded. "True, especially one that can't find his way to porn. But note no other boy has wished the same thing. It's just this one. Horny or not. They would have girlfriends, or boyfriends, or know how to find porn and so have no need to."

Ella winced. "Okay, kind of seeing the point, but still stuck on creeper who would sneak in on girls showering."

He shrugged. "Point. I'll shut up now."

He paused it again after Wes admitted to throwing the coin into the well and the boys were taking him to the restaurant. He pointed at the screen. "Now that guy right there. He is a grade A creeper. All he cared about was that one woman and did everything to get her to fall madly in love with him Mind you, emphasis on the mad part of that. And he still doesn't want to end it, even though he knows the wishes go bad. Even though he is clearly uncomfortable with it, simply because the woman he had a crush on would have sex with him. Now that right there, that is gross. That is...he has completely taken her free will away. That woman is raped every time they have sex. That woman has no say in anything, because she literally can't help herself. Hell, that's the reason I never got with the Detective."

"Whoa wait, what about you not getting with Chloe being about free will?"

He grimaced. "Yeah, I found out the end of last year that she was literally made for me. As in, no choice, she would love me. No choice I would love her. We wouldn't have even met each other if my Dad hadn't intervened and shoved her in my path. And all this was set up with neither of us knowing it just so I would go for it. But I found out and the moment I did, she was off the menu for me. I just...can't."

"Oh shit that's just...kind of sweet of you and at the same time horrifying. Seriously, she was literally made to love you?"

"Yep."

"Oh...eww. Wow, here I thought she was massively crushing on Pierce. I want those two to get together since I never knew why you and her never got together."

"Well, now you know."

"Yeah. Ouch."

He sighed and pushed play, really wanting to get off the topic of his failed perfect love.

He paused it one more time right near the end after Wes lifted the coin out of the well when he found out Hope didn't remember a thing just so he could put his head in his hands and groan. "That arse just made her lose a month of time, because he was too busy thinking with his dick. I...I don't think I have hated anyone in this show more than I have Wes..."

Ella grinned at him. "Good. He's what a true bad guy is. And you didn't change your mind because he lifted the curse because Hope wanted one person dead because of him. She only wanted Sam dead because of Wes in the first place. And oh yeah, it is really gross."

"Why does the show play it like it is a tragedy that the guy lost the girl? She was never his to begin with."

"i don't know, dude. I do not know."

He shook his head and pushed play again to watch until the end.

He turned it off after the episode finished and grinned. "Hah, finally. Yes, Dean, you remember everything and you'll never forget. About damn time you admitted that to Sam or Bobby out loud. Good. So! You were right, besides all the absolute creepiness of the main bad guy in the episode, that was actually a fun episode about a curse, just as you said. So! Want to celebrate the start of a new week?"

She grinned widely at him and nodded. "Sure! I have nothing else planned tonight. So, Lux or stay up here and get me drunk?"

He laughed at that. "Nah, let's go down to Lux. I am in the mood to drink, dance and mingle with humanity tonight."

"Mingling with humanity sounds like a good thing. Come on, you. Let's go."

With that, he got up, turned off the television and joined her in the lift down to his club.

A good episode, good company and a good time afterwards. Tonight was, definitely, a good one.

* * *

Headcanon - No, Lucifer, just because you retconned yourself to make Deckerstar even remotely work, doesn't mean the huge problems I have with it are gone. The main one being this. Chloe was literally made for Lucifer. She freely chose Dan and Marcus, but with Lucifer, she has no choice. Also, God still intervened just so these two even crossed paths with each other, otherwise they never would have met.

Headcanon - God still intervened in Lucifer's life in the alternate universe, simply because Chloe exists. The only way an alternate would be free of His influence towards Lucifer's romantic life would be to not make him a girlfriend/wife. Because EWW.


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Spoiler policy is put into place for real this chapter. Ella will hold to it as best she can. In this chapter, Lucifer get's introduced to Anna!

* * *

Episode Nine – I Know What You Did Last Summer

He was waiting for her on the couch, ready with a big bowl full of hot popcorn when Ella arrived that night. She grinned widely at him, as she took her seat and immediately dug in. "Hm, nice. So! I know what you did last summer. Either this one is about Sam's past High School adventures, or I don't remember what this episode is at all. So, let's start."

He stared at her, before reaching for the remote. After he pushed play, he grabbed a handful of popcorn with his free hand and shoved it into his mouth. He looked forward to learning more about Sam's childhood, since most flashback episodes generally tended to show Dean's point of view. It will be a nice change.

She smacked him. "Ooh, oh yeah, I remember this. Anna! This is a two parter so get ready for a cliffhanger."

"Ugh, great..." he replied, letting his head drop to the couch behind him, as he watched a red headed woman in a hospital draw some pretty interesting things on a drawing pad. Having a therapy session with a woman who looked like Alex Kingston. He wouldn't mind her as a therapist, hah. Of course, he found out only after sleeping with Linda that sleeping with your therapist can get them fired and it is seen as really bad, so it was a good thing he and Linda had stopped the extra payments and stuck with money.

He paused it and cocked his head to the side. "Huh, she can hear the angels and that they are losing. And way to tell us there are 600 seals and 66 need to be broken. Could you get any more cliché, show. Oh, and there I am being talked about bringing the apocalypse. I think people are forgetting something..."

Ella looked at him. "Hmm, what?"

"i don't bring the end of all things, I bring change. Surely you can't say life has been in any way remotely boring since I came into your life."

She laughed at that and shook her head. "Nope, definitely can't. And change is good! More people should learnt that. And, of course, it's what a lot of God fearing people fear most."

He sighed out long and low. "Yeah, that is, unfortunately, very true."

He pushed play again, because even with the mentions of him, he was finding this Anna woman interesting. Was she a prophet? She could be a prophet. He kept that one silent and to himself.

He rose an eyebrow at her being able to tell demons from humans and grinned as she telekinetically moved the chest of drawers to smack into it. "Hah, I like this Anna! She's feisty!"

He paused it after Sam shot Dean down about talking how he got involved with Ruby and his flashback to trying to make a demon deal to bring Dean back. He ran his hands over his face. "Ooh, boy, I see where this is going. Dean was the first seal, wasn't he? I don't know how, but he was needed in Hell to break a seal. Question is could any Winchester do it or was it just Dean?"

Ella punched him for his questioning. "Shut up and watch and it will be told to you. No spoilers from here on out on big important stuff. Just small details, that's it. This is kinda really huge plot wise. So, no spoilers."

He pouted at her, but turned back to the television. "Fine, no spoilers. Still kind of uncomfortable with demons calling me their lord or their saviour or their father. I mean sometimes me and Maze will joke but that's all it is, jokes. Just...we're not even the same species."

"Adoption dude."

"I didn't adopt them!"

She grinned at him and put her head on his shoulder. "Who said you were the one that did the adopting?"

He stared at what he could see of the top of her head until he went cross eyed. "Huh. Well, thanks for the nightmares."

She patted his shoulder. "No problem. You're very welcome."

With a grin, he pushed play again.

He didn't push pause again for quite a while, instead getting really into the episode. He liked that Anna wasn't a prophet so much as she was attuned to angels. It gave a reason why the demons wanted her so badly without giving a really stupid reason for it. it made perfect sense.

He liked how she came out for Sam, even though some angels don't like him. Of course, some did not mean all. That was good. What he liked less was Dean's reaction to her The Dean. He did get why the angels talked about him all the time though, if he really was the first seal broken. Maybe the angels tried but got him out too late.

Poor Castiel must have been beating himself up about it. And, yeah, it did feel weird to think of Cassie as a guy.

And then Ruby crashed the party with the news that the demons had followed them there and were arriving.

And then there was a fight scene he actually enjoyed with a demon called Alastair? One of Dean's torturers by the sounds of it. A demon Dean definitely recognized, and considering his eyes were white, a really high ranking one in the show. Sam couldn't exorcise him back to Hell and the demon knife didn't work.

Then Sam and Dean saw one way out and took it. Jumping out the window.

It wasn't until he saw a wound being stitched up that he paused it again and spent a few seconds staring at the wound, before speaking. "Huh. Alright, I am really enjoying this episode. That was a great little fight scene but, and I couldn't help but notice this... the big bad demon Alastair now has the demon killing knife."

Ella nodded against his shoulder and ate some popcorn. "Yep, that was definitely a thing that happened."

He took a deep breath and, before he could say anything further pushed play. This episode was flying by, he was enjoying it that much.

He never thought he'd think that about an episode that mentioned angels so much.

He paused it again when Dean pushed Sam about Ruby again. The moment he said he deserved to know more. "Oh, screw you! No, you don't! You want to know. You can't stand not knowing, so you're guilting him into telling you. Uuuuugh, I don't like Dean and the way he treats Sam!"

Ella blinked up at him, before moving off of his shoulder. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and angrily chewed on it.

"I never saw it that way before."

He glared at her. "Yeah, well, you've never been emotionally abused. I'm sensitive to it."

She frowned. "Never thought of that, either. Huh."

He ran a hand through his hair and moaned. "I bet he says nothing about Hell in return, because he's that much of a bastard." He pushed play again before he could go off anymore. Only to see Sam fall for Dean's guilt trip and tells him.

He paused it after Ruby killed the other demon and rubbed at his head. "Sam. Don't drink and drive, you idiot! I get you're suicidal right now, but no! That's a stupid way to die."

Ella giggled at his side. "Hear hear!"

He grinned and pushed play again. Glad that at least the flashback story was interesting and didn't involve Dean guilting Sam into anything. He hoped the rest of the show stayed that way, though he doubted it. Dean had been like that since episode 1.

He paused it again when Dean showed up on screen asking to know what she taught him. He frowned at the screen or a few seconds and for once, it had nothing to actually do with Dean. "Wait. Did...Did Sam actually know about the Apocalypse beginning before Dean even got back? Oh, he has been holding out on us! Huh. I did not guess that."

Ella frowned at the screen. "I didn't actually remember that. Huh, I guess he did, or at least knew that it could happen at least. Huh."

He grinned. "And that was a lot of huh's."

She grinned back and flicked a piece of popcorn into his hair. He plucked it out and ate it, before pushed play again.

He laughed out loud when he realised that Sam was giving a blow by blow account of the first time he and Ruby had sex. "You asked for it, Dean. You don't get to complain about too much information. You ask for details, you get them!"

That had to be one of his favourite moments so far in the show.

Ella laughed by his side.

He paused it to laugh at Dean's apology and thanks to Ruby, because that was hilarious. This episode besides that one Dean moment so far had been excellent. Fun mixed in with actual plot.

He pushed play again until it ended.

He felt sorry for Anna when she found out her parents had died, but was happy that she knew to go to Sam for comfort and not Dean. She asked Sam to make the call, Sam was the one that told her and rubbed her back through the first few seconds of grief, before the angels came.

And then Castiel and Uriel were there, and Ella hadn't warned him about that at all, but it didn't really upset him, as the episode finished before anything much could happen and the words To Be Continued flashed across the screen.

He threw his hands in the air, before stopping the program. "What?! That was an awful place to stop it! Now I have to wait until tomorrow to find out how the heck they get Anna to safety."

Ella looked to him and shrugged. "Told you, man. Cliffhangers. As for Anna, how do you know they get her to safety?"

"Because they must, or it wouldn't be a two parter. I have no idea how though. This has really been a great episode, apart from Dean screwing up in the middle. I liked the Sam and Ruby flashback, so we now have their back story, I like Anna and her hearing angels. I like Ruby saving people, that's interesting for a demon! And I get to see this shows Cassie again. Seriously, I like him. Not the whole killing thing, though in this case I get it. Strategic move that sucks, but I get it."

Ella scowled. "Yeah. Both sides get that."

He grinned at her. "I am looking forward to tomorrow. And it is Friday and I am singing tonight. Good thing I am in the mood for some music."

Ella laughed at that, and shook her head. "You're always up for good music. But I can't stay tonight. Got a date with a nurse."

He smiled widely at her. "Well, have fun."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, I will. You too. Gotta go and get ready."

He nodded and got up to follow her down.

He wished her luck on her date, before going to the bar. He wondered what he would sing that night. Maybe he should wing it.

* * *

Unpopular opinion - Yep, I will forever see Dean as emotionally abusive, sometimes going to physical.

Headcanon - Dean reminds Lucifer of his mother, because the way Dean treats Sam is very similar to the way his Mum treated him. John reminds him of his dad. Two parent figures in Sam's life and both of them like his parents.

Headcanon - I don't know if I have mentioned Lux's schedule properly in this fic. So! Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday are normal nights. Friday and Saturday are all nighters in which he does his sets at the piano and singing. Monday and Wednesday are slow nights at the club. On Wednesdays, he opens the kitchen that was left there from when it was a boxing ring and serves good food and the dancers have the night off. Monday nights bore him at the club, because nothing much happens. The kitchen isn't opened, but the dancers do have the night off then as well.

Headcanon - Ella is Bi. She is less choosy with women then she is with men.


	10. Heaven and Hell

In which Lucifer finds out Anna is a fictional sister. Ella learns more about Hell and Lucifer's shitty life.

* * *

Episode Ten – Heaven and Hell

Ella was on the couch by the time he got in. He had been running late due to an interview he had been dragged into that afternoon with Chloe. The Detective saw fit to knock off work at 5 instead of 3 because Dan had the small human that night. He forgot they switched weekends with the child. So, he had to work the whole shift like most humans, because of being in the middle of a case.

She grinned widely at him. "Part 2, dude! Come on over here and sit down. I got it ready to go."

He glanced at the screen on his television and grinned widely back. Oh yes, this was hopefully going to be as fun as the last episode. And he'll find out how Anna ends up surviving, because he knew she would somehow.

He flopped himself down next to her, grabbed the remote she nicely left on the coffee table for him and pushed play on the episode named Heaven and Hell.

"Ooh, do we actually get to see in canon Heaven and Hell in this episode, outside Dean's five seconds chained up shot of it. Which, by the way, is highly inaccurate unless that happened to him before he died."

Sh winced at that. "Yeah, memories, got it. Eww. Now I'm imagining that actually happening to him and ugh, nope."

He grinned and nodded. "Yep, my thoughts exactly."

He paused it pretty damn quick. "Wait...they consider Anna worse than a demon?! What is this girl?"

Ella shifted beside him "Just watch, Lucifer..."

He stared at her. "Ooh, you don't want to answer. This is more than spoilers. You're afraid of my reaction."

She sighed. "Just...watch it, Lucifer."

He shrugged and did as she said, turning it back on.

He blinked at the screen during the title sequence. "Wait, did she just banish angels like they were demons? Did she send angels back to Heaven? How?"

Ella sighed. "Angel Banishing sigil."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah bet that would work just as well as the demon traps. Not at all."

She grinned at him. "I bet."

He laughed at Sam's "Dean, you're confusing real life with porn again" line, because he could totally see Dean doing that.

He grinned widely at Pamela being alive and well and commenting that Sam's arse was tight enough to bounce a nickel off.

He paused it again when Anna said she was an angel. He frowned. "Wait... she's an angel other angels want dead for being an abomination worse than a demon? Wow, they don't even think that badly of me! Harsh. And why the memory problems?"

"Oh, you find that out soon enough. And yeah I thought you would freak when you found out she was an angel."

He blinked at her with a confused frown. "Why? And who is Anna anyway? Anael?"

Ella shook her head. "Nope. Anna is apparently just Anna. That's her human name anyway. She goes by that the entire time she's in it. Oh, and Anael actually turns up in season 13. And is a totally different angel. And helps you out a bit too for that matter. Smart cookie, she is."

He grinned. "Aww, nice to know my sister has my back. Wait, she's not evil is she?"

She shook her head. "Nah, just pragmatic. She does what is best for her, even if the best is to be close to you."

"Huh, okay."

He pushed play again, feeling better about where this was going. Now she remembers she's an angel she can... he paused it again. "Wait. She's human! She aged like a human, if she had an actually childhood."

Ella nodded. "Yep, keep on watching, Lucifer."

He sighed. "You're saying that a lot this episode."

She grinned at him. "No spoilers on major plot points from yesterday on, remember?"

He moaned, but pushed play again. "Yeah yeah, I remember..."

He paused it again after hearing she disobeyed and winced. "Ouch. Oh, poor Anna."

"I'm guessing that little worse thing you can do is true then?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I said no to Dad and got thrown in Hell for it. I would hate to see what would happen to an angel that said the same thing after me. I wouldn't be surprised that there is a death sentence hanging over her head. Mum told me there may have been one over mine. I didn't believe her at the time and still don't but...my punishment was severe enough as is and Hell only needs one ruler..."

"Then what to do with those who disobey afterwards. Ouch, yeah, I see whee you're coming from. That sucks."

"Welcome to my crappy family life. But hey, they got something right, yay..." he pushed play, before Ella could say anything else.

He paused it after the talk between Sam and Ruby about Anna. "Wait, so she ripped out what made her an angel and she became the baby? I...don't understand this at all. That's not how miracle babies work. Or angels for that matter. We just are as much as humans just are."

Ella shrugged. "Yeah, that one never made much sense to me either. And since an angel is their grace in this show, you'd think ripping it out would kill them. But if an angel is in a vessel, they can survive and become human with the body if the Grace is taken out. If the Grace is destroyed though, the angel dies."

He nodded at that. "Okay, that made sense, it's just the miracle baby thing that doesn't."

She patted him on the shoulder. "I know, man, I know."

He pushed play again.

And he paused it again not soon after. "Wait, these angels apparently don't feel things? But.. wait, on the Halloween episode Castiel said he felt doubt. So Heaven has literally put a ban on emotions, here? Like, it's become immoral to feel anything other than what they're told. Wow. That's just...wow, so wrong."

"Oh yeah, angels can totally feel, it's just not really allowed much. It really sucks. Any angel that falls in this show falls because they feel too much and can't just go back."

Another point hit him and it hit hard. "Wait, angels can't have sex in this universe?!"

She laughed and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Trust you to go there. They can have sex...if they are in a vessel and aren't afraid of being cut off and falling. Because sex without another meaning behind it and just for fun is not a good thing. That doesn't stop angels from having sex though. Two angels in the show are well known for it, actually."

He perked up at that. "Oh, good." He clicked the play button, hoping to get more than five minutes in the episode this time.

Oddly, he felt the need to fast forward through Dean and Anna having sex. It took him a bit to realise that was his stupid emotions and brain mucking up. Instead he looked away. Maybe he should have made popcorn for tonight too, so he could occupy himself with something other than Dean having sex with his fictional sister that didn't even exist.

"Dude, this is seriously bugging you out. Hah!" Ella stated, a grin on her face.

"Shut up! It's like watching a sibling having sex with someone you really don't like. It's gross. I am not watching that."

She snorted, but got the hint and stayed quiet. He didn't look back to the screen again until after the sub par sex music was finished with.

He didn't stop the program again for quite a while after that, getting into it. Though he did like that Sam decided the best thing to do was use Ruby to get the demons there, while Dean got the angels there and make them fight each other. That was a good, solid, Sam plan.

He did pause it again right near the end though, curious to know if Dean talks about Hell or not, but right before finding out to point at the screen, smiling widely and shouted out a loud "Hah! See, this is why I like Sam better than Dean. He actually listens and decides to allow Dean his privacy when it comes to things like talking of Hell, but with Dean, he can't stand not knowing and guilt's Sam into talking about everything he doesn't want to talk about."

Ella smacked him in the shoulder again. "Shut up and turn it on. I want to see how accurate this next bit is."

That got his attention and without any further talk, he pushed the play button to finish the episode.

After the conversation was over, he turned it off. "Okay, what parts are you interested in?"

"Not the whole torture thing, I get how that's different for everyone and a demon's job, not a human soul's. No, it is more the time difference I'm interested in. In this 4 months equates 40 years. Is that accurate?"

He grinned and couldn't help but laugh, before shaking his head. "Nope."

Ella's face look relieved. "So the times are the same then?"

He grinned at her, and he could feel the look in his eyes disputed that well enough. Thinking about it too hard sometimes was enough to make him never want to go back, even to escape the mundane human life he has started for himself up here on Earth.

"Nope, the time difference is further apart. 40 years in hell would be 40 seconds on Earth. The true time difference is a year to every second."

She looked at him horrified. "How often did you get out for breaks? I know you must have.."

He shrugged. "Once every decade or so human time on Earth. Sometimes longer, depending on if things were busy or not. And they usually were. Down in Hell, I don't generally look like this all the time. I have another face under this one, which is where the stories of the Devil having red skin comes from. Except the truth is more that I don't have skin any longer. I never healed skin back again after the Fall. The red skin I supposedly have isn't skin. It's muscle. Tissue. You see bits of bone in some places. It is not pretty and generally can drive people insane..."

"That...holy shit, I am so sorry!"

He shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it, but up here I can wear my old shape, my true form, and be happy. Up here, I can be seen and not have people scream in terror. I can do things I can't when not looking like this. My times out of Hell were filled with as much sex as I could possibly have in a day or so's time, because that was all the time I got before someone came and fetched me right back to Hell."

She covered her mouth. "Oh shit, that's right, you have all the working pats just like a human does. Losing all skin would mean..."

He grimaced at her. "Yep. And may I say owwwwwwww. I tried once. I couldn't even..."

She held up a hand to stop him talking. "Yeah I get it. Damaged muscles."

"Yep. Which means no fun."

She nodded and got up. "I need to go home now and just...not think for a while."

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to get my extraordinarily perfect arse downstairs for a set I have in half an hour. So, good luck with your not thinking. I have a show to do."

She grinned at him, but the look for once didn't seem very happy. "Yeah. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

He waited until the lift had come back up before getting in it and going down to the club.

He had the feeling she wouldn't show up for work tomorrow.

* * *

Headcanon - Chloe generally works weekdays from 9-3, so she can get off work to pick up Trixie from school. On days she knows she will be late she either sends Dan, or gets one of Trixie's friends' parents drive her back home and stay over until she gets home. No school bus for this young lady.

Headcanon - Incest is one of the biggest squicks Lucifer has. It falls even onto fictional brothers and sisters :P

Headcanon - The adults in that conversation Lucifer has about his parents saying or wanting him dead was actually reversed. I headcanon God did throw him to Hell, but to keep him safe from his mother, who was pissed off about something he did when he questioned his father. His mother told him it was the other way around to get close to him again and keep him second guessing and hating his father so her plan to overthrow Heaven succeeded.

Headcanon - Lucifer while in his devil form can't have sex because his penis was also damaged and is just as scarred as the rest of him. Ouch. No, I don't believe he made himself into that, mainly because that was a retcon and I go with what the show originally gave us. Lucifer did not think himself a monster until after he killed Uriel. which means the Fall caused that damage and it is his main form while in Hell.


	11. Family Remains

This is a bad chapter when it comes to Dean. I don't believe most of the things Lucifer says about Dean in this episode. This is Lucifer venting. Also, due to the nature of the episode, trigger warning for Incest.

* * *

Episode Eleven – Family Remains

He was right in that Ella didn't appear at work, instead calling in sick. Though he knew she would be there that night, same as always, because she made a bet and she would stick it through with him.

Nothing bad had happened anyway, she had just needed the day off to think and get rid of any bad feelings. Or at least, that's what he figured out from what little he knew of human emotions. But as it was, he was right about that. He got home from the police station to Ella dressed in her Sunday best. He had forgotten in his enthusiasm to watch more that she was dragging him to church on Sunday nights.

She grinned softly at him. "Sorry. But I promised my priest I would introduce you to him tonight. Don't make me be a liar now, Lucifer."

He groaned, but went with her anyway. Why he had waited until the evening instead of going during the day, even though she had the day off was beyond his reasoning.

Unless she had done it for him, which was slightly frightening. Slightly.

Father Maloney though had been very wary around him, as he smiled widely at him while Ella introduced him. Seriously, it looked like the guy was going to ask him why he hadn't burst into flames as soon as he had entered the church.

It came to no surprise when he did ask how he managed to get himself into the House of God. His answer was a little bit smart, but true.

"Padre, this is a church. Worship dad all you want, but don't call it his house. It's not. Trust me, I lived there for a while until I was kicked out for saying no. If this was his house, I wouldn't be here, even with Ella trying to dragging me."

Ella had hit him on the arm as she was fond of doing lately and he grinned at her. "Lucifer, be nice."

"I am nice! Just because the truth is too hard to swallow for some doesn't make it any less the truth."

That was obviously when he was called the father of lies. He left in a foul mood after that. Ella dogging his footsteps, as he had driven them there that night.

Now they were once again sitting on his couch with the next episode ready to play. "Family remains? I'm guessing this is a ghost episode."

Ella grinned widely at him and he was glad to see she wasn't angry with him for cutting the so called intro short. "This is much more than a simple ghost story. This is actually a pretty damn spooky episode for us poor humans for reasons that will become apparent later on."

He was intrigued by that as he picked up the remote. "ooh, this sounds interesting then." He pushed play.

He was slightly annoyed by Dean working them both to the bone, but he understood why he was doing it, as it was a trait he shared with Dean. Drowning out bad things by doing good things you enjoy. Dean enjoyed the job and killing things. Lucifer enjoyed parties, drinking and sex.

He still felt like he had better coping skills, as he couldn't get drunk, therefore could he even be considered an alcoholic? Huh, he'd have to ask Linda next appointment.

Would he go through withdrawal if he stopped drinking...?

He didn't stop it for quite a while, actually, as it focused more on the bit characters, there was little for the boys to actually do. And there was a lot of episode, or so it seemed, that focused on these people from the family moving into the farm house.

He stopped it during the conversation the husband and wife were having, about hoping it a better year. He frowned at the screen and paused the program. "Wait, I know, no spoilers for big things but... what happened here? Not necessarily this family, I mean the last one? I know this one had some tragedy happen but... I suddenly feel like the reason the daughter of the old man at the start committed suicide was a damn good reason for wanting to die."

Ella grinned at him. "Yep, spoilers. On the upside, this is a one shot and all will be revealed in all it's gory detail later. Just keep on watching, Lucifer."

He nodded and pointed the remote at the screen. He lowered it again. "No, wait, what did happen to this new family, and did they know about the murder of the guy who lived there before them? I mean, it's a locked room mystery to these humans. And there's... OH. Oh that is clever..."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I think yo just figured something out there. Can we get back to it now, please? Before I die of old age by the time we get to the end of the show?"

He poked out his tongue at her, but pushed play again.

He paused again when Dean threatened to shoot the uncle to keep him with the rest of the family with a gun he didn't even have. "Oh yeah, Dean needs to kept well away from guns right now. I would not put it past him to start murdering people for pissing him off."

Ella glared at him. "Seriously dude, what?! Dean wouldn't do something like that!"

He raised an eyebrow at him. "I am betting there is at least one scene that proves he would."

She shut up at that one and shook her head. Meaning he was more than likely right. Yeah, his main problem with Dean is he was basically a psychopath with a mission. And the mission has nothing to do with killing ghosts or anything supernatural, no. It was the one lesson drilled into him from 4 years old. Protect Sam.

That was the one thing keeping Dean from going dark side. If he stopped going through what he considers a responsibility, he'd be a psycho killer...

"Ugh, Dean makes me angry. I know his type and they all end up in Hell."

Ella glared at him and punched his arm. He was so glad he had not invited the Detective to share in these nightly episodes. He'd lose an arm by the end of a bad Dean episode.

He pushed play to switch her anger on something else.

He paused it again when everyone got out of the house after the girl attacked and he stared. "Oh, wow. Huh. That is a twist. I mean I guessed the girl was a kid of the daughter who hung herself, but I didn't think she was alive because of how pale and washed out she was. She's been living in the walls. Oh! Sealed off dumb waiter. I feel like an idiot..."

Ella snorted. "Hah, good."

He pouted at her then pushed play again.

He paused it again when he found out that the dad of the girl is also her grandfather. "Oh, oh no. Have I mentioned that I have a squick a mile wide about incest? It's big. Especially with that thing with my mum going on about sex and... Yeah, no. I understand the whole creepy thing now. That...that is just not right and I feel ill now."

Ella stared at him. 'Shit, I forgot you said that about your mom, how she'd tell you about her sexual exploits. That's just... so wrong. Is this triggering you or something?"

He shook his head. "No, not so much as the whole Uriel thing. Or Dean calling his mum sexy. They were more triggery. This is just a huge no, makes me extremely uncomfortable and glad I didn't end up like the daughter in this episode. Knowing my luck, Mum might have tried..."

Ella stared at him in horror. "Holy shit. I am so sorry. Want to stop or keep going?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, let's keep going."

She nodded as he pushed play again.

He turned it off to stare at the screen in horror. "Oh dad no. There's two of them? And there's a boy and a girl and...oh, I am getting a drink, before I throw up."

Ella giggled at him. "That really is some squick you got going there."

He glared at her. "Shut up." He got on his feet and made his way to his bar, pouring himself a tumbler full of scotch. He took a big gulp of it, before going back to the couch. He brought the bottle with him, just in case.

He pushed play, wanting to get the rest of this over with as soon as possible.

Once the episode was over, he turned it off and thought about that last scene, shaking his head. "I have no doubt in my mind he enjoyed it. None. He's the kind of person who would. And he's not enjoying it because he was able to turn the pain of Hell into pleasure to torture and kill, he's doing it because it is what he has always done and enjoyed. Dean is a killer. Only morals drummed into his head as a kid telling him to protect others is what saves them from being just as dead as the supernatural creatures."

Ella hit him again much harder than before. "Dude, no."

He glared at her. 'Yes. He's Supernaturals version of Dexter, the so called good serial killer, because he only kills criminals himself.

Ella got up then. "Nope, I'm going home because I don't want you saying anything more mean about Dean tonight."

He shrugged "That's your choice. Night."

She nodded at him but didn't say any parting words. Instead she just turned around and walked into the lift.

Now, this time he worried she wouldn't be back tomorrow night.

* * *

Note - I don't agree with most of what Lucifer says about Dean in this episode. This is Lucifer venting through a bad night.

Note - I also don't think Lucifer's mum would have done anything sexual to Lucifer.

Headcanon - Lucifer lies about not being triggered because he doesn't understand what a trigger is. It is why he ends up getting into a fight with Ella about Dean at the end. And him needing to drink to get through the episode even outside that.


	12. Criss Angel is a Douche Bag

A nice, fun one with some angst at the end because of Lucifer feels.

* * *

Episode Twelve – Criss Angel is A Douche Bag

Ella seemed to have forgiven him for calling her fave a serial killer yesterday, which was a good thing, although her mood wasn't exactly the best. Still, at least she had decided to show up to watch this episode with him.

The first thing that jumped out at him was the title, which had him snickering. "So, I'm guessing Criss Angel is a douche bag. Douche bag, not a douchebag. Why is it two words instead of just one?"

Okay maybe he was trying to warm Ella back up after a day of the cold shoulder, and it seemed to be working because she grinned at him.

"Maybe they'd get into trouble writing it down as one word."

"What, calling someone a Douche is fine, calling someone a bag is fine, calling someone both one after the other is great, but smooshing the two together is just not allowed?"

"Television land. It's a weird and scary place. Who knows how their minds work?"

He gave her that one, grinning and nodding to her words. "That is true. Okay, let's watch what this douche bag will do."

He pushed play on tonight's episode and hoped he wouldn't be ran out of his home after a fit of temper from the usually so excitable Ella.

He stopped it when the three old guys all called the guy on stage a douchebag together for his utterly ridiculous act to laugh. "Okay, if that is Criss Angel, then oh yeah, he's a douchebag. It's a magic show bro, not a disco party for you to hog the lights. Though there is nothing wrong with guy-liner. It makes me look fabulous."

And that seemed to do it, Ella laughed at his side and seemed to loosen up a bit. "Holy shit, I know, right? I'd prefer to watch the old guy doing card tricks than an entitled ass thinking he owns the stage and everyone should bend to his will."

Lucifer grinned at that. "There are times when owning a stage is good. But only if it is a solo act and no one else is involved, and a magician always needs an apprentice. Or they should have one. It's a time honoured tradition that should be kept. In which case, she should also share the lights. I doubt this guy would ever share with anyone."

"Hah, remember the time in Vegas and we put on that show? You only joined the dancers to sing down there with them after you had established them as definitely part of the act, while you mainly stayed at the piano. And it was fun. Hard, but fun."

He grinned. "I do like to put on a show, but the dancers should be equally rewarded for their work."

She nodded. "Yep, glad we agree. Push play."

He pushed play, with a grin on his face.

He oohed when the drunk asshole of a magician at the bar died while Jay got out in time and performed his trick. Which must have failed because of the dead guy. "This looks to be a fun episode. Witches?"

Ella frowned. "You know, I think it's actually just magic. But real that one of the guys got their hands on, but I don't really remember."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

She shrugged. "Believe it or not, I actually don't remember everything that goes on in this show. And while this episode is fun, it was pretty forgettable. I didn't even remember it existed until I saw the title, but remembered it was about magicians."

He grinned. "Huh, should be just as fun for you remembering then, as it is for me watching it now. It has me intrigued and we haven't even seen the Winchester boys yet."

She rolled her eyes in his direction. "Dude, just turn it back on."

He did so at her word.

He stopped it again. "Ooh, Someone taking Tarot cards to a literal meaning? This guy drops dead from 10 stab wounds and there's the ten of swords. Nice. So, it is magic tricks being turned on others through a true magic device. It's a proper tarot set with real magic."

Ella brightened. "Oh yeah, I remember this now. The magic cards. I don't remember if they're cursed or just there to turn magic tricks onto someone else if they go deadly."

He grinned. "Either way this is fun to speculate about."

He pushed play again, wanting to see where this episode goes. He liked the fun ones.

He laughed at everyone calling this kid a douchebag. Because he clearly is one. He wondered if he was the one that would die that night. Someone was going to take the death meant for Jay.

He paused it again when The Chief came on screen so he could bury his face in his hands and laugh. "Oh holy shit, I am in love with these old magicians! They're great! They totally got Dean into a BDSM gay club. Oh, oh please say he stays! This is precious!" He quickly pushed play once he had stopped laughing so hard and had his say, just to see.

He frowned and paused it again shortly after. "Wait...did Dean stay and enjoy the delights of the Chief or did he not? I mean, he was obviously gone for a while. Ooh and there is trouble in paradise for Sam. Not into the demon blood much right now. And I still don't know how that is supposed to up his abilities. He must have been born with them, they can't just magically appear for no reason."

Ella grinned. "Big spoilers, Lucifer. Not telling."

He pouted and pushed play.

He grinned as the douchebag kid did end up dead by the rope. "What card was used for this? Fool card?"

She grinned. "Wait and see. Because I don't remember specific cards."

He did wait until the card was revealed and paused. "Ooh, Hanged Man, hah, of course. Well, he was hanged, so taken to the literal name, but not what the card means."

Ella laughed. "I don't think the actual meaning means much. It's a magic deck of tarot cards to be taken literally."

He frowned at the screen. "Wait...what would happen if the death card was used? Would they be stripped of all skin down to their skeleton? Wow, what a way to go. Ew. And ow."

Ella shuddered at the imagery. "Thanks a lot for that imagine in my head, Lucifer."

He grinned at her. "On happier news, at least Dean is talking to Sam like a person this episode. And with the life they lead, I am amazed they got to 14 seasons. Because yeah, they should be dying young. Wait, does this mean Dean made it to 40? Huh."

"Well, he was 26 first season, so yeah."

"Good for him." He pushed play, because it also means it was likely Sam wouldn't reach 40.

He laughed as Jay got out of the ropes and disappeared. He really liked Jay.

He frowned. "Wait, what? How did he live and get young? That...resurrection? What card did he use to grow young again."

"Shh, just watch."

He didn't turn it off for the rest of the episode, which ended on such a downer note he felt sad about it. He switched off the television and stared at the screen.

"It's weird."

Ella looked up him, confused. "What's weird?"

"How short your lives are. Weird and sad. And I just realised that I've never actually had human friends before. You're all going to grow old and die and I'm not. I'm going to go on and live and stay young, because it was the way I was made. No magic, just plain natural immortal lifespan."

She stared at him. "Wow, Lucifer, deep."

He grinned at her. "Shut up. I've only ever really dealt with death in...well weird ways. A brother I killed to save mortal lives. And of course, all the already dead souls I could stomach in Hell. Death is not a natural part of an angel's life. Unless you're Azrael, and even then it's just a job to her. I have no frame of reference until one of you dies."

Ella was suddenly hugging his arm. "Aww. Well, for what it's worth, us humans? We grow up and learn about death pretty early in life. Through a pet, or a relative or friend. Accident or age. We all die. That's what's natural to us. We fear death but we also know to not die would be wrong. It's why the witches and humans who do things to stay young or immortalize themselves, both in this show and every other show and book and everything else under the sun that has it, are considered the bad guys."

He nodded at that one, then let out a sigh. "Just so you know, I hate Mondays."

She laughed at the sudden switch in conversation. "Dude, everyone hates Mondays."

He sighed and shook his head. "Slow club night, Mondays. I am going to go drink the bar in Lux."

She hugged him harder than she had been before letting go. "Well, have fun with that. I am going to go home and read Harry Potter."

He blinked. "Huh, of course. Voldemort."

She grinned. "Yep. Point taken. Go and think. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she got up and left.

It took him a half hour before he got up off the couch to go down to Lux.

This show was going to make him think of things that aren't very pleasant and natural for him.

Life with humans was going to hurt. A lot. But he wouldn't give up his friends for anything.

* * *

Headcanon - Dean totally stayed for a fun session with The Chief. Yes, I see Dean as Bi. Also with many kinks.

Headcanon - Even working with dead bodies for a hobby, Lucifer doesn't actually understand how death truly affects other people. The death of Uriel hurt the entire celestial family and not one of them knows how to deal with it.


	13. After School Special

In which Charlotte joins them for the first time.

* * *

Episode Thirteen – After School Special

Ella showed up early that night, to his horror bringing Charlotte with her.

He blinked. "Umm, hi. This is unexpected."

Ella grinned widely at him while Charlotte stayed by the lift, shifting from one foot to the other, as if afraid she'd get booted out by him if he got mad enough.

"Well, Charlotte was in the lab today looking at evidence for a case and I told her that after work everyday I come here to watch Supernatural to learn more about real stuff instead of fake stuff and to hear you complain about how much of an evil bastard Dean is. She asked if she could come."

He blinked. "Umm, sure. I have no problem with it. I just would have liked a bit of a heads up first. Have you watched any of this show before, Charlotte? Because this season opened up the can of works which is the war between Heaven and Hell in the show. In actuality there is no war. I don't even know where humans get that idea from..."

Charlotte walked over to them, now that she knew she was actually invited by him and not crashing anything special or whatnot. A smile made it onto her face and he had the thought that she had a nicer smile than his mum ever had, even while inhabiting her body.

He shoved down the sudden urge to hug her.

"No, I've never watched it before, but I have heard of it. So what should I expect?"

Ella looked at tonight's title and grinned. "Okay, this episode is one with flashbacks in it. It's mainly Sam focused. It's a ghost episode based in one of the schools the boys had to go to when he was a teen."

Lucifer grinned at this. "Ooh, going back to a good old fashioned ghost hunt! I thought that would have been two episodes ago until the twist in the middle. We haven't had a ghost since, what, second episode. And even then, it could be argued that that was more than just normal ghosts."

Ella nodded. "Oh yeah, get ready for the show to shift focus to mainly Heaven or Hell, because it will focus on them both for...well, a long time. Most of the time, in fact. Season seven has other main focuses for parts of it, but still have Heaven or Hell as a focus. Though, mind you, season seven focuses more on Purgatory."

Charlotte perked up her head. "Wait, Lucifer is any of this true?"

He shrugged. "A lot of it, no. And you'll be able to tell what is true or not from your own Hell experience from that side of the story. But the show is still fun. Ella is waiting for me to rage quit when my sunny self walks onto the screen. Because, Devil."

Charlotte grimaced and nodded, before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Ella flopped herself down on his other side and grinned at the screen. "Come on big guy, start it already!"

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer pushed the play button to get the episode up and rolling.

"Wait, what's that?" Charlotte said, not knowing that there was a pause rule going where it was okay to pause whenever. He hit the button and stared at the black gunk rolling down the girls face. "Huh, I think it's ectoplasm. Wow, okay, yes, this is definitely a ghost!"

Ella held up her hand. "Wait, that's actually what ectoplasm looks like?"

He frowned. "Well, it depends really, on the ghost and whether or not they're from a good or bad soul. This one is from a bad soul. Someone is trying to skip Hell."

Ella frowned. "Well, the spirit did just kill someone, or at least, really hurt someone. That was way too quick for a proper drowning."

Then Charlotte frowned. "It's a school too. Ex student is my guess. Probably with a history of bullying."

He grinned at Charlotte. "Ooh, I like you. Yes, that's what I think as well."

They sat in silence for about 15 seconds, before Lucifer switched it back on again.

He quickly turned it off at the moment Dean as a gym teacher came on to stare for two seconds, before erupting into laughter.

Ella and Charlotte just stared at him for that, until he finally got himself under control and stopped, settling down for a light giggle instead. Not that he'd ever admit to giggling, of course. It was just the most hilarious thing he had seen on the show.

"Dude, do you mind laughing at the sexy red shorts of Dean Winchester," Ella stated.

He managed to not burst into another round of laughter at that one. "Sexy? Dean has never looked more like a dork than he does right now. It's brilliant is what that is. He's trying to be all tough and comes across looking like he should go back to the chess club. Those shorts are the worst thing he has ever worn."

Charlotte leaned over him to talk to Ella. "Does he normally pause to laugh at costumes?"

Ella shrugs. "Not costumes, no. Though he will pause for anything he finds funny to laugh at it, because that's what he does. He pauses. He says it's because he doesn't want to miss anything, but if you ask me, he does it because he knows it's annoying."

Charlotte nodded and grinned at that. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

He pouted over their heads. "Okay, can we stop saying mean things about me while the bullying episode is on and let me push play again?"

Charlotte sat back up and patted his shoulder. "Of course dear. Have at it."

He pushed play, scarily reminded of his mum right now.

He chuckled for a few seconds over the "The whistle makes me their God" line and Sam agreeing with his assessment on the shorts.

He paused it again after the talk in the closet to smile triumphantly. "Oh, yes, finally. Rejected by the girl he likes for being an arse about everything important and normal. Now, that is a sensible girl. And one who better not break curfew to sneak out to watch I Spit On Your grave with Dean Winchester. Girl, you can do so much better."

Charlotte blinked at him. "I take it you don't like Dean?"

He grinned at her. "I am a Sam Girl. I hate Dean, especially his behaviour towards Sam."

Charlotte looked to Ella.

"Oh yeah, this is normal for him to do. Get used to it if you stay. He does it a lot."

Charlotte frowned, but shrugged, leaning against his side. "Why do I have the urge to smack you?"

He looked down at her innocently. "Umm, maybe something to do with left over feelings from mum?"

Charlotte smiled at him. "Hmm, that would explain it. Now, be nice to your friend."

He looked to the screen and slouched a bit. "Mum!" He froze after saying it, his eyes widening with having just said that out loud. "Um, I mean, Charlotte."

Ella laughed at his other side and leaned against him as well. He suddenly felt like the meat in a woman sandwich. Usually this would be giving off entirely different vibes than it was right now.

"Aww, you're so cute. You still think of Charlotte as your mother."

Charlotte looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm, you need a mother."

He looked down at the floor. "Shut up and watch the show."

He pushed play again to shut out the suddenly awkward take the conversation had gone.

He pushed pause again after the conversation with Sam from the past and his teacher. He stared at the screen and sighed. "Oh, Sam... You tried, kid, you really did try. But, naturally Dean just drags you back in. And don't even get me started on your father..."

"Lucifer, you do realise they're fictional characters, right?" Charlotte asked.

He glare at her. "Of course I know that! They're on my screen right now in a flashback to the past. Of course it's a fictional show, with fictional people. It even has a fictional me who is probably going to be running around soon enough. I'm not stupid."

Ella grabbed his arms and hugged it to her side. Charlotte sighed loudly. "Then why are you talking to a character on the screen."

"Because sometimes I do that or otherwise I'd just end up screaming. I mean, Dean shares some traits with me, and I kind of hate that about myself, but Sam I actually identify with. So, yes, sometimes I will pause to talk to fictional characters. And no, you're not going to stop me."

Ella hugged his arm tighter and laid her head on his shoulder. Charlotte seemed to let it go. She nodded and turned back to look at he screen. He took the hint and started it up again.

He paused it after the talk about the bully being bullied and of the father keeping a lock of Dirk's hair in the bible on his busy. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "Can someone please explain why this guy just told two strangers that he keeps a lock of his dead son's hair in the bible on his bus? Please? Because it is making zero sense to me."

Charlotte shrugged. "It's normal for people grieving to keep small things of the deceased. Lock of hair, a favourite item or toy. It's normal."

Ella grinned. "That's not what he's complaining about. And don't worry, Lucifer, I agree with this one fully. It makes no sense, that he'd tell two strangers exactly where he keeps what he has left of his dead son."

He nodded enthusiastically. "I am glad that Sam shows remorse here. He tried to stop a bully and ended up starting the kid being bullied further than he already was himself. Are kids really this cruel? I knew there was a reason I don't like kids. They make my skin crawl."

Ella laughed. "Kids can be cruel, yeah. Most bullies are also usually from troubled or abusive backgrounds. It happens. Some are cruel to be cool and fit in. Others don't really care about things like that and are okay."

He grinned at her. "Let me guess, you were okay?"

She snorted. "In a Catholic girls school? Hell no, I was a little Hellion."

He laughed at that, and so did Charlotte.

"i was the one trying to be cool. I asserted myself as an individual and strong as I could be on my own after I left high school and entered the adult world," Charlotte stated and he could very much believe that. She was still like that.

He sighed. "I just did my own thing and look at all it gave me."

Ella hugged his arm again. "Aww."

He grinned. "I try to be caring and nice and all I get is a bully label."

Charlotte ran a hand through his hair and he relaxed into the touch. He pushed play before the M word came out of his mouth again.

He paused it again after Sam was fully accepted into the school by everyone, while Dean was rejected for trying too hard and ended up looking like an idiot instead. He sighed and shook his head. "Figures. The one place Sam fit in and was accepted and he had to leave, because of his family dragging him away. That does explain why Dean hated the place though. First taste of rejection was from a girl who knew who he was and wasn't angry at him for it, but felt sorry for him instead. Sam was the hero to that school, while Dean was the nothing Sam had always been. Why does that make me sad?"

"Because Sam was forced to leave?"

He sighed again. "Yeah, that sucks. And now Sam finally gets to talk to that awesome teacher he had." With that said, he pushed play for the last scene.

He winced and turned it off as the episode finished. "What is with this show and suddenly throwing downer endings at me? Why? Of course he's not happy! He's got heaven after him, he's got Hell wanting him to be some kind of boy king. He's got a demon paramour he sucks the blood out of even though he doesn't want to. He's got psychic powers that make his brother hate him... No! Sam is not happy. He's utterly miserable and was forced back into the life by Hell. Just...ugh, I'm going to go out. Like right now, before I start doing something I will regret."

Ella poked him in the side. "Go fly. Clear your head."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will. I'll leave you two to find your own way out. You know where the lift is."

With that said, he got up, walked to his balcony and let out his wings to take off for a fly to do as Ella suggested.

He was getting pretty sick of downer endings and hoped for a better one for next time.

* * *

Note - Those shorts Dean wears in this episode is both the worst and best thing ever XD

Headcanon - Lucifer still gets confused over Charlotte not being his mum anymore and sometimes still calls her that. Except he finds Charlotte better at the role than his actual mum and prefers her in the role.

Headcanon - Charlotte still feels maternal towards Lucifer and Amenadiel because of holding their mother for so long. She knows she isn't actually their mum, but because she is banned from her own kids, she will take what she can get.

Headcanon - This was the first time Dean actually did have problems with high school kids, especially of the female variety.


	14. Sex and Violence

Sorry this is late. Computer problems. Bluuuh. Also, I have another small story to post, but forgot on this site. It's a non-sexual BDSM scene between Maze and Lucifer.

* * *

Episode Fourteen – Sex and Violence

Lucifer's face lit up in a huge smile when he saw the title to that night's episode. And yeah, he wondered if there truly was sex in it. Hopefully involving Sam. Dean always had sex. Sam deserved a little under the covers fun every now and then too.

Ella sighed and stretched out on his left side. Charlotte had decided to not come over that night, so once again it was just the two of them.

He wondered if he had scared Charlotte away by calling her mum the night before. He hoped not, as it had been fun to add another person in on the fun of getting to bitch about how much it sucked to be him. Or the Winchesters as the case may be. Especially poor Sam.

"Oh, this episode I remember. And it's one of my least favourites in this season. I am expecting a lot of whinging from you too. And probably some giggling like a schoolboy will be included. Because sex is very much a thing this episode. Obviously, as it's in the title. Also, it definitely implies Dean is into guys as well as girls."

He grinned at Ella, taking up the remote but not hitting play just yet. "You know he totally was into that whole Chief thing in the magician episode. It was so obvious. Dean is bi and just can't admit it to himself because otherwise it would have probably gotten him a beating by dear old John. Wow, I almost called John Dad for a second and didn't mean it as my dad...that would just seem weird to me. Is that weird to you?"

She stared at him, her jaw hanging slightly open. "Dude, do you ever shut up? What's got you so excited anyway?"

He shrugged. "I ate a bowl of very sugary candy earlier that were nicely sitting on a table for eating at a witnesses house. I may be slightly high on sugar."

She groaned and slumped down in her seat, before running her hands down her face in what he could only assume to be tired resignation, considering the look in her eyes when she turned back to him. "I don't want to know how bad you're going to take this episode..."

He shrugged again and pushed play. Nothing with a title with the word sex in it could go that far wrong, could it?

It was a long time before he paused it, or so it felt anyway. It was after Sam and Dean had talked to the guy who murdered his wife for the stripper named Jasmine. He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You know, it still really bugs me that most clubs that have exotic dancers working for them actually pawn the women off for sex. Or extra money. It makes no sense to me! Exotic dancers are supposed to be there to dance and look good and be looked at. it's what a lot of them actually like about the job. But a lot of them are forced into sex work they're not interested in, because the club owners wants more money."

Ella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's your policy for your dancers, then?"

"Look, don't touch. Quite a few of my girls aren't into men at all. A few of them are happily married. And before you ask, yes, the husbands or wife in one case, know what their significant other does for a living. I enforce that rule strictly. No one is going to be hurt sexually in my club. No the workers anyway, and I do try to stop it in clients too. Anyone who tries gets banned for life. And I put their pictures and names if I have them to all other clubs to bar them from ever doing so again. I do not like coerced sex, or rape."

Ella smiled widely at him and snuggled up to his side. "Yeah. You're a good guy like that. Who knew the Devil was better than quite a lot of human men out there. And quite a few of the women too."

He frowned. "That's nice to know, but doesn't stop it from happening. An without solid proof the police won't do anything."

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That is unfortunately true. Come on, push play. This is kind of not doing much for me right now."

He nodded at that and pushed play again.

He paused it a short time later to grin widely at the screen. "Yes Sammy, have a little fun with the lovely lady. She's smart, she's hot and she's interested in you. Hah, Sam is so much more the type to not just fall into people's beds, that I like it when he let's go and has sex. He's letting go of the mess that was Jessica's death. And he is interested in sex."

Ella threw back her head and laughed at that one, but nodded. "Oh yeah, that's one thing I will wholeheartedly agree with you on when it comes to the Winchesters. Dean is the woman in every port guy, while Sam is the can live without sex but still enjoys it when it happens guy. Both can be fun and I am glad not both of them are horn dogs like Dean."

He sighed at the thought. "I admit it, that's one of the things I share with Dean. Voracious sexual appetite."

Ella snorted at that one. "Yeah, well, you're not wrong there. And yet I still feel totally safe with you sexually. Like, I know you won't try anything and I'm not interested."

He grinned down at her head and shrugged, moving her body with the movement. "Like I said before, coerced or forced sex is very much not my thing. It goes against everything I stand for."

She smiled. "Yes, your the embodiment of desire. I think one reason why it doesn't work so well on me is I prefer women over men. Not that I don't like men either, I just prefer women."

He smiled and lifted the remote. "And that, Ella, is something we share in common." He pushed play.

He stopped it after Dean's line about being cock blocked. "And this is why I don't like Dean. He believes he should be entitled to sex because he is a big, strong man, and therefore perfect mate bait. Strutting alpha who can't stand when a woman he's attracted to doesn't look at him, or prefers Sam over him."

Ella shrugged. "Okay, you don't like Dean's attitude towards women. But, we've had that conversation. Let's not go into it again. And this is no teen girl."

He blinked at her. "Huh, it didn't actually cross my mind. This Cara is obviously not a teen. She's holding down two very respectable jobs at once, and still has fun nights. This woman is a joy and Sam should feel lucky and not let Dean knock him down for it."

Ella rolled her eyes up at him. "Okay, shut up and push play. Enough about Dean and women."

He grinned. "Why do I think a lot of this is going to come up in the...wait, you said definitely implies he's into guys as well as girls."

She grinned. "Yep, I did."

"Huh, I now look forward to seeing where this goes."

She grimaced. "I am so not looking forward to the end of this episode. Like, at all."

He shushed her and turned it back on again with the tap of the play button.

He rolled his eyes and groaned at how happy Dean was to be on a case involving the need to go to a stripper bar. "Nope, still awful when it comes to objectifying women, don't care what others say about it."

Ella punched him and gave him a shushing of her own.

He laughed at the attitude the club owner gave Dean. And also how he called his dancers, exotic dances and not strippers. Everything else about him was a bit off, though. How does he not care about the dancers at all, outside them getting him money for the club?

He paused it after the siren got the young guy to bash his old mothers brains in. His nose wrinkled up and he stared at where the siren had been. "Wow. What a bitch. Also, I don't see how she was beautiful in any way. And eww to what it really looks like."

Ella frowned. "So, sirens aren't real, I take it?"

He shook his head. "Used to be, but they died out. Also, those shipwrecks generally were because people were idiots in their boats. But it wasn't so much a sex thing as an eating thing for sirens. Carnivorous diet. Easily led men. What better food source?"

She laughed. "Eating guys who shipwrecked, regardless of whether the siren caused it or not. Nice."

He nodded, before yawning. He blinked. "I really need to eat something. Hold on a sec..." He got up and made his way to the fridge, getting out some cheese slices. They were cheap but better for sandwiches than cutting a block. He didn't have the patience for that. He handed some over to Ella and started munching on his own.

He pushed play again while happily chomping down on his snack.

He paused it again when Nick started going on about the impala and buttering Dean up and laughed so hard, he almost fell off the couch. "Oh! Oh wow, you weren't wrong about this at all! That's the siren and he is so a man and everything Dean desires. Oh, this is a wonderful and beautiful event in the history of this show!"

Ella sighed loudly and shook her head. "They totally ruin it later, but oh yeah."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Of course the show would find some way of ruining a man liking another man sexually. Of course, that just couldn't happen on this show. It was absolutely forbidden. Of course. "Aww, I hate homophobic people working at television stations thinking kids will get infected with the gay or whatever from watching two people who like each other and happened to be the same gender on television. It's stupid."

Ella laughed and sat up. His side suddenly felt colder without her lounging on him. "Dude, after we are done here, I am so getting you to watch Steven Universe with me. Most of the relationships in that are same sex. You'll love it."

He lifted up an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, it's also a kid's cartoon aimed at preteens. Adults fell in love with it too, though the animation, especially early on gets a little weird and wonky."

"Duly noted. Can I get through 13 seasons of this first."

"14, Dude, 14 seasons of this.'

He grimaced. "Oh, joy."

She laughed and urged him to push play again, which he did shortly after. She leaned back against his side.

He paused it again after the fade to black when Sam and Cara got busy to grin widely. "Yay, Sam, you have some good sex with the hot smart chick and have the fun both of you want. And may I say, I really like this woman? She is so much better for you than Ruby is. Have sex with the demon all you want, Sam, just not on camera anymore, no matter how hot the meat suit is."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "You're ridiculous when it comes to Sam."

He shook his head. "No, I'm ridiculous when it comes to Sam and happiness. He deserves to be happy and hasn't been much at all through the show so far, and I have the feeling that is just going to get worse and worse and worse."

Ella sighed into his shoulder and nodded against him. "Well, you're not wrong."

He sighed and pushed play again. Maybe soon he will see how this battle between the siren and the brothers was going to...

Oh, shit.

Yeah, he wasn't going to enjoy the end of this episode at all.

He paused it again to glare at the television when it was apparently Dean's desire for a brother that got the siren on his arse as a male. "Oh that... oh, I really get where you're coming from with hating this end. This is just...I have no words without spending all night ranting and I will save both of us from that. Because I do not have the energy tonight."

Ella stayed quiet for once. "Just...push play and get this over with, please? I hate the end of this episode."

He snorted. "You hate it because it upsets your dream about Dean. Well, this is what Dean wishes. He desires a brother."

She sighed and sat back up. "Shut up and push play."

He sighed back, seeing how she was both sad and a little angry, but went ahead and did as he was told.

He waited until the end of the episode, before turning it off and getting up. "And now I am going to bed, because I am crashing and I don't want to be awake anymore."

"You really don't like Dean at all, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not one tiny little bit of him."

She groaned out loud for that one. "Well, I'll let you go to bed then."

He grinned. "I'll probably be up by the very early morning, but hey. I am just...tired. Sugar crash mixed in with that absolutely shit ending. I'm sorry, but whether or not Sam meant what he said, and I am sure he did, Dean meant every single word he said too."

Ella sighed, shook her head and made her way to the lift. "Night Lucifer."

He yawned and waved goodbye. "Night."

He went to bed too tired to be angry.

* * *

Note - Lucifer doesn't know that the demon blood is an addictive substance yet.

Headcanon - Sam generally has to have an emotional connection to someone before he has sex with them. Cara is one of the few exceptions. She is just someone to let go and have a fun one night stand with. Am I the only one for Demi Sam?


	15. Death Takes A Holiday

Charlotte is back and they all enjoy an episode together. Talk about death, Death and souls ensure.

* * *

Episode Fifteen – Death Takes A Holiday

Charlotte once again joined them, which probably was a good thing. He honestly didn't know how he could do with just Ella if another episode like the last night's happened, without the added sugar crash to ease the way to early sleep to try and get over it. He was still feeling brittle. He felt like he was going to feel that way for a good long time.

He shook his head clear of such thoughts and grinned at Charlotte. "Hi! You're joining us again tonight, I see."

She nodded back at him and smiled. "Yes, I am. Dan has Trixie for the night, and I had nothing else to do."

He shuddered in mock horror. "I don't want a blow by blow account of the sex you're having with him, thanks. Please no."

She frowned and her eyes scrunched up with confusion. "Why would I tell you of that?"

He blinked, before a blush slowly made its way over his cheeks. "Umm, never mind. Hello Ella."

Ella flopped herself down on her usual seat. "Yeah, hi."

He winced. She was not in a happy mood. "Sorry for the past few nights. I'm hard on your favourite and I know it but I just can't like him."

She smiled a small smile up at him and shook her head. "That's not what's got me upset. My little brother just went back to Detroit. I had to find out in a letter he sent me."

"Oh. Ouch, sorry."

She nodded and went back to staring morosely at the television. Tonight's episode title there in all capitals for them to see.

"So! This Death is Tessa I take it? She's the Reaper we have met. She reminds me of my sister Azrael. She's a good kid, really. Just stuck with an unfortunate job and reputation."

Ella sighed and nodded. "Can we just get this over with. I just want to watch an episode of the show, bitch about whatever and then go home and wallow more."

He grinned. "Well, I am sure I can definitely manage the watching and the bitching. I think I have done my wallowing though, for the time being anyway."

That got a real smile out of her, thankfully. He sat down and grabbed the remote, as Charlotte sat down beside him.

He pushed play.

He paused it as soon as the guy who got shot sat back up and was breathing, even though he had a hole in him where he was shot. He blinked. "Oh hell no. That's a bad sign."

Charlotte looked at him with a frown. "What is?"

"A soul wasn't taken when they were supposed to be and got trapped in the body. He's dead but...not. Worse than a ghost, they generally refuse to die. It happens sometimes when the soul doesn't leave the body and gets confused if Rae Rae is late."

Ella looked at him at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. Charlotte looked spooked.

"I bleed though, right? Linda tested me before taking me on as a patient because your mother didn't. I bled. I'm not lost am I?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Oh, no, not you. You got a second chance at life. Totally different things."

She relaxed at his side and nodded. "Good."

He pushed play again, suddenly quite eager to see where this episode went.

He threw up his arms and glared at the screen at Dean throwing what Sam said while under the influence of the siren in his face. He paused it quickly to point and frown. "You know, if the roles were reversed, Dean would punch the shit out of Sam for even daring mentioning what he said. Because what Dean does is good and right and pure. And unless Sam has permission, everything he does is bad."

Ella groaned loudly beside him. "Lucifer, not tonight!"

He shut up and frowned, but turned it back on, knowing he was right.

He turned it off once Alastair left to frown. "Wait...did he voluntarily leave? Because I don't think Sam smoked him out of there."

Charlotte looked puzzled. "What was that?"

"That's the shows version of a demon. They are souls twisted into demonic form while in Hell. That's what demons are in this show, corrupted souls. Totally different to real life, so don't worry about meeting any smoke monsters."

Charlotte seemed a bit frazzled, but Ella made it all better by answering his question.

"Yeah, I think Alastair left on his own too."

Lucifer nodded. "Looked like he was there to test Sam. Nice. And Sam has been with Ruby again, snacking on her blood. Which will forever be a disgusting thing and I thought much higher of him before then."

Ella grinned. "Oh you're going to hate season 6 Sam. Well, the first half of season 6 anyway."

He winced. "Okay, I am not looking forward to that."

She grinned. "Don't worry, Sam still gets saviour of the world status."

Lucifer grinned at that. "Good. I wouldn't think anything else. Sam is a dad damned hero and stays compassionate. That's the kind of Sam I like."

He pushed play again when Charlotte nudged his hand.

He stopped it once the demon smoke had stolen Tessa and ran off with her. He winced. "Oh, this really isn't very good at all and that kid needs to move on."

"Why?" Charlotte asked, staring at the kid like he was one of hers.

"Ghosts in the show and ghosts in real life actually have a lot of things in common. Too much time on earth and they just...deteriorate. Most turn into bad spirits. When finally taken by my sister, they are either destroyed by their very own resistance to leaving, which goes against an angel's nature, or they go to Hell because of the acts they commit."

Ella frowned. "What if they were good people before death?"

He shrugged. "It's the soul that is judged. The soul lives on even after the body is nothing but a skeleton. The meter doesn't stop just because they are dead."

Charlotte sighed and rubbed at her face. "Knowing all this to be true and to have lived it, or...well, you know what I mean when I think of Hell." He nodded and let her continue with what she was saying. "It... it changes who you are. You understand, Lucifer. You were there a lot longer than I was."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, and I agree with you. And it sucks. Which is why it is best for humans when they die to accept and move on, especially if they were a good soul in life. It means going whee they won't be hurt for eternity."

Both Ella and Charlotte nodded at his sides. They shared a small silence with each other, before he pushed the play button and got the show started again.

This was getting deep, but at least it was just that and not infuriating like the episode the night before.

He paused it again to rub at his face. "They are idiots, the pair of them. They left their bodies unprotected with a blind woman to look after them. And they're supposed to be professionals."

Ella snorted at that one. "I know right?"

Charlotte smiled, but looked confused. "Did they even think of their bodies on the beds at all?" she asked.

Lucifer shrugged and looked at Ella only to see her give the same reaction. They grinned at each other. "Nope."

Charlotte sighed. "I think maybe I should binge watch this from the start while not at work to catch up to you guys, because I am lost."

Lucifer grinned. "Good idea."

Ella perked up at getting another person to watch her show. "I'll lend you the first 3 seasons on DVD and you can borrow the first 3 discs from Lucifer here. We're halfway through season 4 now. Well, over halfway really. And then there's the shit show that is season 5. Which is my favourite season, but also one of the most depressing 22 episodes ever. Even the fun episodes have downer parts to them. And that's with a Trickster episode, Lucifer. Which...well, you will see when you get to it."

He frowned. "Ooh, that's never a good sign coming from you."

Charlotte nodded at them, and shrugged. "Well, that sounds good. I'll go home with you, if you're not busy to grab them before heading back to my apartment."

Ella smiled widely. "Sure, sounds good."

With that said, he turned it back on, a smile thankfully on all their faces.

He grinned when Castiel showed up after the lovely little smiting to Alastair he did. "Hah, nice."

He didn't pause for the rest of the episode, even during the parts when he really wanted to, because he really liked this episode.

"Well, it's good to have an episode that doesn't make me blindly angry. Or just, you know, left wanting to kill Dean. I mean, he had his moment, but it was just one moment. And also, it makes me happy that Tessa is so sweet. Because she is a reaper based off my sister. Though I did catch that reference during the episode to Death the Horseman. Who in the writings uses a scythe, not a sickle, Alastair. There is a difference between the two."

Ella laughed at that. "Yeah, I know, right. Still, it was good to have a good episode after the horror of last nights."

He shuddered for real that time. "Oh yeah, I really hated that episode..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I need to know the show to catch up. I really do. But I did like the reaper. She was nice. I don't remember what it was like for me. I guess it was too long ago."

"It was a couple of years for you in Hell. That's not surprising."

She nodded and got up. "Is it odd that this episode actually helped make death a little less frightening for a second time to me?"

He nodded. "Sure. I don't really understand, but good that it did that for you."

Ella frowned. "You called Azrael Rae Rae. You also said ghosts go bad after a while on Earth."

He nodded. "Yes, it's true."

Ella rubbed at her face. "I was in a bad car crash when I was 7. It killed my parents and almost killed me. I think... I think I know your sister."

He grinned. "It's likely you met her if you had a near death experience."

She shook her head. "No, I mean she stuck around for company kind of know her. Ooh, she lied to me! She told me she was a ghost. Can I touch Death without dying? Next time she pops around, I am slugging her in the face."

Lucifer giggled at that. "You can touch her. And I would pay to see you punch her."

Ella brightened at the thought. "Well, good. Come on Charlotte, I will introduce you to the wonders that is the start of the show. We could have a Supernatural sleepover."

Charlotte got up off her seat and walked to the lift. "I'd like that."

Lucifer laughed. "Well, you two ladies have a good time. I will be going down to the club tonight to sing, dance and make merry."

It wasn't until the girls had left that he realised not one of them mentioned Pamela's death, or Dean's angels not being up to any good.

Somehow the death at the end seemed cheap and just for Winchester angst and the angels... Well, he had already figured that one out on his own.

He got up and made his way downstairs to do his set for the night.

He was in a good mood after another episode. It was about time that happened again.

* * *

Note - Lucifer is now beginning to be suspicious about the whole blood drinking thing outside it just being a gross thing to do.

Headcanon - I actually liked Pamela and thought it sucked that she died. An awesome psychic in a supernatural universe is always a good thing to have around.

Headcanon - Azrael can turn herself invisible as one of her powers.


	16. On The Head of a Pin

In which Lucifer gets to enjoy torturing and tortured Dean.

* * *

Episode Sixteen – On The Head Of A Pin

He looked at the episode title and knew this one was going to go more into the angels. Not that any of them would ever actually even try dancing on the head of a pin, considering how much bigger they were to one. But it was a well known saying involving angels and so he had heard it a million times before. He still didn't get the reasoning behind it and never would, but there it was. Angels apparently danced on pin heads for some unfathomable reason.

Charlotte had come again tonight, even though she had started on her catch up session the night before. Ella was bouncing in supposed excitement, having quickly gotten over her brother's sudden departure back to Detroit and their childhood home town.

Charlotte held out her hand over his before he got to push play and frowned at him. "Before you start, there's something I need you to know. I may have told Dan about doing this with you and Ella and he was upset about not being able to take me home for the afternoons after work because of it. So, um, can he come tomorrow night?"

He frowned right back at her. "You let Dan know? You do know if he comes, he'd find out in short order I actually am the devil and an angel and will undoubtedly freak out. Then you'd have to explain to him how exactly you're my step mum, which is what he thinks you are."

She winced at that. "The truth, I was going to go with the truth. I don't want him to think I am just not interested in going home with him for no reason. It doesn't have to be a regular thing, just every once in a while so he can keep me company."

He pouted at her, putting on as much sad as he possibly could. "Am I not enough? This is because I called you mum the other day, isn't it? I will never live that down. It will haunt me for all eternity."

Charlotte squeezed his hand gently, and he looked down at them, both still on the remote. "I don't mind you calling me mom, Lucifer. I can't even get near my real kids, because your mother made them too afraid of me. I lost visitation rights. I have lost my real kids. So, if I live vicariously through you and whatever this weird pseudo familial relationship it is, so be it."

He blinked at her, surprised that she actually said that out loud. "Okay. I think. He can come. But, he has to be made aware of who and what I am before we watch anything. Deal?"

She lifted her hand off the remote and smacked him with it, gently and not to hurt. "Silly boy. Don't make deals with your step mother. Now put on the episode."

He pushed play and watched the intro. He paused it for a few seconds so he could stare at the angel wings burnt into the ground around the dead body of one of his fictional sisters. "Okay, I can with full confidence say that doesn't happen, though it is a very nice effect."

Ella on his left side relaxed against him, as if she had been holding her breath. "Whew, I thought you'd freak when angels started dying. Glad to see you're not."

He shrugged. "I know I will probably relate to those who actually do exist, or did in Uriel's case, but most of these angels either are nameless, like this sister of mine, or non existent."

Ella nodded and Charlotte let out a little "Huh."

He grinned and pushed play only to find out that the boys had just come from the funeral for Pamela. It had only been the night before and yet he had already forgotten about her death. He frowned at Dean saying he's fed up of losing friends.

He paused it at that, actually. He frowned. "Hadn't the Winchesters only met her 3 times? A friendship that does not make. If anything, they were acquaintances. Bobby was her friend."

Ella shrugged against him as best she could, before patting his shoulder. "I have no idea. The only thing I got out of Pamela was she was the hot psychic."

He nodded. "Yep, hot psychic is now dead. Time to move on to the next unbelievably short lived bit character we're supposed to care about but actually don't because they're in it so little."

Ella snorted out her amusement at that.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at them when he looked towards her. He grinned and pushed play again.

It didn't take him long to stop the episode yet again with the sudden reversal of dynamics between Uriel and Castiel. "Whoa, okay, something happened here. I am sure I'll hear about it soon enough but, ouch! Why did Uriel suddenly take over from Castiel? Cassie was doing good work!"

Ella patted his shoulder and sat back upright in her chair. "Remember that whole conversation about angels and emotions?"

He winced. "Oh, shit. Seriously? He got demoted to second in command of his garrison because he cared too much for his charges? That's what a Guardian is supposed to do!"

Ella nodded at him, while Charlotte patted his other shoulder. "Calm down, Lucifer. Push play and you'll see what happens."

He did as he was told and almost stopped it again when Dean was whisked away by angels to torture Alastair. He grinned triumphantly at the screen when Dean inevitably gave in. He could see out of the corner of his eye the glare Ella was levelling at him. He paused the show again to point at the table.

"Dean, I don't like what walked into the room. What comes out is going to be no different from what went in. It's not like this is his first time torturing someone or something. Hell, he's actually admitted out loud he enjoys it. Suck it up, Deanie and embrace your future as the one who enjoys torture. Because it's true."

Ella punched his shoulder, as she always does when he insults her favourite. Charlotte looked on in amusement.

"He seems to think he'll change for the worse if he goes in there with the intent to torture. How would he be different if he already has tortured, and was in fact this master torturers prized pupil?" Charlotte asked.

Lucifer grinned wickedly at Ella. "Yes, Ella, Charlotte brings up a good point. How would it make him any different."

She screeched out in anger and smacked them both on the tops of their heads. "Because he was dead then and now he's alive."

He shrugged. "Makes no difference. Also, he tortured before he even died. It just wasn't humans which, by the way, Alastair is not one. So, again, how does it make a difference?"

She sighed and flopped down onto the sofa, putting her legs up on his lap and trying but failing to grind her heel into his crotch. "Shut up. I hate when your irrational hate of Dean actually makes sense."

He smiled winningly at her. "Of course it makes sense. My hate is well won."

With that said, he pushed play again to watch Dean torture the chief torturer. He was going to enjoy this.

He didn't pause it through the first part of the torture session, which was mainly Alastair psyching Dean out. Or the look of joy on Dean's face when he actually did start the torture. No, he paused it when Sam started sucking up Ruby's blood like it was a drug he was desperate for. And then that thought hit him like a bolt of ugly celestial lightning. He paused and buried his head in his hands.

"Sam. You silly, stupid human. No wonder you need it. You're hooked. Why does this show do this to me?! Does he ever get off the blood? Does it affect him the same way human drugs would?"

Ella sighed. "It acts like a drug to him and amps up his power, so yeah. He gets a buzz in more ways than one, and it is to him extremely addictive."

He pouted at the screen. "This...this is torture. This show was made here, on Earth, purely to torture me."

Ella and Charlotte both started giggling at him for saying that, and he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his own face. At least it was fun torture. Kind of like BDSM, but without the kink or sex.

He pushed play again, hoping to never see Sam snacking on Ruby's blood ever again.

He paused it again when Anna arrived, actually surprised by her showing up. "Huh, will you look at that. Imaginary sister is back. But is she the one looking to free Alastair or is she there to help Castiel?"

Charlotte was the one to smack him on the arm this time. "Did you have to pause it to say that?!"

He grinned. "Of course, otherwise I'd speak over their conversation and I don't want to miss anything now, do I? As it is, I am enjoying Dean being a little shit and enjoying it, while being psychologically flayed alive by Alastair."

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "You would like Alastair."

He smiled. "I like how he tortured Dean without even having to lay a finger on him. That is something I could only wish for. And dream of if that ever happened. Ooh, wish me happy Dean torturing dreams tonight?"

Ella punched him, harder this time. "No!"

He chuckled and pushed play again.

He laughed at Alastair's "Got something stuck in my throat. I think it's my throat" line. Because that was funny and yeah, okay, he was enjoying how much fun Alastair as a character was having being tortured and how much fun the actor looked like he was having playing the role. Or maybe he was just imagining that. But either way, it was really fun.

And then he almost immediately paused it when he said the prophecy about the Righteous Man drawing blood in Hell. This time with both amusement but mostly confusion. "So, Dean was the one to break the first seal! So, we have the apocalypse to blame on him. Great! I wonder how long until he starts blaming Sam for it all. Because he will, as Dean Winchester can do no wrong and all wrong must be transferred to his whipping boy... I mean little brother, who always does the wrong thing."

Ella actually didn't hit him for that. instead she just let out a long sigh and shook her head. "Just, watch the show Lucifer."

He shrugged and went to click it on, before stopping when a sudden thought hit him. "Also, how the hell was either John or Dean to be considered righteous. Unless righteous equates to higher than thou asshole, then yes, they both are."

Charlotte snorted in laughter at his side. Ella refused to show a reaction to that one.

He smiled victoriously when he found out Sam was now strong enough to kill demons and not just send them back to Hell. Between Dean and Castiel, the vessel for Alastair was already well and truly dead anyway, so no harm done there to a human soul. He did wish it didn't involve drinking blood to get to that point, though.

He stopped it after Castiel and Uriel's little talk in the park, horrified by what had just happened. "Oh, oh shit. It's Uriel. Why?! I mean, sure my brother was a little shit and would kill to get his way but...he wouldn't outright lie about it. He'd be upfront."

Ella frowned. "Wait, I thought there was a no killing humans rule for you guys."

"Direct killing, yes. Uriel could kill by changing the patterns of people the tiniest bit so they'd die in accidents he conceived happening at specific points which wouldn't happen if routine was strayed from."

Ella nodded. "Oh, yeah, you said patterns were his thing and he got to Chloe and almost killed her. Twice."

He sighed. "Yeah."

He pushed play again, just to escape the sudden awkward and emotional talk that was happening. He wanted to see if Uriel was killed by Castiel. Cassie wasn't an idiot, he just wasn't too good with humans.

He paused it once again when Castiel basically proved that Uriel did it. He had been tempted to do so during the talk he had with Anna, but...he couldn't do it. Not then. He suddenly felt like crying and he didn't know if it was out of sadness or if it was from joy.

"This may sound really, really stupid, but I'm so damn proud of fictional Cassie right now. Look at him, figuring out what Free Will is all about on his own, because he suddenly realised that no one else can tell him what to do with it. It's up to him to choose what he does. And he chose to fight Uriel to stop him, to save his brothers and sisters. He's so earnest about it too. He's my favourite fictional sibling."

Ella laughed. " I like how you have to put fictional in front of everything to do with angels just to keep things straight in your head."

He groaned and buried his head in his hands again, before running his fingers through his hair. "I know I am probably going to end up projecting all over the place with this show. I've already started, haven't I?"

Charlotte rubbed the arm she was near and the movement helped soothe him. Ella patted the arm she was near.

"It's okay that you feel that way."

"Yeah," Ella replied. "We won't let you forget it either."

He smiled and didn't cry at having friends who cared about him and his not mother there to soothe his confusion and hurt feelings.

He pushed play, knowing that Uriel was likely to end up dead very soon. Even though fictional Uriel was a bigger dick than his real life counterpart, he still dreaded it.

He stopped it again after Uriel's death to frown at the screen, because that was not at all as traumatic an experience he thought it would be. It also answered some unstated questions he had. "So, Uriel was working to raise fictional me from Hell. Why was he doing that? He hated humanity that much? I don't understand the angels of this universe."

Ella winced. "Oh, you are going to hate fictional you so much. Because your hatred of the humans is so strong you want to wipe humanity off the map and leave the word open for other life. God isn't too impressed as you may guess."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, I bet. It's just weird that people think I hate humanity. See, this is what happens when the winners write the books for history. Your name gets tagged as a great evil even if you did nothing wrong. Not to say a lot of people who got tagged as evil weren't all evil, a lot of them were, but wow. It's not a universal constant."

Charlotte sighed at that. "Words, especially written words have power. I know that through work alone. I helped the evil men run free for a long time. No more of that."

He flung an arm around Charlotte and hugged her to his side. "You know better now and you're trying to be a better person. You'll get there. Hopefully before you die again."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, and boy am I looking forward to that fine event."

He frowned. "I'm not. I'd miss you."

Ella laid against his side. "Now hurry up an click play. We're on the last scene."

The episode ended with a crying Dean and he rolled his eyes. "It's a prophecy, you idiot! There is no one else. He's already given up before fictional me is even set free. Uuuuugh."

"Shut up! It's sad. Humans don't always feel strong even when it's small things. He just got the news the world's fate falls on his hands."

He rolled his eyes at her.

Sighing, Ella jumped to her feet. "Well, you'll never even get there if you can't stand fictional you in just talk."

He grimaced. "Yeah that one is very true."

Charlotte rubbed at his arm again, before getting up. He clapped his hands. "So! Friday night and my set starts at 9. Anyone up for staying and partying, or are you going to watch earlier seasons together?"

Charlotte laughed. "I have plans with Dan, actually. Maybe tomorrow night."

"And I am up for the party!" Ella stated, before skipping to the lift. "Meet you at the bar, Lucifer!"

He relaxed and grinned. His fictional family on the show may be falling apart, but he was forming a new mortal one right now with friends and his not mum.

He felt good about the future.

* * *

Headcanon - Alastair was a total masochist and enjoyed the torture session.

Headcanon - I don't think Alastair actually was the one in charge of torturing John. I think he said that just to get to Dean and make him feel weak.

Headcanon - Think I may have already said this, but I will say it again here because it fits. I think Lucifer will forever look at Charlotte and see a nicer, more maternal version of his mum.


	17. It's A Terrible Life

Dan gets to watch a very odd episode as his first. Good thing he likes Action and gore. Also, Lucifer has wings! Yeah, I really like this episode.

* * *

Episode Seventeen – It's A Terrible Life

Lucifer blinked at the title of this episode as Ella sat next to him, fidgeting in her usual seat to his left. Charlotte was bringing Dan with her today, so it was bound to be an eventful Saturday night. Or start to one.

He had no idea what plans Dan had for his not mum, but they may well be changing after an episode of Supernatural with him and Ella. Charlotte had texted him to tell them they were on their way and the first thing he did was get his wings out.

"This is a weird episode. I'm not sure if Dan will like it or not, but hey. It will be his introduction to the show."

Lucifer nodded. "Okay. Is this a Djinn episode? The title makes me think Djinn."

She grinned widely at him as the lift dinged and opened. "You'll just have to wait and see, Lucifer."

He could hear his two other visitors step into his flat and Dan's gasp as he spotted his wings. He curled them further around his body and could feel them try to get in closer to his skin. Yeah, okay, he may be a little scared of a bad reaction.

"What the Hell, man?! You have wings?"

He turned around so he could see his two other friends and smiled shyly. Not that he would ever be shy on anything, nope, not him. Not at all.

"Umm, yes? Now anyway."

Dan frowned. "Weren't they on auction that one time?"

Ella snorted at his side.

"No, they were a fake pair. The auctioneer held my real ones hostage. I burnt them on a beach later that night. I got them back again while unconscious after being kidnapped and dumped in the desert."

Dan blinked and shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

Lucifer was expecting a bit more of a reaction than that, but relaxed that the reaction hadn't been bad. He grinned widely. "Well, come on you two lovebirds, get over here."

Charlotte grinned and came over to her normal seat on his right, while Dan slumped down to her other side, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Dad never would have done that with mum. He was glad to see Dan at least trying to treat Charlotte right, like Charlotte should be treated.

He pushed play, before anything else could be said or done, spread his wings so they draped over the back of the couch and didn't get ruffled the wrong way and settled in to watch.

He stopped it within seconds to stare in horror at the screen. "What the Hell is Dean wearing?! That is the most obnoxiously ugly set of clothes I've seen him wear, and this is a man whose idea of high fashion is flannel!"

Ella immediately cracked up laughing at his side. "Aww, I told you, this one is weird."

He pointed at the screen. "That is not weird. That is wrong in every way imaginable."

Charlotte poked his side. "He does look oddly weird not being in his normal clothes. Oh, Dan, get used to the constant stopping. It's a thing Lucifer does."

He lifted his head and grinned. "I think it rude to interrupt a program while it is running and I am here to enjoy myself. If that means stopping to run commentary and yell at Dean so be it."

Ella snorted and giggled at his side. "Dude, you so do it because you know its annoying. And to set us straight with the real Heaven and Hell, as opposed to what is in the show."

He nodded. "That too."

Dan snorted. "Yeah, right."

His smiled went a bit sharp then, ans he looked over to Dan. "Funny you think that a joke, when I have my very own angel wings on display, which you've seen me move with muscle, not string."

Dan clenched his jaw and looked behind him at where the wing closest to him was. Lucifer lifted it slightly to move it back and forth in a wave.

Dan quickly looked back at the television. "Okay, point. And I am going to freak out about that later. Come on, man, turn it back on."

He did as was told by his only male friend.

He stopped it again when Sam came onto the screen. "Okay, what is Sam wearing?! Why is Dean's last name Smith for that matter?"

Dan sighed. "Wow, you're not wrong about the annoying."

He grinned. "Maybe you'll have to join Charlotte in the big binge watch of earlier seasons. This is season 4 after all, you missed the first thee and a half. It makes more sense if you know the characters. This is not a good episode to start on, wow were you right about that, Ella."

Ella giggled again at his side. "Told ya! And you're welcome to join me and Charlotte for binge watching purposes when you aren't going on dates. It'd be nice to have other people to watch it with. We've only gotten a few episodes in."

Dan frowned. "Maybe. Guess it depends on if I think it worth it or not."

Ella nodded. 'We can hold off the binge watch until after another episode is watched. That will probably make more sense. This is a bad episode to start with."

Dan shrugged and Lucifer pushed play again. Maybe Dan would also join them, at least on Saturdays when Dan usually asked Charlotte out after work directly for dates.

He winced at Sam working tech support. He was being wasted there. Then he got the joke with the names. "Wesson...pfff."

He got hit by three hands. Why the change in names though.

He paused it again after Sam saw the flashes of what was normal for him. "Is this an alternate reality and Sam is just getting the bleed through?"

Ella frowned. "Lucifer, remember what I said about spoilers?"

Sighed and nodded. "Which means the entire episode runs around that. Huh. Well, at least there is flashes of Sam being the real Sam."

Dan held up a hand. "Wait, you're telling me those flashes of fighting and gore and violence is more what the show is normally like?"

Ella grinned widely. "Yep! You like action, right? This show is action based fantasy based on Sam and Dean being hunters of supernatural creatures up to and including angels and demons. I dared Lucifer to watch it for the lols. I didn't know he'd make it a sit in daily event."

Lucifer grinned. "I like action and violence and gore too, Dan. Nothing wrong with that. Come on, Body Bags and the Weaponizer movies are your favourite. This is like them, but with more monsters. And cuter actors."

"Oh, definitely cuter actors," Ella replied.

"I'll agree with that one," Charlotte butted in.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "Okay, maybe I will be interested in this epic binge watch of yours."

Ella punched the air and let out a loud yes! Before settling down. He pushed play before things got out of hand.

He laughed at the oversharing comment.

Dan's reaction to a guy microwaving his own head off was a loud "Oh, holy shit. That is brutal!"

Ella and Lucifer grinned at each other. He paused it as the body was being wheeled out. "Blood, gore, violence, and ghosts now, obviously."

"Ghosts?!"

Lucifer and Ella both nodded. "Sure," Ella replied. "You can tell a ghost by the sudden cold spots, and when the guy breathed out before committing suicide by microwave, the air was cold ad you could see his breath. That usually means ghost."

Lucifer snorted. "Yeah, usually is important."

Dan blinked. "Huh. You know what? Sign me up for this binge watch. This is more interesting than I thought."

Ella clapped her hands and squealed a bit, happy she got another friend into the show. And on such a strange episode too. He pushed play, because this was starting to get good.

He and Ella started giggling when Dean asked if Sam was a psychic whose dreams were coming true as visions of the future and Sam's answer of that being nuts. Charlotte smacked him to shut him up, while Dan looked at them like they were weird.

"Whoa, wait, stop it!" Dan cried out. Lucifer paused it and looked at him. "Wait, what exactly did Dean do to make the ghost go away?"

Charlotte brightened. "Oh, I can actually answer that one! It's a ghost. Salt and iron can make them go away. It's not defeated and it will be back, probably to go after them with a vengeance, but it will make it go away for a while."

Ella leaned forwards and reached over to pat Dan's knee. "Yeah, dude, the wrench was big and old fashioned. Likely made of iron."

Dan nodded. "Ah, okay. I don't know ghost rules yet."

Lucifer grinned. "And now you're learning them."

They all were quiet for a moment, before Lucifer turned it back on as the talking seemed to have stopped.

He had to stop it when Dean found the video on how to ghost hunt from the Ghost Facers, because he was too busy laughing to keep his eyes open and on the screen. He felt like that moment right there was the funniest so far the entire series, because it was that hilarious. Ella was laughing right along with him, while the other two looked on possibly, worried over their sanity.

Ella waved them off. "You'll get it later if you do a binge watch with me. But trust me, that is one of the most hilarious things ever!"

Lucifer, still calming down, let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "Trust me, she is very much not wrong."

He pushed play again once he could see straight.

He got really into the episode for quite a while after that and didn't make another sound until Dean said his father and mother were Bob ad Ellen and he had a sister called Jo. At that he let out a breath a a little "Ow." He winced and did it again longer and louder when Sam said he broke up with his girlfriend Madison and called her number and got an animal hospital. He paused it after that.

"Okay, the Dean thing hurts, but that Sam thing just... Not my Sam, show, you do not do that to him. This show was written by monsters, I swear. They always have Sam's interests die on him. No wonder he's terrified of loving anyone."

Ella sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and gave his knee a pat. "That it does, my friend, that it does. That Madison line was a very low blow."

Dan sighed. "Meanwhile the rest of us have no idea what you're going on about. Can we please finish this?"

Lucifer sat up from the slouch he fell into and pushed play.

He didn't pause or say anything more until the episode ended. And then he let out a loud "Huh. I thought something else was off about this episode!"

Ella laughed. "Yeah, you really don't notice because it's not that colourful, but yeah, they turned up the brightness. Only on parts where Dean's in his shirt without the jacket and Sam's got his yellow shirt on does it really stand out, because the rest of it is already in dark shades."

"Huh. I never really thought about how low in tone it was until this episode. Well done to the effects team for that one."

Ella nodded. "Wait until you get up to the episode Changing Channels in season 5. Now, that one is bright and for good reason. No spoilers dude. You'll find that one out on your own."

He nodded. "Okay."

Dan got up and helped Charlotte on to her feet. "Well, that was interesting, and a whole lot bloodier and more interesting than I thought it would be. But I have a table booked for nine tonight at a restaurant for me and Charlotte and I would like to shower and get ready for that."

Lucifer grinned and nodded. "Sure, have fun you crazy lovebirds."

Ella grinned widely at him. "So, Saturday night party?"

He grinned widely. "Saturday night, let's party. I have a set at 9 anyway. Might get some schmoozing in before then and after. I think maybe I will have myself a meal, a drink and then maybe a three-way."

Ella laughed. "Well, you enjoy that. I think I might find my own fun for the night."

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I have no doubt in my mind you will. You are, after all, at the right place for it."

With that all four of them got in the lift and went downstairs to where the music was already beginning to play, though the dancers wren't out just yet.

He was glad the show had become fun for him again.

He decided to ignore the use of his name as a big bad in the episode, because it was fun regardless.

He liked having fun. He lived for it.


	18. The Monster at the End of This Book

And back after taking a bit of a break to write the latest chapter of Answering Prayers. Short though it is, it took a long time to write.

* * *

Episode Eighteen – The Monster at the End of This Book

Another Sunday meant another day of church. Horrible, glaring Father Maloney staring at him the entire time, while another lesser priest did the sermon under watchful eyes.

Ella wasn't too happy with that, but neither was he, especially when Maloney cornered them on the way back to his place to yell at him for corrupting one of his human flock.

"What are you even doing entering a church?! You are banned."

He grinned. "You can't ban me from entering my own dad's house, father. It doesn't work that way, and since he isn't putting up half as much of a fuss over it as you are, perhaps you should take that as a hint."

That got the priest to back off and leave them alone.

He did not flee back to his car, no matter what Ella believed.

It was going to be another night with just the two of them, as Charlotte didn't know what time the church sermon would end and she still had no interest in going regularly herself. Apparently it was one of the things she tried and it just wasn't for her.

He understood that perfectly.

Dan had told her to tell him that he was only going to do Saturdays until he had caught up. That was fine, Saturdays were his and Charlotte's night of doing things together. If they wanted to spend the first part of the night watching a television show about angels and devils and ghosts, so be it. It was a good time for him, maybe it was also a good time for them.

Dan had at least enjoyed it last night. That was oddly surprising.

Now Ella was sitting in her seat, grinning widely at the episode title. "The Monster at the End of this Book. Does that have a meaning?"

Ella nodded her head. "It's a kids book. And it is pretty aptly named. Basically the monster telling the story ended up being the monster in the book, so he no longer had to be scared about there being a monster at the end of the book, because he's a good monster."

He grinned. "Hah, sounds sweet."

"It is."

He pushed play and let it start, interested in why this had that title.

He paused it after the book title Supernatural splash screen to grin widely. "Oh, holy shit, this is amazing! How meta does this show get? There is a book series about their lives that is actually accurate right down to cases they worked. Hah, wow the title is scarily accurate then."

Ella grinned widely. "I love when this show gets meta like this. There's another thing this show does. Major spoilers. Meta shit."

He grinned. "You once said they go to a Supernatural convention, didn't you? I have to see that."

"Season 5, dude, season 5."

"Ooh, so close!"

"Yep, 4 episodes after this one."

He pushed play without saying another word. He had the feeling he may not be pausing this one a lot.

He was wrong. As soon as Dean learned what a slash fan of Wincest was, the whole thing got too hilarious for both of them. He pushed pause so they could laugh long and hard over that one. "Oh, wow, wait. Does this mean Sam and Dean read fan fiction about themselves? Is there fan fiction of them reading fan fiction of themselves? This is so insane an idea and it actually works. How does his work? This breaks the fourth wall in so many ways. How come it actually stays in sync and not fall off the rails?"

"Supernatural, Lucifer. A show that can get so ridiculous it can put its own characters as fans of the characters and get away with it with a clean bill of health and have it make sense."

He laughed and shook his head. "I think I kind of love that, a tiny bit."

Ella nodded excitedly at his side. "Oh yeah, totally. The 200th episode is a school musical, remember?"

He laughed at that one, because yeah, she had mentioned that.

He pushed play again, suddenly needing to know where this will go. Who was this Carver Edlund and... "Wait. Carver Edlund, isn't that the last names of..."

"Yep!"

He grinned widely. "Fourth wall, gone."

"And still working. Shut up now and push play."

He did as he was told and pushed play.

He stopped it again when Chuck Shurley, who was going by the pen name Carver Edlund called himself a cold, cold, capricious God. He glared. "Ugh."

Ella smacked him. He glared at her in return. "I just had to sit through Church. At least this admits dad to being cold and capricious."

"He also called himself a god. Small g. Pagans exist in this world, remember?"

He blinked. "Huh, okay, point."

He pushed pay again to see where this was going.

He snorted and chuckled at Chucks "Horror's one thing, but to live through bad writing..." But that was okay, as Ella giggled right along with him. At least most of the time they found the same kinds of things funny.

They both laughed again at Dean's "I'm sitting in a laundromat reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself."

He shook his head and pushed pause. "This... this is the most entertaining this show has been outside the Trickster. And I am stuck on how well it works. I think I am more stuck on that than Sam and Dean are. Is feeling like this normal?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "I just enjoyed the ride as it happened. And it is definitely a fun ride."

He grinned. "Oh, it's definitely that alright."

He pushed play again, eager to see what happens next.

He stopped it again after Sam said the guy's good after Chuck wrote that Sam thought Dean was a dick. "Okay. I think I have a new favourite episode. Goodbye Mystery Spot, hello There is a Monster at the End of this Book."

Ella pouted. "You haven't seen my favourite episode yet. It's in season 11."

He choked. "Wow, that's a long way away!"

She nodded. "Yep, my second favourite episode is in season 13."

He stared. "And that is even further away. I'll just enjoy this episode and get there when I get there."

Ella nodded wisely at him, before turning back to stare at the paused screen.

He pushed play, because this was seriously fun and he is so glad the show went back to being fun.

And once the dream sequence Chuck had played out and he wrote it and he talked about flow he closed his eyes sank into his sofa and groaned. "Oh, great. He's a prophet. That poor, poor man."

Ella hummed in agreement. "Prophets seem to really have it hard."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, they all end up total messes."

Ella giggled at that one. He glared at her, before turning back to the screen and pushing play. He wasn't actually angry with her, and he was pretty sure she knew that was in jest.

She hit his shoulder in response with a grin. He smiled back. Yeah, she knew.

He paused it at Dean telling Sam not to research and to watch porn instead before leaving to go park Baby. He frowned. "He.. he does realise that he can't stop anything, right?"

Ella giggled again. "They'll try, especially Dean. Sam's just kind of pissed he got dumped off with nothing to occupy him but the sounds of couples hooking up in the hooker hotel as Dean so nicely calls it."

"To watch porn, because he's not going to have wild passionate sex with either Dean or Lilith. Sorry, but wild, passionate demon sex with Lilith is the last thing Sam would do, so, I am guessing that is a trap to get Lilith, more than to actually have sex with her, even if actual sex does happen."

Ella blinked. "You're scary good at this sometimes. Not that it's that hard to figure out, but stop spoiling yourself, dude."

He grinned. "But I enjoy talking it though first. It helps me think and sit through it better. I'm not exactly the best at staying still for long periods of time."

Ella snorted and let out a laugh at that. "Yeah, I noticed. Now come on, turn it back on."

He pushed play and sat back, intent on not seeing some hot demon sex with Sam and Lilith.

He snorted, before laughing. Pausing it just to get it out of his system. "Hah! Oh, poor Chuck. The first angel he meets and it's Cassie. Who basically sends him into an anxiety attack. Well done brother!"

Ella grinned at him. "Hey, you said brother instead of sister."

He frowned at her. "Well, yeah, pronouns. I told you I'd get them right from the first episode."

"No no, I mean, you missed out on the fictional part of it. You usually say fictional brother or sister."

He frowned. "In this case, gender is completely different, he's not my fictional brother, because he'd have to be my fictional sister for it to work that way, or else it just gets convoluted and confusing."

Ella hummed at him and nodded her head. "Point."

He nodded once back, returned his gaze to the television and pushed play.

He paused it when Dean told Castiel that he hadn't asked for a damn thing to growl. He almost threw the remote at the screen. "That bastard! Don't you talk to my fake brother like that! You don't ask, no, you demand. Everything. Every single time he shows up! You're even demanding now. Arrrrgh, I don't like Dean. And now he's picking on my little bro."

Ella patted his shoulder. "He treats Cass bad. I get it."

He pointed. "That isn't bad, that is sacrilegious. Dean should be thankful Cassie even took on the role as the Winchester's Guardian, but no. Castiel is there just to act as another person to do his every bidding."

Ella blinked. "Okay, you're going to love Rachel in season six. She feels the exact same way. Oh, she also tells that basically to Dean's face."

He grinned. "Yep, she is my favourite. Besides Cassie, who I actually am really enjoying."

Ella nodded. And fell silent, waiting for him to start up the program again. He pushed play just to get out of the sudden awkward silence.

He didn't pause it again for the rest of the episode. Not when Sam tried to kill Lilith with the demon killing knife. Not even when Dean got all annoying and demanding of Chuck and his archangel passenger. He was tempted a couple of time, obviously but refrained so he could just watch.

It turns out that the episode landed on poor Chuck getting himself a downer ending. Figures.

"You said it several times and now I will. Poor Chuck."

He nodded. "Yup. On the other hand, Zachariah's threat about bringing him back was meaningless, but Chuck didn't know that. When one prophet dies, another takes their spot. His time would be up.. Bringing him back would do nothing but bring him back, and he'd be useless from that point on. No more visions. On the other hand, he'd at least get decent sleep."

Ella sighed. "Zachariah is such a damned dick."

Lucifer laughed at that. "I guess my fictional brother is a major dick, isn't he? Yeah, I don't like him."

Ella nodded and got up. "Well, I'm going home. I have a book with my name on it to read and a bottle of cheap wine to get through. Night."

He waved from his seat. "Night."

He didn't bother watching as she got in the lift and out of his flat. He was too busy thinking about where the show was going to go. He had the feeling he was soon to get out of his fictional box in Hell and rise up to Earth to wreak havoc.

He was really not looking forward to that happening, at all.


	19. Jump the Shark

Not a happy chapter for anyone.

* * *

Episode Nineteen – Jump the Shark

Ella was alone again that night. In fact, she got to his place before he did, as he had stayed in a bit later at the precinct to help order some paperwork. At least ordering it was slightly better than actually filling it out. On the other hand, the Detective refused to allow him to sort it in fun ways.

"Hey! You're a bit late."

He grinned. "Paperwork is boring and the Detective made me sort it out for her. I don't need more paperwork than what I already have for the club. It's a nightmare."

She laughed at that and patted his spot on the sofa. He sat down and picked up the remote he was happy to see she had not taken away from him.

"So, Jump the Shark? As if the show hadn't done that last episode."

Ella rolled her eyes. "It's definitely jumped the shark. This is the show that should die but keeps on going and for some odd reason I still love it...? I still don't understand why. Some of the middle seasons are not so great, but it definitely picks up again around season 11 for me."

He grinned and shrugged. "It's a long way until then. So, let's see how it goes too far tonight." He pushed the play button and got comfortable.

He paused it soon enough to stare at the screen. "Oh, look. There's the shark right now! This Adam kid is another kid of John's? He had a kid and disappeared for weeks or months at a time to have this kid and didn't tell his other sons? Have I mentioned my hatred for John? I hate John more than Dean. And there's not a thing about Dean I like. That says something, I think."

Ella nodded. "I so should have made popcorn for this one. Not my favourite episode mind you, but the look on your face is entertainment enough. Yep, Adam, the forgotten son. Who, by the away, is still forgotten."

He blinked and frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

She grinned at him. "Spoilers, Lucifer. And huge ones at that."

He pouted, but understood that was one thing she was not going to give him. He turned back to the screen and turned it on, ready to get his John hate on for this episode.

He stopped the show again when Adam said that John had been around for his birthday's after he turned 12 and they officially met. They may not have officially knew each other well, but John seemed to care more for this kid that he had completely by accident to a stranger than the two he had waiting in a hotel for him in whatever dad forsaken town they were left in. He put the remote down carefully and flexed his hands so he didn't accidentally do something stupid, like shatter the plastic.

"Oh, this pisses me off so much..."

Ella patted his arm. "Don't worry, it pisses me off too. I hate John as well."

He relaxed slightly at hearing that, because he was never sure with Ella whether they were on the same page or not when it came to characters. She did love Dean, after all.

"Why would John do that to his kids he had with his wife, that he wanted? I don't... I am so glad I can't have kids right now. I would hate to become a father just to turn out anything like mine."

Ella rubbed at his arm to calm him down a bit. The soothing up and down of the movement actually managed to do it's job enough for him to sigh, take a deep breath or three, settle down and pick up the remote again without feeling like he wanted to murder a fictional character.

He reluctantly pushed play. He liked this kid so far, but he wasn't sure if he liked this episode.

He scrunched up his nose at what he assumed to be the remains of the mum. "Eww, mum became dinner."

Ella grinned. "Yep, yum."

He snorted at that.

He paused it shortly after the finding of what was left of mum to rub at his face. "I want Adam to stick with Sam and Dean to go his own way. Can the show become the Sam and Adam show instead? They're the good ones. I don't like Dean."

Ella sighed loudly behind him. "Yeah, I know. You hate Dean's attitude. Personally, I think you hate him just because you're too much like him."

He shrugged. "I do have a lot in common with Dean. And in case it wasn't plainly obvious, I kind of have a lot of self loathing going on. And it's Sam I relate too anyway. Just because I am like Dean, doesn't mean he's the one I relate to. There's a difference."

She blinked at that. "Huh. Okay, I get that. Kind of like on Star Trek. I related more to Spock than the other characters, but Bones was my favourite and the one I like."

He nodded. "Okay, moving on." He pushed play just to get the annoyance at Ella to pass. He didn't like being annoyed at her. She was his best friend.

He stopped it seconds later to smile brightly at the screen. "Yes! See? Big brother Sam teaching his young kid brother to look after himself against creatures out to kill him. Sam is the good one."

Ella rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Shut up and turn it back on."

He grinned wider and did as she asked.

He paused it quickly when the lights in the motel room went out. "Oh, shit. I am so glad Sam taught Adam about the gun, because they're about to put that sucker to the test. Not that he's had any practices actually firing the thing, but..."

"Better armed than not? Yeah, for the Winchester family, including Adam, that is so a good motto to live by."

He nodded. "Yep. And Dean wanted to leave the kid alone. Hah, Adam would be dead with that attitude."

Ella sighed. "Yep, dead..."

He frowned and pushed play, wanting to find out what happens.

He paused it again when Dean wanted to talk to Sam after Sam told Adam he needed to cut all ties to his old life if he was to become a hunter and live the lonely life they do. He took a deep breath. "Dean is going to be pissed off at Sam for giving Adam basically the same talk he gave Sam himself three years ago, isn't he?"

Ella frowned. "Honestly? I don't remember. Probably, but I don't know."

He sighed. "And you find that fine? Not at all hypocritical. Dean can dish it out and dish it out but he cannot for the life of him allow Sam to do anything without his say so."

Ella sighed. "It's not always like that..."

"Ella, I've watched almost four full seasons of this show. So far it's getting worse, not better. Yeah, it's always been like that. No wonder he resents Sam so much."

Ella glared at him. "Dean doesn't resent Sam."

"Yes, he does. Because of Sam he had to give up his own childhood because their dad decided to abandon them to go kill things and chase a demon and have sex with all females in his path he saves. One of which he got pregnant. Like father, like son."

"But Dean would never abandon Sam."

"No, he'd abandon the world to burn instead of letting him go."

Ella blinked and looked at the screen, because she obviously knew he had a damn point. He pushed play before they started yelling at one another. Ugh, he hated episodes that made him fight with Ella.

He refused to pause it again after the talk after Dean said John said those things, when Dean said them to Sam too when he found out Sam was keeping his Harvard connections. He balled up his hands and let them go again, just to keep from stopping himself from saying that shit out loud.

He did pause it when it turned out that the Adam in the house with Sam wasn't actually Adam but the creature that killed him in his form. "Oh, no! I liked Adam! He was a good guy. Damn it. I wanted him to take over Dean's place as brother to Sam..."

Ella patted him on the shoulder. "This is Supernatural. Don't get attached to characters that aren't Sam and Dean. They tend to die."

"No, not Bobby or Castiel!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'll tell you something real close here. Bobby has been in the show every season. And Castiel every season but the first three. That doesn't mean they get out of things alive. And yeah, as you have clearly seen from the show, that also includes the Winchesters. Your faves are going to die, Lucifer."

He pouted. "Why am I watching this show again?"

She grinned. "Because I dared you to and you couldn't pass up a bet."

He moaned and rubbed at his face. "That is, unfortunately, very true."

He pushed play again to see how this episode ended.

He paused it again once Sam was free and Dean walked away from him. "Wow, your bro is bleeding out in front of you and you put some table mats around his wrists and tell him to put pressure on it?! Sam more than likely couldn't. Not only had he lost a lot of blood and is clearly dizzy, but his wrists were cut in several places deeply. Which means that it probably cut muscle as well. He likely couldn't hold the damn things in place! Uuuuugh, I hate Dean and his damned attitude towards anyone not himself."

Ella frowned before shrugging. "That always bothered me too. I mean the shoddy way the show deals with injuries. I don't think Dean did that on purpose."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh, he did it on purpose."

Ella sighed and shook her head. "Just finish the rest of the episode. I want to go home."

He frowned and nodded, pushing the play button. He had done it now. He had actually achieved running her off with his hatred of her favourite character. At least she likes Sam.

He didn't stop it again until the episode ended, and then he turnedit off as fast as possible. "Why does Dean say Sam is more like John, when it is Dean that emulates everything John did?"

Ella hit him hard in the shoulder. If the Detective had been around that one would have actually hurt him.

"I wish you'd shut up about Dean!"

He sighed. "I can't help it. I really don't like him. He pushes every single damn button I have. Also, going by his philosophy just said, every single person who dies by a monster is dying like a hunter and should be getting the right kind of funeral for it. Which is stupid."

Ella blinked, before nodded her head. "Okay, that one I will give you. That was a stupid thing for him to say. And I'm going now before we start actually fighting."

He sighed long and low. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. And I'm sorry I can't stand your fave. I just...I can't. And we will be butting heads over them the entire way through."

Ella grimaced at that one. "Trust me, it gets worse. In some parts of season 5 and 10 I will actually be there right alongside you because he can do and say some pretty awful things to Sam."

He frowned. "Only sometimes? He's been doing it since episode 1."

She got up and left without a word.

He got up and left too, via the balcony. He needed to clear his head and let off some steam without hurting anyone and flying was a great stress reliever.

* * *

Note - I don't get Adam having a hunter funeral because he died by a monster. Or because he's a son of a Winchester. He wasn't a hunter and had already been buried. By ghoul as food storage, if not fully buried.

Headcanon - Lucifer is infertile since the Fall. I will stick to this even if he gets every woman he has sex with from now on pregnant. He will always be infertile to me and I am sticking to it and going AU if it otherwise changes.

Headcanon - Both Lucifer and Ella will have Charlie as their favourite character. Spoilers :P


	20. The Rapture

These two will never have a fight they can't get over in a short period of time in this fic.

* * *

Episode Twenty – The Rapture

The fight from last night seemed to be over if the wide grin and buzzing excitement of Ella was an indication.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Miss Lopez."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, tonight is the episode about Jimmy!"

He frowned. He had looked at the title and he had no idea what a guy called Jimmy had anything to do with the price of salt. "Who is Jimmy?"

"Castiel's vessel! The guy he's possessing, that's Jimmy."

He raised his eyebrows, suddenly interested in knowing where this episode was going to go. "Huh. Okay, I am now officially interested."

They both sat down in their usual seats and he picked up the remote and pushed the play button, ready to get this Jimmy show on the road.

He paused it at the title sequence after the Winchesters find Jimmy sans Castiel and frowned. "Wait, did the other angels kill him?! You said that he can die!"

Ella frowned. "No, he's not dead. He was taken away from his vessel."

He frowned and nodded. "I have a really bad feeling about this episode."

"Yeah, poor Jimmy. I love him though, if for no other reason than saying yes for Cass."

"Hmm," he replied to that, not able to think of words right then in worry for his brother on screen. He pushed play again, needing to know what happened to Cassie.

He paused it again after Jimmy had his seizure after Castiel talked to him the first time. "Oh no. He really didn't deserve that at all."

Ella nodded by his side. "Yeah, angels in this show are dicks."

Lucifer snorted and grinned at her saying that. "Hey, angels are pretty much dicks in this real world too, you know?"

She grinned at him. "Well, I haven't met many of you. And you're only a dick by accident to people you like. And a deliberate dick to very, very bad people. So you don't count."

He shrugged and gave her that one. It was true, after all. "Yeah. How about Amenadiel. You've met him."

She frowned at that one. "Hmm, I haven't met him enough times to fully know him that well, but I do like him. I wouldn't know how much of a dick he is without further interactions."

He nodded at that. "Ah, very wise, Miss Lopez. For one of my brother's he's alright, when he isn't threatening to dismember, slaughter, start war with or hurt me in other ways. Oh, and he once called me evil to my face when I was helping him get a prized possession back he lost to a mugger. Fat lot of thanks I get...'

She blinked at him, surprised. "Wait, he actually called you evil to your face, while you were helping him with something he deemed important but you didn't? Okay, yeah, he's officially a dick."

He grinned. "Thank you."

He pushed play again.

He paused it when Sam was snacking down on demon blood at the drink vendor machine. He closed his eyes. "Oh great. That's... He really is addicted to the stuff. No wonder he told Chuck he couldn't stop. Great. Perfect time."

Ella sighed. "Yeah, it's a shame it's an addiction. Sam's usually not the one to fall for such things. Dean's the alcoholic. He should stick to the addictions."

He nodded. "Yep. On the other hand, good on Jimmy for getting out when he saw the chance and sneaking past Sam while he was otherwise occupied. Demon blood is bad, y'all."

Ella giggled at his side. "I can't believe you just said y'all like that about demon blood. That's ridiculous."

He grinned and pushed play.

He paused it and closed his eyes at the second flashback. "Oh, Jimmy. Your wife and kid are going to think you nuts."

Again Ella sighed at his side. "Poor Jimmy just can't win."

He sighed back. "This is interesting and nice to know, but also depressing."

"Yep. This show does that."

He nodded. "Yes, yes it does."

He paused it again when Jimmy's wife threatened to leave him and take the kid with her if he didn't get psychiatric help for a problem he didn't actually have. He rubbed at his face and let out his breath in a rush. "The more I learn about Jimmy, the more I wish that vessels weren't a thing for angels in this series, because this is seriously disturbing. Look at this. Castiel is tearing this usually happy family apart..."

Ella patted his shoulder. "It sucks, yeah."

He sighed again and pushed play, because he was fast running out of words for what to say right now. Jimmy's life from the moment he was chosen as a vessel sucked and was rather tragic.

He paused it again at Sam's call to Ruby and his twitchy behaviour. He threw up his hands a moaned in displeasure. "No! Get off of it, Sammy. Stop with the blood. Get off of it before things turn worse than they already are. This is going to be the episode Dean finds out, isn't it? Oh no, I am so not looking forward to that conversation."

Ella slowly nodded at his side. "Um, yep, that happens. And so does something else, but no spoilers there, because it is huge for the next two episodes."

He sighed at that, nodding his assent of not being told, before pushing play again. He was beginning to dread the rest of this episode.

He paused it again after the fight. The truth about Sam's blood drinking got out to Dean and Castiel. Claire had turned vessel for Castiel and the family minus Jimmy was reunited from demon and angel attack.

He just stared at his screen at the words Cassie had just said. "What happened to him in Heaven?! Anna said it was something big and powerful and painful. But... what was it?"

Ella sighed and shook her head. "Honestly? You don't find out what happens to angels taken back to Heaven for re education until season 8 or 9. Can't remember which one exactly, but one of those. But, yeah, you do find out what exactly happens. In a way it gets worse afterwards, because of Michael..."

Lucifer growled. "Of course my biggest dick of a brother had something to do with it. Figures. Why can't he let the younger ones just not get in trouble or figure out their own path."

Ella frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. Show Michael may be nothing like your brother Michael, but from what I hear, he's as much a dick as any."

Lucifer rubbed at his face. "Uugh, I am not looking forward to the fallout now."

Ella grinned, reached over him and pushed play herself to spare him from doing it. "There, you big baby."

He shoved her as lightly as possible to show his disagreement with what she had just done. "My remote. Mine."

"Shh, show's back on."

He grumbled to himself, but turned back to watch the train wreck that was about to happen.

The episode ended on the worst note possible, and that includes the time Sam died in Dean's arms. His jaw dropped open.

"Okay, I get shit like that from Dean, but Bobby?!"

Ella sighed. "Think about it. He's been guzzling demon blood, Dean and Bobby have no idea what to do, Dean's figuring it out as some kind of addiction, hence the ups and downs and Sam's shaky behaviour and the panic room is a safe place with a bed and water that he can detox safely."

He blinked at that. "Yeah I get that. It's the closing the window on him and not telling him what they had planned. Did none of them think to ask?!"

Ella blinked at him. "Huh. Okay, no they didn't and yeah, they really should have. Point."

"Like I said. I can understand that shit coming from Dean, but not Bobby. Bobby is upfront with shit like this to the boys. He would have said something. Instead, Dean went behind Sam's back, said something nasty about what Sam is doing and got Bobby to go behind Sam's back to lock him up without consent. Anyone knows that a forced detox doesn't exactly work. You need to want to quit and get better for it to work properly, and even then there's always the chance of falling off the wagon."

Ella nodded again. "Okay, another point."

He crossed his arms under his chest and growled. "Now I want Bobby and Sam after he is clean to stuff Dean in there and get him off the alcohol to see how he likes it."

Ella winced. "Ouch. Okay, you really hated that end."

"Yes. Because Dean is dragging Bobby down with him, and I love Bobby."

Ella sighed and got up. "Okay, well, I will leave you to your thoughts. I have a date tonight at 9 I don't want to be late for and I just remembered that I left straight from work. I was excited about this one, because downer or not, it's really good."

He blinked at that and nodded. "Okay, point to you. It was good despite the downer parts and the horrific ending. Enjoy your date. Anyone I know?"

She grinned "Anne from parking."

He grinned back. "Well, enjoy."

She nodded. "Oh, I will! I will enjoy."

And with that, she waved merrily at him and almost skipped her way to the lift going down to the club.

It was a slow Tuesday today, or so he thought it would be from the rain that had started up not too long before knocking off at the police station.

He may as well get social tonight and spend it schmoozing with the clientele down in the club.

He was oddly not in the mood for sex.

* * *

Headcanon - Castiel healed Jimmy of Epilepsy before taking him as a vessel. The seizure he had in the episode was because of Castiel talking to him in his true voice the first time, but he knew how to deal with the aftermath of seizures and so did his wife and Claire.

Headcanon - The demon blood thing as an addiction didn't happen immediately and generated into an addiction over time. Now he's addicted though his body will always crave it.


	21. When the Levee Breaks

This on is less kind to Dean tan most others. I really didn't like Dean in this episode. But Ella isn't too upset with him in this one for it. For headcanon reasons below.

* * *

Episode Twenty One – When the Levee Breaks

He had begun closing the kitchens on Wednesdays after the sun set, as he liked to keep an eye on the place while people ate and he played the piano for the clientele. He couldn't do that while away and watching Supernatural, so for the time being Wednesdays and Mondays were very dull nights club wise.

He would still open the club, obviously, but after 9 only, and then he would likely just stay among the crowd as the people danced or drank away their problems.

He had two episodes left of the 4th season before going on to the fifth, and he had been warned he may not like the fifth. This had to be the reason Ella dared him and set it up as a bet she knew he couldn't say no to.

He stared at the title of the episode When the Levee Breaks, remembered how the last episode ended and gulped, holding onto the remote a bit tighter than he should.

"Com on, Lucifer. Best to get this one out of the way."

He frowned. "But that just makes it closer to what I dread more than I dread watching Sam going through withdrawal and something bad happening. I know something bad is going to happen."

Ella sighed and leaned her head against his arm. "Of course something bad happens. This is Supernatural. Everything bad happens. Now hurry up and push play."

He sighed, wished he had opened the kitchens that night and was downstairs playing piano instead, but still pointed the remote at the DVD player and pushed play.

He paused it when the titles rolled and frowned. "As much as I hate Dean's attitude normally, the attitude in this situation is kind of needed. Because he's right."

Ella grinned. "Hah! Is that something you like about him?"

He frowned at the top of her head. "Hell no. I hate his attitude, because Sam was right too. Dean is self-righteous. Dean is always right. Everything Dean wants, Dean gets. Every decision Dean has is twice as good as anything Sam could ever come up with, because Sam is lesser than he is. He is the authority. He is the one who calls the shots. Sam needs to detox, but he needs to not be abandoned as he does it. Dean is effectively leaving a person going through withdrawal, which can actually cause the death of a person, on their own, in a room no one can exit if inside it to dry out. Without medical help or any comfort at all. And there is nothing I could think of that is a more dick move he has ever done."

Ella sighed, but didn't get up. "You'll see why it's not a good idea why anyone is there with him at the time."

Lucifer growled out his distaste at hearing that. "They don't have to be in the room with him. All they should do is park outside the door and give him reassurance that he isn't alone. Dean was right to tell him he needs to dry out, but deadly wrong to leave him afterwards. And even worse telling him he is leaving him there and hunting Lilith while Sam is stuck."

Ella was oddly quiet after he said that and he could just imagine her rolling her eyes at him. She didn't even shake or nod her head. He pushed play again just to get the awkward silence to end.

He was going to pause it after the hallucination Sam had involving Alastair, but decided to keep on going and instead paused it after the scene with Dean and Bobby talking. "Well, shit. At least Bobby understands the situation and is keeping an ear out for Sam. He maybe be upstairs drinking with Dean, but he's at least sort of looking out for him. It beats Dean thinking Sam should just be better already. Like detoxing works that way. Stupid arsehole..."

Ella butted her head against his shoulder. "As far as I can see, Dean and Bobby are doing the exact same thing."

He shook his head. "No. Bobby knows the risks of what is happening. Dean doesn't care, as long as Sam lives and comes off the blood. Bobby is worried over Sam's health. Dean is just worried over his life, and only then after Bobby stated he could die from this."

Ella sighed loudly. "I have no idea where you get this from..."

He blinked at that and frowned, not bothering to look down at her. "Because the show is that blatant about it. People tend to gloss over Dean's shitty behaviour because they think he's sexy, or they like the bad boy, or they think he's a cinnamon roll underneath the gruff, hard outer exterior. Dean isn't a cinnamon roll. He's a chocolate. Hard on the outside layer, gooey and soft under that layer, and with a hard nut in the centre where his heart should actually be. People see past the outer layer, think the next layer is truly him and don't bother looking for the nut."

"Everyone has the nut, Lucifer."

He shook his head. "Nope, not everyone. Some people don't. And those people generally are empaths. But that's real life. You can't judge a fictional character by the same means, because most fictional characters generally don't have more than those first two layers. One the one hand, it makes the Winchester brothers more real, as they have more than one layer each. On the other hand, it doesn't stop Dean being a shitty person, who has good in him when he decides to act like it."

Ella sat up and frowned at him. "Sam is the opposite."

He modded. "Yep. His outer layer is that of the caring, hospitable one. Under that is a layer of wafer. Hard, cracked and breaks easily. Under that is a layer of jam. Sticky, hard to control and very bloody. And under that is the marshmallow layer of a little boy abandoned by his father, is not allowed to grow up and live his own life and is blamed for everything under the sun by the brother who raised him. Neither of the boys is innocent. Both are hard, just in different ways. Sam is caring. Dean is the bad boy. I don't see heroes, I see flawed humans who are fundamentally different because of what their father did to them."

Ella blinked at him a few times, before frowning. "You're going to have to repeat that in an easier to read metaphor later on, because right now I get Dean as a choc covered walnut and Sam as a Wagon Wheel."

He grinned down at her. "Yep. Dean has three layers, Sam has more."

Ella frowned. "I just don't see it the same way you do."

He snorted. "Of course you don't. You don't see the shape of people, their souls. Fictional characters are harder to read because they're fictional. But I have spent the majority of my life in Hell around souls and can read them very well."

She sighed, leaned back against him and pointed at the television. "Okay, enough waxing poetic about souls and put the show back on, please."

He put it back on and shut up talking about fictional souls vs real ones, even though he could tell the topic fascinated her. He'll have to tell her more about it after the episode had ended.

He paused it to point at Bobby. "See? He cares. He knows that Sam could die, he knows Sam shouldn't be doing this right now. He knows Sam like a son and wants to take care of him and doesn't like hearing him in pain, but he knows the detox has to happen. It just doesn't have to happen right then and it could have waited. That is caring."

Ella punched his shoulder. "Dean cares too."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes, he cares so much, he is going to charge off after Lilith on his own or with Bobby in tow while leaving Sam detoxing alone in a locked room he can't get out of and without any help if he needs it."

Ella sighed and shook her head against him. "I don't even know why I bother trying to point things out."

"Because you're only seeing half the picture. You blind yourself because you like him."

"You blind yourself to Bobby and Sam..."

He shook his head. "Nope, hey both can be shitty people, especially Bobby, but it doesn't stop them also being lovable. There is nothing lovable about Dean."

She sighed again and pointed. "On."

He rolled his eyes and pushed play, expecting this to go to hell in a hand basket when Dean refuses the sense Bobby is making.

He paused it again once the hallucination of Mary disappeared to frown. "Okay...this is fucked up. Sam, no. It's not a good thing. It can be used as a gift and save a lot of people, but it isn't a good thing. Who is sending these images to him? That was not Mary. That was personally tailored to push Sam's buttons. The other hallucinations were just that. This was different."

Ella sat back up and looked at him with the unspoken question of why he thought that shining clearly in her eyes. "Huh?" she asked instead.

"Sam's hallucinations are of pain. Himself is a pretty normal one, I'd say, not that I know much about this kind of thing, but I expect it to be normal, as he is tormenting himself right now by going through detox. Alastair made sense. He was torturing Sam as a way for Sam to know he was in physical pain. Where Alastair was digging into him is where he is hurting most. That made sense. I'm expecting Dean to show up next. Not sure if it will be real Dean or a hallucination, but either way, Den will show up to torment him."

Ella cocked her head to one side and frowned. "Wait... You don't think the hallucinations are really hallucinations?"

He shook his head. "I think Mary wasn't a hallucination. I think her image is being projected into his head by nasty angels. Probably Zachariah."

Ella hummed at him for that. "Nice theory. How about starting it. I swear, you've spent more time talking than actually watching this episode."

He grinned. "Guess i have a lot to say about this one."

She grinned back and laid her head back down. "Yeah, I noticed. "

He pushed play again.

He paused it after the talk between Dean and Castiel. "Huh. So Dean has sworn allegiance with Heaven, not thinking about what that means. Idiot."

"How does that make him an idiot?" Ella asked, not bothering to move her head against his shoulder.

"He blindly follows."

"He doesn't want Sam to have to drink demon blood again."

"No, he doesn't want to have to kill Sam for something he perceives Sam as after he drinks the demon blood again."

Ella shrugged against him. "Same thing."

He sighed loudly. "No, it isn't. You seem to get a lot of things that sound similar muddled up with them being the same thing. Castiel said quite clearly that Dean would feel like he has to hunt Sam for the amount of blood he drank, because of changes he would see in him."

"He said it would change Sam."

"No, he said it would change Sam into something Dean would want to hunt. Dean has already stated that Sam just by having these powers to begin with was something he wanted to hunt. Therefore the demon blood is a moot point. It doesn't change anything. Castiel worded what he said very carefully to snag Dean and get him where he wants him. Wow, Dean was right, Castiel did turn into a dick. What happened to him in Heaven?"

Ella giggled at that one. "You still have seasons to go to find out about that. Season 9 dude, season 9. And I don't think it makes the demon blood moot."

Lucifer sighed. "We'll be talking in circles all night about this. I am very good when it comes to saying things with a twist to keep telling the truth while also keeping the truth to myself. Trust me, Castiel did not say Sam would become a monster by drinking that demon blood. He said Dean would perceive Sam as a monster if he drank that blood."

Ella sighed. "Fine, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong."

He grinned at the screen. "Ah, you know what happens and you don't want to spoiler me. I'm right, aren't I?"

As a reply, she hit him in the shoulder again. He laughed and pushed play.

He laughed at Bobby saying that Dean signed on willingly to be the angels' bitch. Because, yes, he did. Like an idiot.

He paused it again after Sam had his seizure. "Wow, what is it with this show suddenly giving characters seizures? I mean in this case it makes sense, but what about Jimmy from last episode?"

Ella lifted her shoulder to look at him with the most ridiculous expression of confusion on her face. "You're seriously bringing up Jimmy now?"

He shrugged. "Why not, he had a seizure for no reason last episode. Like I said, this one at least makes sense. Ooh, is Dean going to have one in the last episode? Or Bobby?"

Ella blinked and looked away, her eyes unfocusing as she thought about that. "Huh, I have no idea. I don't think anyone does, but I could be wrong."

He grinned and chuckled at that. "Well, that's not fair, is it?"

She huffed in faux anger at that, before laying her head back down.

He pushed play again. For such a screwed up episode, he was finally having fun bantering with Ella about the shittiness of the show's characters without her getting angry.

Lucifer shook his head in absolute disappointment about Dean willing to let Sam die, something he could never allow, than give him demon blood to let him live. He paused it and pointed. "See that? Bobby knows this is going to kill him and doesn't want his son to die and wasn't talking huge amounts of blood. He's talking of weaning Sam off it slowly, like an addictive substance without going cold turkey and killing him. The withdrawal woudl be easier and he had a good chance of surviving then. And Dean absolutely refuses on the principal the demon blood will turn him into a monster, even though it wouldn't. Castiel said exactly what Dean wanted to hear to get Sam out of the way."

Ella sighed and butted him with her head again. "Ow. Shut up and push play."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

He paused it after Sam stole the impala and left Bobby lying in the dirt unconscious. "No. Non no no. This sucks. What were Castiel's orders? Sam should not have to do this alone. But he has no help at all. Heaven has abandoned him, Dean would rather see him dead and then die himself as a suicide pact, Bobby just wants to help Sam detox...this is a big huge mess."

Ella grinned. "I'm not telling. Spoilers, dude."

He scowled at her. "Damn spoiler warning. Why did I let you put that in place again?"

Sh grinned smugly up at him. "To stop you from being spoiled, duh."

He rolled his eyes but gave her that one. He just felt she was quoting Doctor Who at him with the sweetie left out. He pushed play again.

He wrinkled his nose at the baby eating first demon Lilith. Before Ella tapped him. "Pause for a sec."

Hearing her ask him to pause was so against what she'd normally say, he waited a second before he did so. "Hmm?"

"Lilith was the first demon, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but not from my hands. Dad threw her into Hell and twisted her into the first demon. She gave birth to most of the demons in Hell. She's a mother, it's what she does. Spawn more demons."

She wrinkled her nose at that. "Eww. So no baby eating then?"

He shrugged. "Only if she doesn't think one will survive and then she's free to go at it all she wants, but that is very rare."

"Huh," she replied to that, before turning back to the screen. He took the hint and pushed play.

He grinned widely when Sam punched Dean. "Oh, yes, you punch that bastard. He deserves a million more for all the times you stood still and let him punch you."

Ella punched him in reply to that.

He paused it when Dean mimicked their Dad yet again and yet blamed Sam for being just like John. "What a fucking arsehole! Sam stands up for himself against Dean for the first time ever, Dean goes psycho on his arse and then says the exact same thing John did to him. See, this is why I hate Dean. Because if Sam doesn't do what Dean wants, he's not good enough, he's not towing the line. He's just a monster to be put out of his misery."

Ella punched him harder for that. "Sam just choked him!"

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, and he stopped. Dean was looking to kill, because Sam is now one of the monsters to him. And when he couldn't, he disowned him for not doing what Dean wants. Sorry, but I am on Sam's side here, even if he is doing things wrong. Sam needed his brother to trust him and listen, but Dean can't do that, because Dean is the master in this relationship."

Ella looked up at him in shock. "You truly believe that."

Lucifer nodded. "Yep. It is clearly what is shown in this episode. Sam has now been disowned by his father and his surrogate. His adopted father is the only one who hasn't abandoned him. Go Bobby. Let Dean die and have the Sam and Bobby show. At least Bobby cares."

Ella went back to staring at the screen. "I don't like this very much."

He grinned. "Well, that's mot my problem."

He pushed play to stop her from answering only to have the episode end two seconds later.

He blinked. "Huh."

She grinned. "You lost track of the time, hah."

He shrugged. "Yes I did. I spent most of the episode really hating on nearly everyone at least once, but I did lose track of he time. It was a good episode, regardless of all the crap in it."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was definitely that."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am really going to hate season 5, aren't I?"

She grinned at him. "Oh yeah. Like I said, I bet you wouldn't be able to make it past the first 5 seasons."

He scowled at her. "I am going to win that bet, you know. I will watch every damned episode of this show, if it's the last thing I watch."

She laughed at that and patted the shoulder she used as a headrest most of the episode. "That I believe to be a downright lie. This will definitely not be the last thing you watch. You're addicted to cheesy television."

He blinked, before shrugging. "Okay, point."

"So! Tell me more about souls."

He grinned. "Well, it is Wednesday, which is the slowest club day of the week, so I don't need to go downstairs at all tonight if I don't want. So, how much do you want to know?"

She grinned at him. "Everything!"

He laughed and settled down onto the couch in a more comfortable position for a long talk. "Okay, but you might want to get comfy, because this could take several nights."

She moved herself around until she was comfortable and he started his lecture about souls.

Note - The whole spiel about Sam and Dean being different kinds of chocolate is stupid. It was NaNo time. Which means anything gets in there. So, have that silly little shitty scene in there, even though, as Ella puts it, he needs a more understandable metaphor because his made no sense. Usually I take scenes like that out, but I found this one so ridiculous I had to keep it in.

Headcanon - I'm not actually sure Sam could be weaned off the demon blood slowly like Lucifer goes on about here. I think it is cold turkey or death for him. I do think the second time he goes through detox it was easier on him because he had less blood in his system.

Headcanon - Ella is less shitty when it comes to Lucifer being a bastard about Dean in this episode, because she didn't like all Dean did in this episode either as a sibling of a brother who has gone through detox. Yeah, that's a headcanon.


	22. Lucifer Rising

And thus they survived the fourth season. Onward to the fifth!

* * *

Episode Twenty Two – Lucifer Rising

He stared at his name on the screen. His name was on the screen, right in front of him. Well, this was it. His big entrance into the show, which is also a give away that the final seal is cracked open and the devil is let loose onto the world.

Season 5 was about the apocalypse, this one had just been the lead up to it. He felt oddly cheated by that.

He gulped and took a deep breath, while Ella sat rigidly next to him.

"Okay, I guess you're as nervous about me watching this as I am."

She shook her head. "More worried over your reactions to the angels in this episode. I'm getting used to your attitude about Dean though..."

He grinned tightly. "You're still mad I don't like him."

She grimaced back. "Not really, it's your choice. I just don't like you harping on about it constantly. It makes me feel bad for liking him."

He shrugs. "Well, it's your choice to like him and he is a fictional character, it shouldn't matter that much."

She took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. "True, just push play so we can get this over with. And get ready for douchebag fictional brothers."

He stared at the screen for a while, before sighing in frustration over his own lack of excitement for watching this particular episode, before he pushed down a bit heavily on the play button.

One day he was going to break the remote, he just knew it.

He laughed at the timing of the slamming of the door from the end of the last episode to Carry On Wayward Son and let out a quick little "Nice timing there, Supernatural!" before leaning forward. One thing he did like about this show, they always did a recap with that song at the end of every season. He hoped that doesn't change in the future like some shows do with end credit songs. It has become a Thing. And this Thing should be respected.

He paused the show to laugh at the ridiculousness of a demon leading nuns in prayer and then to speak of him, as the devil, as his father. "I have no idea where this show gets the idea that I am the father of demons!"

"I think it comes from the twisting of Lilith's soul into the first demon you heard about last episode."

He giggled at that. "Oh, yes, I forgot about that. But that still doesn't make me their father. I was apparently locked in this cage in which the door opens onto a convent. And may I say good on you show for not making demons afraid of stepping onto holy ground. I have no idea where that comes from. Demons are considered celestial beings as well as angels. They just live in Hell instead of Heaven. And torture instead of nurture. It's the little differences."

Ella grinned and shook her head. "Can you wax poetic about this stuff after the show? I want to actually get about watching it at some point."

He grinned and pushed play, amused so far with the beginning of this episode.

He paused the show to rub at his head and shake it. "Dean, your attempt to help is to bulldoze over your brother when he is not in a right state of mind and you call it help. No wonder Sam walked out that door. You're the bloody monster, not Sam..."

Ella, of course, punched him in the shoulder for that.

"Why can't Bobby call him instead. Bobby at least would be crude but get through to him, or if not get through, understand what it is Sam is trying to do and not get in the way and may try to, you know, lend him support and help him to take out Lilith."

Ella frowned at that and shrugged. "I actually don't remember much about what happens in this episode. It's been ages since I watched these early seasons."

He blinked and paused it as Dean turned around to find himself in a place he wasn't when he walked to the window. "Okay, first off yes! Go Bobby, you tell that bloody coward how much like his daddy's bad attitude he is being and to stow it. See, Bobby cares. Dean would rather abandon Sam than go after him, Bobby wants him back even if he's a demon sucking junkie. Also, where the hell is Dean now? Is he in a different place?"

Ella blinked at his tirade, before shrugging. "I think it's called the pretty room, or the green room. But, yes, he's in a different place right now."

He moaned and covered his face. "Right, douchebag angels, right."

Ella grinned at him and nodded happily. "Yep, told ya!"

He shuddered in fake horror. "What should I do, Ella? This show is going to turn me into the biggest douchebag to ever have douched."

She leaned towards him and rose up to whisper in his ear. "You press plaaaaay."

He laughed out loud and pointed the remote at the television. "Your wish is my command."

He pushed play.

He didn't bother to pause it at the zoom in on Dean's face at sudden Castiel in the background. No. He still said "What is up with these weird directing choices?"

"Shh," Ella said before. "Demon eating baby cook."

He blinked and nodded at that.

He paused it when Zach tried to tempt Dean into not only eating food and drinking beer but also having sex with fictional characters. He blinked, not knowing what the hell was going on. "I... I am so lost right now. Please say the pretty green room is explained later."

Ella giggled at him for pausing it for something so mundane. Or at least that's what he thought she was giggling at. "It wouldn't be here otherwise."

He shrugged. "I just had fictional brother number two douchebag extraordinaire just offer two Gilligan's Island characters to Dean for sexual purposes. I am way past confused over this..."

Ella snorted before bursting out into loud peals of laughter. "Yeah, like angels don't have sex."

He stared at her. "Most angels don't leave Heaven, which means they only have the company of souls or family. Souls are off limits and unless you've got a kink of incest I don't know about..."

Ella smacked him on the top of the head for that one. "Okay, I get it, it's weird and most angels don't have sex. What the heck did you do before getting kicked out?"

He grimaced. "Locked myself in my room. Snuck into Eden and cavorted with Adam and Eve. I may at one point before the humans been desperate enough to try fashioning myself sex toys out of fruit..."

She blinked. "Huh. Well that was a little TMI."

He grinned. "I have never been sexually shy. Even when the person I am having sex with is myself."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, you masturbate. Can we stop talking about you jerking off and watch the rest of the show, please? This is getting uncomfortable for my poor human mind who likes privacy."

He grinned. "Sure." He pushed play again.

He blinked. "Okay, now Sam has gone over the deep end if he's resorted to torture. Getting demons out of humans, sure. Killing demons without hurting the person they're inside, nice. Torturing a demon just cause... Not cool Sammy. Not cool. Also, why do I have a really bad feeling about Lilith here?"

Ella grinned widely. "Because she's bad news, Lucifer. You know that."

"Yes. And the final seal is in that church. So Sam ad Dean better get there quickly or it will break before anything happens. On the plus side demon cook of baby meat is now out of business, so Lilith must be hungry for baby."

Ella smacked him for that one. "Gross!"

He grinned and pushed play again.

He did like that Sam was worried about hurting the vessel the demon was in and it was only the demon he had been hurting. That made him feel a tiny bit better. Demons after all were quite used to torture.

He paused it again after Castiel disappeared out of the green room after Dean demanded him take him to see Sam. "I don't much like Cassie's attitude right now. Heaven really must have done a number on him. But wow, I like that he refused Dean's demands, because Dean needs to hear the word no several billion more times. So go Cassie, you refuse him what he wants."

Ella stared at him. "Wow, confused much?"

He shrugged. "I like show Castiel. He's usually a good guy, though he is being a dick here. Not as big of a douchebag dick as Zachariah, but still. He's acting different."

Ella hummed at him, before nodding and turning to the screen. "True enough. Push play."

He did as he was told, because he was actually interested in where this was going.

He laughed at Zach's "Stop throwing feces like a howler monkey would you?" at Dean.

He paused it again when Zachariah told Dean that upper management in Heaven purposefully let the seals be broken while Castiel's garrison looking over the Earth was hopeless to stop the attacks and seals breaking and wasn't told they weren't supposed to. "Holy shit. That is... Who is running Heaven? I've known since episode one in this season that it wasn't Dad, so who is it?"

Ella sighed. "Okay, bit of a spoiler, but I'll tell you anyways because I am petty sure you're soon to find out regardless. It's Michael."

He closed his eyes and moaned out his displeasure at that.

Ella patted his shoulder. "Yeah."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You were right. I am not liking the angels in this episode at all. At least Castiel doesn't know. When he finds out, he'll try to stop it. Because he obviously cares about his charges and the Earth. It's what a good Guardian angel would do, and he is clearly the Guardian for the Winchesters."

Ella nodded. "Yeah."

He paused it again after Zachariah and Dean's little talk about his destiny to stare blankly. "So, fictional me is supposed to be stopped by Dean Winchester? Okay. That would never happen in a million years. Not only could I kick his arse in a fight even in hand to hand, but kind of not able to hurt me, is he?"

Ella grinned. "Yep, true."

"He doesn't stop fictional me does he?"

Ella laughed. "Now that is another spoiler, and trust me, it is something to see to be believed. So, I'm not telling."

He pouted, but got the hint, turning the show back on.

He laughed at Dean hurting himself punching Castiel. "Hah! He broke his fist on Cassie's face. I love it. Do it again!"

He paused it again once Sam listened to the voice mail Dean left, except it said the exact opposite of what Dean actually said. Then he remembered Zachariah's words. "That bloody douchebag arsehole! Okay, imaginary Zach is going to literally die on this show or I am going to find some way to walk into TV land and kill him myself! That was not a little nudge, that was a bitch slap of pain and death."

He stopped it again at finding out Lilith was the final seal to close his eyes and droop in his seat. "Oh, Sam. I knew this was somehow going to all fall on his hands. Of course it is, because Dean can't possibly be at fault at all for starting the apocalypse. He had to find some way of blaming Sam for it, because that is what he does, and here it is. Sam breaks the final seal, freeing fictional me from his cage. And Dean is immediately absolved of all wrongs in breaking the first seal and starting the whole thing to begin with. I hate him."

Ella frowned at him. "But Dean is responsible for doing that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Who gets blamed for starting the apocalypse? Let me guess, Dean's name doesn't even come close to being uttered."

Ella looked away. Yeah, he knew he was right.

He pushed play, pissed off.

He didn't stop it for the rest of the episode. Mainly because he was too busy thinking how stupid it was that Dean was screaming Sam's name instead of yelling at him through the door that killing Lilith would break the last seal. He stopped the program as the credits rolled on a white screen and blinked. Instead he said the first thing that came into his head. "Wow, I am way bigger and brighter than Cassie is."

Ella laughed. "Well, yeah, Light Bringer. What did you expect?"

He blinked and grinned. "Not that. I expected the show to mar fictional me in some unimaginable way. Make me black or grey or corrupted in colour in some way, but no, definitely a huge arse angel who is just pure light. I was not expecting that."

She patted his arm again. "Yeah, I was expecting the same first time I watched it. Except the first time I watched it I wasn't actually sitting by the real actual Lucifer. This... this is surreal."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So! Got anything planned for tonight?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Go downstairs and party. Find myself a partner tor two for the night and have a good time. You?"

"I will be going home and watching more of the earlier seasons with Charlotte and Dan."

He laughed. "I expect them to join us Saturday, you realise."

She grinned. "i expect that can be managed."

He nodded. "Good."

With that he got up, found the coat he was wearing for his suit that day and went over to the lift. "I'll walk you to your car."

She grinned at him. "Thanks. Such a gentleman."

He bowed and ushered her into the lift, before getting in himself. "Always."

The doors closed on them and the fourth season.

He didn't know whether he was going to enjoy the fifth season much, but at least he knew he wouldn't be suffering through it alone.

* * *

Note - I think the character I like least in this series is Zachariah. I wanted to punch his smug face in every time he showed up on screen...

Note - I was like Ella and Lucifer here when Supernatural Lucifer got out of the cage. Pure, blinding white light was not what I expected. I knew he was an angel and he would be light, but not like that. I was pleasantly surprised.

Also, I actually liked that Dean apologised to Sam. Sucks Sam never got the message so he still hasn't been apologised to for that shit. Unless I am forgetting something. Does Dean ever tell him that the message he got was the wrong one? Or is that fan fic I am getting muddled up with canon?

Headcanon - Lucifer Michael is not half as bad as Supernatural Michael.


	23. Sympathy for the Devil

This fic is now in hiatus until after NaNo or until I catch up with Book of Names.

* * *

Episode Twenty Three – Sympathy for the Devil

Lucifer had decided to take Friday off from his watch of Supernatural and spent the whole night in the club, living as much as he could vicariously through other people before he got into fictional him in the show. And since fictional him just got released from his prison cell in Hell, things were definitely looking like they would take off hard and fast and not in any way that is good or fun.

He knew right off the bat he was going to hate his fictional Supernatural counterpart, simply because he is the big bad guy of the season. He held out hope that by the end, fictional him was back in the box and not out and about on Earth.

It made a different change to real life, that was sure, in which things were the other way around.

Also, he was fed up of having to think fictional in front of his own pronouns and name.

Ella was there with the season 5 box set in her hand ready to go. The first disc had been inserted and he was staring at an unnamed episode. He blinked. "Uh, it's not telling me anything."

She grinned. "Here."

She handed him a paper pamphlet that showed the episode title and pouted. "Why? The other seasons had them on the actual episodes in the menu. This is stupid. Also, the episode is called Sympathy for the Devil. I hate it already."

Ella laughed at that one. "Yeah, I figured you would. Come on, push play already!"

With a moan of defeat, he hit the play button, hoping this would at least be entertaining.

He watched the beginning scenes with fictional him getting out of Hell and couldn't help it. He grinned. "Hah! I am massive and impressive even as a being made of pure light and Grace. I am awesome to behold. Also, how is Dean and everyone on that plane still living, or if living have eyes?"

Ella blinked, stared at Dean looking directly at the huge column of light that was fictional him rising from the convent and frowned. "Huh. I have no idea, but yeah. Also everyone else in the town and surrounding areas for that matter. Wow, I never thought of that."

He chuckled. "Well, now you are. And my fictional death count has started already, just by escaping the box. And do you have any idea how much it sucks to have to put fictional in front of your own name? This is my life."

She snorted and giggled into her hands, before patting him on the shoulder and urging him to push play again.

He did so, actually interested in what was to happen. After all, right now fictional he had no vessel and was just floating around earth trying to find one.

He paused it again once he found out Castiel had been blown up by archangel and turned into soup. "Well, that sucks. And is also very gross."

Ella nodded. "Oh yeah, poor Cass has it bad in this show too."

He smirked. "Of course. He is with the Winchesters."

She punched him on the shoulder, but at least this time she was grinning while she did it. "Shut up and push play already."

He pushed play for a short time, only to stop it again when the angels arrived. He blinked at the screen. "Huh. So, when did Chuck start knowing when angels were near?"

Ella shrugged. "It's probably from meeting the archangel on babysitting duty and not of any choice on his part. Being around angels tends to set off an alarm in a prophet's head. They just know things. Which is, if you think about it, the entire point of a prophet."

He gave her that one. "Huh, true. Okay, that makes sense."

He pushed play again.

He stopped it again very shortly after to glare at the vessel of Zachariah. He was really beginning to hate that guy. "I'm sorry, did he just blame Sam for the apocalypse? Yep, I knew it. it's already started. Not only is Dean going to blame the shit out of him, even though he is the one that kick-started it so that the apocalypse could start in the first place, but now everyone else on this planet is going to blame him for it. I hate this show and the way it craps all over Sam when things aren't his fault."

This time the punch to his shoulder was harder and it came with no added smile. "Shut up and push play."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He was already majorly pissed off with the direction this season was going.

He paused it again after Nick was visited by a woman with blood on her face after some very vivid hallucinations. "Wait, was the woman fictional me?"

Ella snorted at him adding on the fictional, but he guessed he would just have to get used to that. "Yep."

He nodded. "So Nick is his vessel then. Huh, okay. What was with the blood in the bed?"

"You will learn that very shortly when next we see him. You've got to remember angels have to test and woo their vessels into saying yes. Fictional Lucifer uses psychological torture to get his vessel to say yes. That and using that silver tongue of his."

Lucifer perked up. "Ooh, do you think I have a silver tongue thing? I can get away with a lot, after all."

Ella wiggled a hand in front of her. "Eh, I don' know if I would call it a silver tongue more than people just automatically feel like telling you things, because of your whole desire mojo making them want to bare all."

He grinned at that. "Ooh, do I get to see you bare all?"

She smacked him across the top of his head with a loud laugh. "You little devil. Come on, put the show back on."

He turned back toward the television and hit play once again.

He paused it when Becky refused to stop touching Sam even after he asked her to. "Bad touch. Stop bad touching Sam. Also why is her username Samlicker? That's...no. Also did she just orgasm while touching him? Just by touching him? I don't like this Becky. I think fictional me psychologically torturing someone is more polite than Becky sexually harassing Sam."

Ella grinned. "Oh, trust me, things with Becky get worse. And I mean way worse. You'll hate her later on. Thankfully, way later on."

He nodded. "I somehow don't doubt it."

He paused it at Bobby disowning Sam and just stared. "Okay, demon or angel, because that right there? That is not Bobby."

Ella frowned. "Not saying."

He sighed. "Well, it was worth the try. I know your spoiler policy."

She grinned. "Yep. Now shut up, push play and maybe I won't start calling you sweetie every time a spoiler is wanted by you."

He grimaced at even the thought and couldn't push play fast enough.

He was soon shown that it was a demon and not an angel and felt proud at knowing Bobby well enough to know he was being OOC by telling Sam to get out.

He paused it again when Bobby fought the demon inside him and stabbed himself to stop it from killing Dean. "See, that right there is Bobby. He'd do anything to protect his family, even kill himself for them. I hope he isn't dead though, because I love bobby."

Ella grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I hear your love for him."

He paused it again after he found out Nick's kid died. He stared in horror at the screen. "Is fictional me seriously doing this?! I am using a man's dead child to torture a yes out of him to get it to stop? I hate fictional me so much."

Ella patted his shoulder. "Fictional you likes psychologically torturing people, if that wasn't plainly obvious. It's his favourite game I think. They're practically torturing themselves, he gets into their heads that well."

"Fictional me is a horrific monster."

"Yep."

"I hate fictional me."

"Yup."

"I hope fictional me gets his arse handed to him and gets thrown back in the cage." He nodded and pushed play again.

He immediately grinned seeing that Bobby was still alive.

He rolled his eyes at hearing about Dean being Michael's sword. Before thinking on it a bit harder and started laughing. "Oh, Michael is in for a Hell of a ride trying to get Dean to say yes. And now I am imagining Dean as a vessel and eww. Michael, you have better taste than that."

Ella chuckled at his side. "Pretty sure Dean calls himself a condom for Michael at one point very soon, and yeah, it is hilarious."

He grinned at that before pushing play.

He blinked and pushed pause after Castiel put a spell to hide the Winchesters from all angels right onto their ribs. "Holy crap, Cassie came back with a vengeance and got an up in awesome. You go fictional bro of mine!"

Ella snorted at his side. "Yeah, Cass is so my favourite. Well, him and Crowley, but he doesn't come into it until near the end of this season."

He frowned at that name. "Crowley, really?"

She laughed. "Yep. Now let's finish this episode. I've got stuff to do tonight, since Dan and Charlotte didn't drop by tonight.'

He frowned. "Yeah, it was a good thing they didn't. Spoilers running wild."

She laughed. "Yep."

He pushed play again, wanting to know what happened.

He paused it to rub at his face when Nick said yes and took Lucifer in. "Yes, okay, fine. Contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. That son of a bitch taking on my name on the screen... He tortured someone to the point where telling the truth would make him say yes. Except I didn't love Dad so much he decided to punish me for it. I have no idea where that came from."

"Oh, uh, Fictional Lucifer hates humans and when God created humans he ordered angels to love them as much or more than God. Lucifer refused, because he didn't like them and didn't want to love anyone more than God."

He blinked. "Well that is even more screwed up than what actually happened. And my mum told me that dad tried to kill me and Hell was the compromise. That's how screwed up this is!"

Ella nodded at his side and rubbed at his back in soothing circles, as if to try and calm him down from what he had just watched and heard. It didn't work too well. Yeah, he was really going to hate fictional him. He already did. More than he hated himself even, and that was saying something.

He pushed play to try and stop his thoughts from spinning out of his control. Thank dad he had a set at nine to do that night to try and forget the absolute crap going through his head.

He rolled his eyes at Dean telling Sam he couldn't trust him, but knew the episode was right at the end so let it play through. He pushed stop and turned off the television once it ended. "Well, you're right. I hate this season already. Also, Dean is a lying sack of shit."

Ella raised her eyebrows in surprise at that one. "What?"

"He just told Sam he can't trust him anymore. Dean hasn't trusted Sam since near the beginning of first season. As far as I am aware, there never was any trust. So why the hell would he tell Sam this now? Oh yeah, because he blames him for everything. I am so fed up of his crappy attitude towards Sam."

Ella sighed, got up and walked to the lift. "Well, I will leave you to your Dean and self hatred while I just walk out of here. I have places to be. Don't wait up!"

He groaned. "I have a set tonight and I can just tell it is going to be played very angrily tonight."

Ella grinned. "Well, have fun with that. Maybe you'll put the piano to good use and get out some of your anger before the show."

He blinked and looked to his personal piano and shrugged. "I might actually do that if I am going to get through my set tonight."

Ella waved. "Well, see ya! I am going on a date."

"Traffic cop again?"

She grinned. "Yep."

He grinned back. "Well, have fun."

She waved at him and gave him a playful wink as the door closed behind her, leaving him alone. He went to the piano, set on playing for an hour before heading downstairs himself.

He needed to let off some steam and flying wouldn't cut it right now.

* * *

Note - I haven't watched any of season 14 yet, so any information about Nick in this story up to this point is as far as both Ella and Lucifer knows. Ella also hasn't watched season 14, because she waits for it to come out on DVD. I know Nick is in it, but not anything about him. Considering this story won't be updated for a good long while now, I will probably have watched it by the next chapter.

Headcanon - Lucifer is much more emotive using music than he is with his words. If he's particularly on edge or angry during a therapy session, sometimes Linda will whip out a roll up keyboard for him to hammer at until he is calm enough to get to why he is so touchy with words and not music.


	24. Good God, Y'all

It. Is. BACK!

I got most of season 5 done during NaNo, just missing out on the last 3 episodes. But that won't take me long to do. There may be one or two days break in between those 3 chapters as I post them One for writing it the other for editing. So much editing.

Hope you all still enjoy it. Or, considering the episode, Hope y'all still enjoy it.

* * *

Episode 24 - Good God, Y'all

Sundays suck. That was the first thought Lucifer had as he was once again glared at by an angry priest wanting him out of his church. Personally, he would love to go, but part of his deal with Ella was to show up every Sunday, so here he was.

If Dad didn't like it He could show His face down here personally to tell him off. He wouldn't leave for a yes man. Only Dad or Ella telling him he could stop would release him from this troublesome burden.

As it was, he actually enjoyed riling the priest up. If for no other reason than the entertainment value. Father Maloney had stopped crossing himself every time he walked in the church, possibly realising it did absolutely nothing at all, but the glaring hadn't stopped.

He could tell it was really getting to Ella. Hurting his friend like that just wasn't allowed in his books, but a confrontation could wait until Ella spoke up herself. He wasn't about to start the inevitable fight.

As it was, he had started introducing himself around the church goers and most thought it either a stage name, having heard of him and his club, or thought him having extremely cruel parents.

He never said anything about that last one, but boy was he tempted.

By the time he got back to his flat, with Ella in tow, his friend was beginning to cheer up a lot faster than he thought.

"Okay, I am guessing you like this episode. You were upset at your church, but now you are all excited. Anything I should know about?"

She grinned widely at him. "Not a massive spoiler, so I will tell you. Ellen and Jo show up in this episode."

He blinked in confusion at that one. "Wait...didn't they die at the end of season 2?"

Ella shook her head. "Nah, they only found Ash's body, remember?"

"Huh, yeah. I thought it was implied they died as well. Good for the women to live though. That's good. Maybe they actually get something more out of them this season than the others."

Ella rolled her eyes. "They aren't bad characters, Lucifer."

He grinned at her. "I never said they were bad characters. They just aren't used enough for me to have a solid opinion on them."

Ella looked at him, before sighing and leaning against his shoulder. "Okay, I'll give you that they totally are underused. Now push play and get this started."

He pushed play, actually looking forward to this episode. She hadn't said anything about his fictional self being in it and he knew she liked Ellen and Jo, so maybe he would enjoy it as well.

He paused it to stare at the screen before laughing at Dean's comment about giving Bobby a back massage to cheer him up.

"Aww, well, it's a nice thought, but I doubt it would work," he stated, glad that this was starting out with Dean not being a total dick to Sam. In fact, with the short amount of time so far, Dean was being oddly chummy for someone who only last night's episode said he didn't trust Sam.

Ella snorted at what he said, before reaching for the remote. He took the hint and pushed play again.

He was upset about Castiel not being able to heal Bobby, because he wasn't too thrilled about his favourite character being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life either. But, on the upside, at least he was angry about it. Also, he was probably depressed and didn't want to speak or move much. He understood that well enough. He was like that after his Fall.

He paused it when Castiel said he was going to try and find God. "Wait...fictional Dad isn't in Heaven? Where is he then? Did he go off to start a new universe? That would so figure. Poor Cassie, stuck looking for someone not likely to be found."

Ella patted his shoulder at that. "Yeah. Cass still has faith in his dad though. Nothing bad has happened to him from God. He got kicked out of Heaven by Michael."

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, that's another thing. What a dick move from my big bro. What did Cassie even do?"

Ella giggled at that. "He sided with the Winchesters instead of Heaven's plans for them, remember? It was only three nights ago."

He sighed. "Yeah, I remember. I don't see that as a reason to Fall though. yet again, I got kicked out for less, so... That figures."

He pushed play again, before he started sinking into his own ruminations of self doubt and depression.

Lucifer snorted at the flatbread line from Dean. Ella by his side laughed too. That helped cheer him up a little. At least he wasn't alone.

At Castiel's rant over falling for the Winchesters, he paused it again to stare at the screen. Mainly to stare, because this was getting a bit too deep and personal for him. He could relate to that feeling so much.

Ella poked his side. "Luce, you okay?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not really. I did not expect this show to hit so damn close to home. Cassie is just... I want to hug him, because no one was there to hug me and I know what he's feeling. Except for Falling because of the Winchesters, obviously."

Small hands began rubbing at his back in a faux massage. "Well, this is his journey too, this season. So, some things will hit hard, and others won't. Now, come on. Push play."

He did so reluctantly. He wasn't sure if he was up to Castiel's journey right now, but at least it wasn't focusing just on the Winchesters any longer.

He grinned at Dean's comment about feeling naked without his amulet.

He also liked that the music playing when Sam and Dean entered the town was actually playing on a car radio. Also, the hilarity of Spirit in the Sky playing on an episode where one character was off trying to find God, while the others were fighting demons. That was fun.

He paused it again after Sam pushed Dean into a wall after Dean implied through looks that he couldn't abide Sam being anywhere near a demon without wanting its blood. And it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait...Was Sam not affected by the blood at all? He should have been. He didn't drink any and it looked more like a shock when he got the blood off the knife. But it's an addiction. The blood should have affected him, even if he is now clean of it. That won't go away. Easier to cope with, sure but it won't go away."

Ella hummed next to him. "Addictions are pains in the butt like that, yeah."

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "The town isn't infested with demons. It just makes them think it is. Just...what?"

Ella grinned up at him. "Watch and see, Lucifer. Push play. You'll soon find out."

Raising an eyebrow, he did as she suggested and pushed play again. And yeah, apart from the whole Castiel angst and Dean obviously not trusting a damn thing Sam suggests or does, this was actually an interesting and good episode he was enjoying.

After Dean and Ellen figured out what was happening he perked up a bit. "Ooh, War, the Horseman riding a cherry mustang. Nice."

Ella nodded. "Yep. Shh."

He didn't stop the episode for the rest of the time it played, more interested in watching it than making comments. It was, indeed, a good episode and the Horsemen were riding their way through the world. Or, at least, in America.

Ella did hit him on the shoulder and grin at Dean's Mount Doom line, geek that she was.

At the end of the credits, he turned it off and sighed. "Well, I for one am glad that both Sam and Dean are on the right page, even though both think it sucks about Sam quitting hunting until he is in a more stable mindset. That's good. And look, they're being honest and up front with each other, even if the truth hurts. I actually appreciate that. Is Sam going to get a therapist? He needs a therapist. If he was real, I would so refer him to Linda."

Ella threw her head back and laughed at that one. "Oh, he doesn't really get a therapist, no. But he does talk to a therapist at one point. But, spoilers. Also, Linda would make a kick ass therapist for hunters. Are there such things in the real world?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Not really, and sometimes. Depends on how active the supernatural and celestial are being in any given century, really. This one has been pretty quiet so far."

Ella hummed at that and nodded. "Yeah. Well, I am meeting up with Dan and Charlotte again. Weekends are our catch up night. We are on season 2 now. So, catch up to you pretty damn fast."

He smiled at that, because it would be good to add two more to their nights.

"Well, enjoy season 2 with them. I will be down in the club. Good night."

Ella got up and waved at him from the lift. "You too. See you tomorrow night!"

With that Ella was gone and he was left to think of what would happen when the End Times actually does come.

* * *

Note - I was actually surprised at the end of this episode the first time I watched it that they split up, as Dean refuses to let Sam go anywhere away from him normally. I thought it would be good for Sam. Yeah.

Headcanon - Linda so would become therapist to hunters if they were real.


	25. Free To Be You And Me

Hmm, not all the reviews from the last chapter are up yet, but I will reply to those that need replying to later when they are.

* * *

Episode Twenty Five - Free To Be You and Me

Mondays were a blessing for him on this particular day. Mainly because he hadn't got much sleep last night and was getting tired already. That and it was a slow club night, which meant he could stay in and catch up on sleep.

While he could go a long time without sleep, he still felt the need while on Earth, as it was the body's natural inclination after so much time doing so to want to sleep every night.

Ella obviously found it funny, if her giggling at him was anything to go off of.

The episode tonight had an interesting enough title and made him think Sam could just be himself for once, away from Dean. Sam needed down time like he needed sleep. Also Dean could go off and hunt to his heart's content, knowing Sam was staying out of it.

Yeah, okay, he liked Dean much better when he was actually communicating properly with his brother. And the split between them hadn't been a fight, but a mutual understanding between the two over Sam being unable to control himself properly due to his addiction. It was good to have them both clearly on the same page over something.

So, he pushed play to get the episode started with some excitement, wanting to see what the two bothers get up to while separated. Ella had refused to allow him to read the title of the episode from the sheet given, instead was just told it by her, so no spoilers.

He watched the star of the episode with Sam talking to dream Jessica with a sadness he didn't think that warrants. For one, he barely remembered Jessica to begin with, since she was only in one episode, and a ghostly image in another. For another, what she was saying was just mean. He could so see Sam saying things like that to himself though, so subconscious at work, yay.

Thankfully, the credits rolled after it, so he didn't have to worry about pausing. Instead he just hunkered down for another depressing episode of Sam internally fighting with himself.

He did pause it soon after, with Dean's vampire kill. He was happy Sam found a job working in a bar, as it was good work. He knew, considering he ran his own nightclub. But Dean... He had no problem with Dean killing the vampire. He knew Dean was capable enough of hunting on his own. The problem was the blood.

"Umm, question... Did that blood get in his mouth? That blood looks like it's in his mouth. Does that mean Dean is now a vampire? Because vampires are turned into vampires in this universe by drinking the blood of a vampire, aren't they?"

Ella waved her hand in front of her face. "Eh, yes and no. Yes to vampires drinking vampire blood to become vampires. No to it turning him into a vampire. He'd have to drink it and with it on the outside of his lips, all he would have to do is wipe it away better than it is. No harm , no foul."

Lucifer nodded his head. Okay, that made enough sense, though he could swear it got in his mouth...

He pushed play again only to laugh not long after at Castiel showing up suddenly right behind Dean. Dean was trying to teach his clueless fictional brother manners. That would work oh so well.

He paused it again after hearing that it was Raphael that killed Castiel. "Whoa, wait. Hold on a second. Raphael, my nicest healer of a brother who cries when a fly dies, murdered his little bro in cold blood for being near a prophet? Wow. Just...wow."

Ella snorted beside him. "Oh yeah. I forgot to warn you that Raphael is just as much of a dick as the other angels in this show."

He could feel the look of disappointment crawl its way across his face, before camping there to stay. The show had ruined one of his favourite brothers. Figures. Raphael was always the nice one. "I don't like it. Why Raph? He's such a good guy."

"Because angels are dicks, especially archangels in this show. No other reason, really. Angels are dicks. The end."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that, before pushing play again. He guessed he would just have to deal with a dick of a brother who was not a dick in real life.

He did laugh at Castiel not getting the reference to Thelma and Louise, even though Dean clearly stated it quite clearly out loud.

He may hate what the show was doing to most of his siblings, but he was liking their portrayal of his little sister, even if she was a man in this show.

He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the way Castiel bumbled every little thing about being human and pretending to be FBI. "Aww, he'll never get it, will he?"

"Being human? Nope, not really."

He shook his head and chuckled again, before paying attention to what was going on on screen.

He stopped it again once the interview with the deputy was finished with and stared at the screen. "Okay, one question. Does Cassie ever actually get the hang of questioning people? Because as much as watching this is hilarious, and it really is fun to watch, I can't help but think that he would not be fit to be in this role if he doesn't learn."

Ella nodded at him. "Nah, he gets much better at it in some respects and stays the same in others. He does get some social interaction, he gets a lot better, but he is still clueless about some things and mainly takes his cues from the Winchesters."

Lucifer nodded at that one. "Oh yeah, you said he was coming off as Autistic. I...don't know much about that, really."

He pushed play again once his question was answered.

He paused it again after Dean had walked out of the abandoned house he and Castiel were in to catch Raphael to stare at the screen.

"Umm, Dean, Cassie doesn't seem all that interested in losing his virginity. You are shaming him for still being a virgin. But, yes, I completely agree that Bert and Ernie are gay."

Ella laughed at that one. "Oh yeah, those two are so gay. And the part that really gets me in this scene and I thought it would you too is that Dena is implying angels are incestuous."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I am betting most of the angels in this show are virgins not interested in actually having sex, with a few exceptions."

Ella blinked at him. "Huh, yeah, you're right."

"And the ones that are having sex, are having sex with humans, not other angles."

She blinked again and nodded. "Yep. Okay, got it, not incestuous."

"Nope, just Dean not thinking things through. He'd rather have Castiel have sex with anything that moved and looked female than be a virgin. Because Dean finds virginity shameful."

Ella hummed at him for that. "Well, that's unfortunately true. That and Dean has sex a lot, like you do."

Lucifer nodded at that. "True, but I don't shame people for being virgins. I don't have sex with virgins. Other than that, their sexuality is none of my business."

Patting his shoulder, Ella smiled at him. "And that's what makes you cool, Luce. Keep on keeping on. Now push play."

He did as he was commanded. And stopped it when Lindsey, the waitress said "The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes.'

He held up a hand and pointed a finger at the screen. "Wait, let me get this straight. Dean is forcing Castiel to do something sexual he doesn't want and this girl is forcing Sam into doing something romantic he doesn't want? Wow. There is no hope for these two at all. One is taking away someone's choice and the other has the choice taken away from him."

Ella grimaced at that. "Yeah, it's not their best day for either of them is it?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

He pushed play again, because now Dean and Castiel were in a brothel together. He growled at the screen at Dean's "Don't make me push you" about Castiel having sex with the working girl called Chastity.

"You already have pushed him. He's terrified right now of sex."

Ella frowned and leaned over to push pause herself. "I don't know. I always saw him as nervous."

"No, he was nervous sitting down in there with a beer in front of him. He has been terrified ever since the woman began hitting on him as a client."

Ella looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Well, he does come off as asexual for the most part, so okay, I will give you that."

He nodded and pushed play again, just wanting to get anything to do with Dean and Cassie in a brothel out of his head. Just...no.

He did like that neither of those two boys ended up having sex, or that anything really happened on Sam's forced date either, except he found someone in AA.

He didn't pause it for a long time, until Raphael showed up in the house they were in and his wings were showing as electricity. He paused it to look at them further and grinned. "Ooh, pretty electric wings."

"Yep, pretty electric wings. Not as pretty as your pure white ones, obviously, but near enough."

He would have preened if his wings were out, showing them off in all their feathery glory. While he was still getting used to them being back, knowing that others found them pretty actually made them feel better to be part of him again.

He pushed play again to see how the episode ended.

He paused it again shortly after. "Wait. God is dead? I thought he was supposed to show up in later seasons?"

Ella nodded. "Oh he does show up in later seasons. Point is, there is time travel and alternate universes in this show. Anything is possible. Including God being dead."

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and stared in interest at the show's Raphael. "Huh. Interesting. I look forward to seeing how things turn out now."

Ella giggled. "Yeah."

He pushed play again really getting into this episode.

Lucifer grinned widely at Castiel's "Today, you're my little bitch" to Raphael.

"Aww, he's learning already. You tell the dick, Cassie. Also, I am fed up with everyone now including Sam blaming solely Sam for the apocalypse. It isn't solely his fault. Stop putting the weight of the whole damn world dying on his shoulders, please. It's annoying and untrue."

He didn't stop it again for the rest of the episode. Waiting until the credits rolled before saying a word. It didn't stop his jaw from falling open at the revelation that Sam was Lucifer's vessel. He had thought Nick was, since he had basically gone straight to Nick. But now that hope of Sam being safe went flying away.

"Oh, shit. Sam. Why do they always have to torture you into doing things you don't want? You poor, poor man."

Ella patted his shoulder again. "Yeah. Surprise! Nick isn't his true vessel, Sam is. And he does have consent taken away from him a lot. Good thing here is angels need it."

Lucifer shrugged. "But Fake me has already proven he will psychologically screw someone over to get a yes out of them. Sam doesn't stand a damn chance."

Ella rubbed at his back, before getting up. "You don't give Sam enough credit. And he's your favourite too. Come on, fun in the club?"

He snorted at that one. "On a Monday? No fun to be had I'm going to go to bed and catch up on sleep I lost yesterday. Night."

Ella nodded before going to the lift. "Aww, okay. Well, good luck with the sleep and all. I'll go down have a few drinks and then go home."

With that said, she disappeared behind closing doors and he was alone with his thoughts.

He didn't want to think how right Sam would be as Lucifer's vessel, seeing as he was the rebellious son.

Nope, not at all.

He went to his bedroom and flopped himself down on his bed.

He hoped the next episode didn't have so many depressing things in it.

Not that he was really complaining except getting caught in his head. He actually really liked that episode.

* * *

Headcanon - Castiel is sex neutral asexual. Pretty sure I have already said this one somewhere, but here it is again.


	26. The End

Episode Twenty Six - The End

Lucifer was both looking forward to this episode and dreading it all at the same time. Ella had given him the title of it and just grinned like a mad woman at him and told him this one episode spawned a ton of AU fanfics, whatever that meant.

Depending on if he liked the episode or not, he may actually read some of those fanfics. If it really was that interesting.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Ella and frowned. "No, seriously, can you stop looking at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable."

Ella shook her head. "Nope, no can do. This is totally going to depress the hell out of you. And i am so looking forward to watching your reaction to this one. You're going to be more interesting to watch for me than the episode, since I'll be watching it again soon enough with Dan and Charlotte."

He winced at that. "Well, that sounds fun. Shall we just get this horror over with then?" he said, before pointing the remote at the television. He pushed play.

He laughed at Dean's line about thinking of God's plan for him too much to the Preacher and again at Castiel's statement over running out of minutes on his phone.

He did pause it before the title splash happened to stare at poor Castiel standing on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere after Dean had just hung up on him. "Wow, I feel sorry for him. You just know he is going to take that literally and just stand there on that corner for 4 hours. Or more. Poor sod has no luck, does he?"

Ella grinned at him. Her eyes hadn't left him since he had begun it, taking to watching him as she said. Great. He shifted in his seat and pushed play.

He paused it again after Dean and Sam's chat on the phone. For once he wasn't actually angry at Dean for what he said. Again, he was being up front and honest to Sam. It was a nice change. He wondered how long it would last.

That didn't mean that conversation didn't hurt like hell though. "Ouch. Poor Sam. Finally getting in touch with Dean because he realised he can't just sit this one out only to get rejected. But it's also an understandable rejection. Dean's right. Best to keep the vessels separated so that the Archs have trouble finding them. Do we have a whole season of these two fighting on different fronts, or do they get back together by the end of this episode?"

The way he saw things, it likely would be one or the other. Right now, he would prefer the separation, as Dean was a lot more likeable on his own.

Ella's grin didn't move from her face. If anything it got wider. "You'll just have to watch to find out. Push play again, Lucifer. Push the magic button to find out more."

He rolled his eyes at her, but did as he was told and hit said magic button.

He paused it again a few seconds later when Dean woke up in a place totally different to where he went to sleep. "Wait. What?"

Ella laughed at him for that one. "Watch and learn, Luce. Watch and learn."

He pushed play again and instead of pausing, he glared at her once Dean stuck his head out the window only to see a totally destroyed town with no people in sight. "No, really, what is going on?!"

She laughed at him again, throwing her head back in obvious delight. "Spoilers. Not telling. You'll have to watch to find out."

He rolled his eyes but turned his glare back to the screen.

He paused it again at the giant croatoan written on the building. He blinked at that one. "Oh. Shit. So, that's what happened?"

Ella didn't say a word, just kept staring at him with that creepy smile on her face. Wasn't she sore yet?

He shifted again before pushing play. That didn't last long. He paused it again at the sign saying it was 2014. "Wait. Isn't the show in this season 2010? He's in the future? Oh, well, that makes sense now I think about it. Apocalypse and all."

Ella hummed at him. "Yep. Keep on watching."

He sighed loudly, before doing as he was once again told. He was getting really fed up of having no back and forth this episode. He usually liked it. Except when they started fighting.

He threw up his hands and glared when he found out it was Zachariah who was the cause of Dean's sudden appearance 4 years into the future. "Oh of course. My fictional massive douchebag of a bro."

Ella giggled at that one.

He laughed when Dean was too busy mourning over the state of his car to hear anyone coming up behind him and got decked by his future self.

He paused it again after the thing with Rhonda Hurley was said. He smiled at the screen. "Oh, Dean. A kink for ladies underwear. Nice! Now this is the quality content I am here for. Tell me all about how you like wearing pink frilly satin knickers, Dean."

Ella laughed again. "Holy shit, I know right? Now that would be nice to see."

Now Lucifer had the image in his head of Dean naked but for those underwear on. "I would like to see that. Definitely."

Ella nodded, before turning to the screen. "Can you push play again."

"Hmm," he said, "I'm too busy right now fantasising."

Ella rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "Fantasise later, watch now."

He grinned, but pushed play anyway. Maybe he would actually see the underwear? That would definitely be nice.

He laughed again once the future Dean had left and Dean called himself a dick. "Yes, Dean. You are a dick. Now you understand my pain."

Ella whacked him on the shoulder again for that one.

He paused it again after the conversation between Dean and Castiel which ended with his poor not brother saying that life happened to him. "Wait, did Cassie chop off his wings too? I know it hurts fictional bro, but not enough to be stoned 24/7. What happened to him? I don't like this. You're right that this episode is depressing."

Nodding, Ella patted him on the shoulder. "I know, dude. I know. And trust me, it just gets worse."

His disappointment and sadness was probably showing on his face, but he didn't rightly care at that point. He just wanted this depressing alternate universe fest to be over with already and get back to a world where Sam was alive and if not well, at least functional.

He pushed play again, dreading in what the worse than this could possibly be.

He grinned when the Colt was brought in. Maybe they had a shot after all. And that was a bad pun even in his own mind. And with Dean ready to kill the Devil, may as well enjoy that ride while it happened. At least there was something to look forward to.

He paused it again to stare at the screen in absolute misery at hearing that Sam was the Devil now. That he had said yes and invited fictional him in.

Ella laughed at his misery by his side and he turned to glare at her, eyes burning with hellfire. "Oh, yes, I find this very funny Ella. Dean is about to go kill his brother because he is the devil now. Very funny hahaha."

That got her to shut up. It also got her to flinch and turn her gaze to the screen. "Yeah, sorry. It's not the episode I'm watching. It's you."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get that. And apparently my pain is amusing to you."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I won't laugh at you like that again."

"Good. I don't like it."

He was really not much in the mood to put up with this shit much right now. He pushed play so he had something else to look at and be angry with.

He paused it again after the conversation Dean and Castiel had in the car, now even more depressed with the episode. "You turn human and you decide the best thing to do is emulate Dean high on drugs? Oh, Cassie. You poor miserable creature.."

No, this was worse than just cutting his wings off. Even Lucifer, who was mortal when in the presence of one woman couldn't understand the horror of living Castiel must be going through.

He pushed play, not even bothering to look in Ella's direction.

He paused it again at fictional him's introduction wile in Sam. "Oh no. Fictional me is hot. Is that...wrong to think?"

Ella snorted but didn't laugh. "Lucifer, I'm pretty sure you think you you is hot."

He nodded at that. "Well, yes, but not hot as in I find myself sexually attractive. That would just be weird, wouldn't it. I don't look in a mirror and think 'I'm so hot, I'm going to go have sex with myself right now' and kiss the mirror."

Ella just stared at him weirdly at that one. "Okay, taking the metaphor way too far."

He gave her that one and agreed with her. "Yeah true. Let's just get this episode finished with." He pushed play again.

He didn't stop it for the rest of the episode. At least it ended on a happier note. Dean had taken off with the lesson not that he should say Yes to Michael, but that he and Sam shouldn't be separated.

"Well, that answered my question I asked at the beginning. I knew it was one or the other. I still would have liked these two separated, but hey. Let's see what shenanigans they get up to together, while keeping each other from saying yes and keeping each other human."

Ella sighed. "Yeah true. Look. I'm going to go now. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Go have fun in the club. I'm going to go home and rewatch this episode by myself."

He nodded. "Okay. Have some depressing fun with that then. Night."

"Night," she said as she got up and went to the lift. She was gone without another word passing her lips.

He had scared her and she had run away when the episode ended.

He hoped he hadn't damaged their friendship by being a dick to her.

* * *

Note - Just a heads up, sometimes Ace people actually DO have sex. Some have libidos but don't find people sexually attractive, but want to have sex anyway. Some consent to sex with their partners if they are comfortable with it, if ever. Some feel they have to have sex to fit in and do so. I did say I found Castiel sex neutral. Here he is high as a kite and performs orgies for the girls at the camp. Who did he learn how to be human from? Yeah, Dean. Except Castiel, unlike Dean, seems to be on good footing with all his little harem of girls, there.

Headcanon - Ella is so accepting of Lucifer, she would even accept him with blazing Hellfire in his eyes. Even if it does spook her.

Headcanon - Dean would look damn good in ladies underwear. I like that he has this as a kink.


	27. Fallen Idols

This episode I had the exact opposite reaction of Lucifer. I found it slow and boring, he finds it fun. And it has Paris Hilton in it.

* * *

Episode Twenty Seven - Fallen Idols

Lucifer was pacing in front of his couch when Ella arrived. He honestly wasn't sure she would, since he hadn't been called in to go to the precinct that day, as Chloe had the day off because Beatrice got sick.

He thought the child had babysitters when home when her parents weren't, but what did he know about things like that? He was never going to have children, thank Dad for that.

Ella looked better than she had when she left last night.

"Hey, Lucifer! Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have laughed at your reactions to things when it was in such a serious episode. You didn't stay away today because of me, right?"

He blinked at where she thought that might have come from. He grinned at her. "No. I wasn't called in today. I helped in the kitchen though, so I wasn't doing nothing."

Ella frowned at that one. "Wait, kitchen?"

"Yeah, Lux is slow on Wednesdays, so I open the kitchen and it is a restaurant day. It was the only way the kitchen form the boxing days was ever going to be used."

She nodded and grinned back. "Oh! Cool. I'll have to check it out one night."

He relaxed fully at that. "Yes, you really should. The food is excellent."

With that introduction for the night out of the way, they both took their seats on the couch and he started up the episode they were up to.

He paused it right when the title screen appeared and frowned. "Wait, so the ghost of James Dean is killing people? Using Little Bastard? Ooh, cool. Haven't had a ghost episode in a while."

Ella leaned again him with a grin. "Hah, watch and see. This episode is a weird one, and a one shot little monster of the week thing. Something to get the boys working together again. Not my fave, I'm telling you, but definitely not the worst."

He hummed at that and pushed play again.

A silly little fun episode seemed like the best thing to him right now.

He didn't turn it off while Sam and Dean were talking in the car, but he did roll his eyes and throw his hands in the air. "Dean, for the sake of everything you hold dear, including the bloody Impala, keep your eyes on the road!"

Ella at his side laughed and nodded. "I know right. It's the one thing that will always bug me about driving in shows. How often people turn their heads to look at the passenger instead of keeping their eyes on the road."

He groaned and agreed with her. "Yep. That is the truth."

He had momentarily forgotten that Ella loved fast driving and would understand the importance of keeping your eyes on the road.

He did pause it again very shortly afterwards to stare at the first guest star name to pop up. "Paris Hilton is in this? Oh, yummy. I like it already!"

Ella snorted and hit his shoulder. "You would like an episode just for the guest stars. And yes, she is definitely in it. Playing herself and someone else."

He frowned at that one out of pure confusion. "Huh, oaky. Why does this show have to be so confusing sometimes?"

"Because that's what keeps it interesting, dude. It keeps it going."

He nodded at that one and pushed play. It was true, after all.

He grinned at Dean's "Okay, Baby, now I'm not going to hurt you, so don't hurt me." To little Bastard. He paused it, pointed at the screen and clicked his tongue. "Baby, Dean is cheating on you with Little Bastard."

Ella at his side burst into laughter. "Oh my god, don't say that. It's sacrilege."

"Dean is cheating on Baby with Little Bastard."

Ella clutched at her chest and gasped in feigned shock and horror. "No, Dean. Not the precious Impala."

Lucifer grinned and nodded. "Yep, he is choosing the flash Porsche over his lovely Chevy."

Pretending to faint, Ella slid to land her head on his shoulder. "Yep, it is written. Dean cheats on Baby and the world then comes to an end."

He laughed at that one. "Well, then he can stop putting all the blame on poor Sam."

Ella hit his shoulder playfully and pointed at the screen. "Play now."

He pushed play.

He let out a little "Huh," at finding out the car wasn't actually Little Bastard. And now he had to rule out ghosts, or cursed car, because what was going on now?

He frowned, paused again and stared at the screen as some guy died by Abraham Lincoln. "Wait, no seriously. What?!"

Ella giggled and shook her head. "Nope, spoilers my dude."

He groaned at her stupid spoiler policy and pushed play again. This episode was definitely weird. And definitely silly. And there had been no sighting so far of Paris Hilton. Boo.

He laughed at the conversation Sam and Dean had over researching what was going on and they decided the best thing it was was super famous ghosts killing their super fans. He somehow doubted that because Paris Hilton.

He didn't pause though or say anything, just leaving the episode to run the rest of the scene.

He paused it to laugh and shake his head when they found it to be a wax museum. "Oh, this is like a horror movie wax museum. How come they haven't done this yet. It's great!"

Ella smiled and stretched out across the lounge. "I have no idea. Probably too focused on ghosts and then demons. And then angels for that matter to get in much of anything else. Like I said silly and weird."

He nodded. Yep. He then got up to get them beers. For some reason he always felt like beer when it comes anything to do with Wax Museums.

Once they were both holding a can each, he pushed play again.

He rolled his eyes after Sam heard Dean basically blaming him for apocalyptic stuff yet again over the phone to Bobby. He really wished he could have heard Bobby's response. At least he still cares even if he is pissed off about everything.

He paused it again and rubbed his head, before drinking his beer as fast as he could after hearing Sam and Dean's talk about them working together not working for Sam. Because yes, Sam was telling the truth, and Dean, as was normal for him was dismissing him. He growled at the screen. "Sam is right, Dean. let him grow up. Damn it, it will never happen. Ever. Dean is incapable of letting Sam go and live his own life and doing what he wants instead of everything Dean demands. I am so sick of it... This is the reason I wanted these two to stay split up. To avoid shit like this."

Ella thumped him on the shoulder, before rubbing it. He couldn't figure out if she was mad at him or trying to comfort him.

"Lucifer, can you not? "

He glared at her. "Oh, I will. I definitely will."

Ella groaned, rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back. "The worst thing about watching this with you is your dislike of Dean."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who made the deal. Live with my hate."

She slapped his arm closest to her hand and pointed at the screen. "Just put it back on already, will you?"

He angrily pushed the pay button again, glad he didn't break it. One of these days he was sure he would.

He grinned a while later when Dean got his ass kicked by Paris Hilton. "Hah, now that is quality content."

Ella snorted beside him, before giggling. Yep, she thought so too.

He laughed when Sam teased Dean about being beaten by Paris Hilton. Yep, this was definitely fun for him to watch, if not for the Dean not allowing Sam to grow up moment.

The rest of the episode he let play through. He turned it off before the next time spoilers rolled, because he didn't think Ella would let him watch. He put the remote down on the table and sighed. "And now I don't have much to do. Also, I bet Dean's letting the leash go a little doesn't last very long at all. Because Dean is incapable of that. But at least apart from that the episode was funny and weird and silly. That was a good change from the deep depressing episodes of the rest of the season so far."

Ella nodded. "This season gets really deep and depressing, but it is really good for it, you know?"

He grinned. "It does seem to be adding a lot of emotion and character into it. I mean I haven't even hated on Dean every episode. That's a change."

Ella closed her eyes and smiled. "Definitely for me. Well, I am going to go downstairs and have a drink. Slow night tonight, right?"

He sighed again. "Wednesday's always are. I'll join you. You can tell me what went on at the precinct today without my company."

She nodded at that and got up. "Sure! I can definitely do that. Come on!"

She pulled him up from his seat and he laughed as he allowed her to drag him to the lift.

Yep, today was silly and weird, but good.

* * *

Headcanon - Ella and Lucifer should so join Dan in the improv sessions. They'd be great at it. Does Dan even do those anymore?


	28. i Believe The Children Are Our Future

Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was busy last night. Back to hopefully a daily schedule of updates again.

* * *

Episode Twenty Eight - I Believe The Children Are Our Future

Ella had made her way to the couch almost instantly to slump down and stretch her arms above her head. "Luce, let your wings out. I wanna lay on one of them while watching this episode."

He raised an eyebrow at her after her request was given. "Really? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sore and tired and grumpy. I hate being female sometimes. Your wings are pretty and I need pretty things right now."

He grasped what she was trying to say and winced. "Ah. Okay. Just don't muck them up, please. It's a bitch to groom on your own."

She smiled and nodded her agreement to that and watched as he pulled them out for her to see. Well, at least one thing she got right. They really are pretty. He just wished the damned things would stay gone when he cut them off, but no luck there.

Ella settled back, leaning against his right wing and wriggled around slightly to get comfortable. Thankfully she wasn't leaning on the primaries, but his underwing coverts. His secondaries were getting a bit squashed from her sitting on them, but he could live with that.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked her, as she ran a finger down one of his secondaries.

She looked up at him thoughtfully, before shaking her head. "Nope, I'm good. I took some pain killers before I came, they're beginning to kick in now. So, come on. Push play and let's watch the episode."

Nodding and with a small smile of his own, feeling good about giving Ella some peace when she was in pain, he pushed play.

He immediately cringed when the child, a _child_ , hit on his babysitter and said he'd go to bed only if she let him touch her boobs. That is so not happening. And thankfully the girl didn't fall for it, got pissed off and told him to go to bed.

Ella giggled. "I felt that through your wings. And yeah, the kid hitting on his babysitter is gross."

He paused it to look at Ella and grimaced. "It could be worse, she could have let him touch her boobs. Way underage sex right there. Children should not be having sex. Or thinking about it at that age. How old ids he anyway? I think around ten, but I am really bad a guessing ages in humans."

She shrugged in response and he felt the shift through his wings. "I can't remember how old he is, so I have no idea."

He sighed and pushed play again, wondering how this scene was going to get one of these kids killed.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at half her scalp being missing and some of her skull too. "Wow. That's just wrong. A dog didn't do that and no one was outside."

Ella shushed him and pointed at the screen as the title sequence played. He nodded. He was already interested in this episode. It already had him intrigued.

He grinned when Sam and Dean began scratching after the coroner said phantom itches happened when people talked about or thought about being itchy. That was a nice little follow through there, though very predictable.

He paused it once the brothers found out it was just ordinary itching powder that made poor Amber scratch her brains out. "Oh. Oh wow, this is messed up. That poor kid is likely set to go to Hell for feeling guilty over inadvertently killing his babysitter when he was just a young boy. That...that sucks. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it either. The system sucks, by the way."

It was Ella's time to wince at hearing that. "Ouch. I really didn't need to hear that Lucifer. Now I'm going to be paranoid."

He raised a brow at her again and grinned. "Anything you feel guilty about? Caused any deaths?"

"Not really and no. So, I'm safe then?"

He shrugged. "Unless you moonlight as a serial killer who gets off on killing people at nights."

She laughed at that. "Catch them by day, copy them by night. Nah, I am one more for partying than killing."

He nodded. "Then you've got nothing to worry about."

She nodded her head, and patted his feathers. She then pointed at the screen. "On."

He put the show back on.

He smiled when they found out it was likely cursed weapons from a joke store. Also that ham looked nice and he was now hungry for pig. He paused it. "You hungry? I'm hungry. Ham?"

Ella stared at him for a second before shaking her head. "Nope. I'll have some of the cheese slices if you have any left though." He untangled himself from Ella and stood up.

He nodded and stretched out the wing Ella had been lying on, before giving it a few flaps to ease out any kinks before he groomed them later on that night. He went to the fridge and got out two slices of cheese for Ella and two slices of cut ham for himself.

He flopped down on the couch, wings up so they didn't get squashed and handed his friend the cheese. "There we are. Cheese for you, ham for me and a great episode of Supernatural for the both of us."

"Amen to that," she replied, before digging into her snack, as he pushed play while munching on a bit of ham.

He paused it again at the tooth fairy part to grin. "Aww, look, apart from the size, they actually got tooth fairies right! That's nice to see. And thankfully that little girl was not falling for the trick, hah!"

Ella frowned at him and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Shush. Trying to watch. And later on there's a hunter they meet that used to be a dentist. He got his introduction into hunting due to a tooth fairy, so yeah."

He grinned at that. It was always nice to see beings everyone has heard of in the show. Especially if people think they're fake.

He pushed play again because he was seriously really liking this episode.

He grinned when the boys figured it was either a kid or a trickster with the humour of a kid. He bumped his wing against Ella and smiled widely at her. "Trickster?"

She made him sad when she shook her head. "Soon, but not now. And holy shit the implications of THAT episode are beginning to worry me. Oh shit, even worse, Hammer of the Gods..."

"Hammer of the Gods?"

"It's a later episode near the end of the series, which also involves the Trickster. He gets 2 this season technically."

He smiled widely at that, because Trickster episodes have always been his favourites. "Ooh, I look forward to them then."

She winced and shook her head. "One of them is fun, the other is not."

He frowned. How could an episode with the Trickster not be fun. "What, is it boring?"

She shook her head. "Not boring no, it's a good episode. It's just not what you would expect from a Trickster episode. Now shush. Too many later spoilers. Shut up and push play."

He shutted up and pushed the play button.

They both laughed at the masturbation joke. And Lucifer just knew Sam was going to throw away his razor and get a new one, as there was no way Dean would be using his own.

When the Winchesters found the boy, Jesse's actual birth mother and found out the boy was half demon, he winced. That poor woman went through absolute Hell her entire pregnancy, and hadn't even had sex before then. He paused it after the conversation with the mother and fluffed up the feathers on his unoccupied wing. "Well, this lady's life sucks. No wonder she's paranoid of anyone at her door. I would be too. And I'm the bloody Devil."

Ella patted his wing and sighed. "Yep, agreed."

They drifted off into silence for a minute, before he sighed and pushed play again. He had no idea what else to even think of this anymore. But he was sure Dean was right. So far, Jesse had proven himself to be a good kid, he just had powers he didn't realise he had.

He snorted and laughed when Castiel sat on the whoopee cushion, while Ella grinned at the screen by his side. He liked it when they felt the same things for the jokes or what was going on.

He paused it again when Castiel got all up in Sam's face and HE blamed Sam for the apocalypse and for choosing wrong. Never mind that he didn't even know his choice would destroy everything. "Ugh, not you too Cassie. Stop doing things to please Dean, it's bad and gross and you can do so much better. Go to Bobby for instance, he'd teach you right. Because Bobby is great."

Ella hit his shoulder. "Stop being mean to Cass. He thought Sam knew. Dean was taken to him to tell, remember?"

He thought back to the end of season 4 and realised she was right. Castiel had taken Dean to Sam so that Dean could tell Sam the truth about killing Lilith. "Wait. No one has bothered telling him?! Well, this is a mess of non communication at its worst, right here."

Ella nodded and ruffled up the feathers of his wing. He jerked it slightly out of her grasp.

She winced at him and laid down to try and not muck them up any further. "Oops, sorry. Your wings are just so shiny..."

He rolled his eyes and put them away. "And now it's a mess and I will be spending half the night trying to straighten them. Now, episode." He pushed play again, just to stop the conversation they were having.

He winced and shook his head as the mother was once again possessed by the demon who was with her before.

He laughed at the Castiel action figure standing on the ground. Serves him right for trying to destroy a life, especially one as young as Jesse. The kid did have a clean soul after all, therefore he was classed as mainly human.

The fight with the demon, which wasn't much of a fight at all really was something he found himself fascinated by. Jesse was a good kids, regardless of his demonic half. And he ran away in the end because he hated the idea of fighting so much, he would prefer to be somewhere far away from where shit was going down.

"He likely ran off to Australia to keep everyone safe from himself and to keep demons off his trail. He was a good, smart kid with a good heart. I hope we see him again, though if he doesn't want to be found, I doubt we will. That's a shame."

Ella nodded and patted his shoulder. "Yep, I agree with all you just said. And now the episode is over and I am in the mood to party. Lux?"

He grinned. "Sure, Lux sounds good."

Together they walked to the lift and waited for it to open and deposit them in his club.

A good episode, good company, even if he did end up with ruffled feathers, and a good night full of fun with a friend.

Things were beginning to look up.

He hoped the good times didn't end too soon, though he didn't hold up much hope of that with the fictional apocalypse coming on hard and fast.

* * *

Note - I loved how they actually used a Castiel action figure in the episode and it was an actual plot point. That was hilarious!

Headcanon - Jesse so ran off to Australia. I think it was Brisbane he went to, if I remember. The Gold Coast? Anyone actually remember what the poster on his wardrobe was? As an Aussie I immediately really liked the thought of him running away to one of the last countries affected by the Apocalypse. Well, the Croatoan part of it anyway.

Headcanon - Ella wants pretty and/or cute things to up her mood when it's that time of month :P


	29. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Changing Channels tomorrow! Yay!

* * *

Episode Twenty Nine - The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Lucifer felt relaxed that Friday night. Tomorrow he had promised the club to do 3 sets instead of two because he was really in the mood for music right now and tonight was the same deal. It was more a treat to himself rather than the patrons of the club but who cared. Ella had already promised to stay for at least one of them, even though it meant starting their watch of Supernatural a little later than normal.

Ella was already bouncing in her seat in excitement, but at least she didn't want his wings out that night. It took him over an hour to unruffle the feathers she had laid on. He glanced at her, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Are you really that much of a fan of tonight's episode?" he asked.

She turned to him, a grin that looked to light up the damn room on her face. "This episode, nope. Tomorrow's episode, oh hell yes. I really want to see your reaction to the end of that one. But until then, we have this. Push play. The sooner we get this episode out of the way with, the sooner we can go downstairs, party and listen to music and get to sleep. I am going to look like a maniac at work tomorrow."

He nodded at that. He had no doubt she would if she was acting like this now. "Okay. By the way, why do you work weekends?"

She crossed her arms under her chest and shrugged. " I enjoy my job and it makes me feel like I am helping people. It's a good thing. Leave me alone for working weekends."

He chuckled at that, but left her alone. Instead he reached for the remote, turned it towards the television and pushed the start button to get it going.

He paused it after the intro and stared at the Supernatural logo for a bit. "Wow, okay. He just turned old real fast. That is weird and kind of worrying. Does that happen in humans?"

Ella snorted and shook her head. "No. I mean, from your point of view probably because you are immortal, but for us, nope. Most of us get to almost 100 now. Age has risen a bit. People are now living longer because our health is more understood now."

He nodded at that, glad he wouldn't have to watch any of his friends wither and die from young to old and dead in a matter of seconds. That is frightening to even think of.

He pushed play because this episode was beginning to freak him out a little and he wanted it over quickly.

Ella hummed at his side at the age of the guy being stated and he paused to turn and look at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much, it's just he was younger than me. I mean wow, think of that. People dying of old age when you are still young and they are younger than you."

He raised his eyebrows at that and nodded. "I can see how that would be weird, yeah."

She grinned. "I always forget little details like that, you know? I'm not the one here with the eidetic memory."

He grinned and nodded, before turning back to the television. He didn't push play though. He did tilt his head to the side and worry his brow in confusion. "Wait, the title of the episode. Does Dean get the super aging done to him? Oh hell yes, I am ready for this episode."

Ella at his side laughed. "Yeah I thought you'd like that when you saw it."

He grinned and pushed play. He was now excited to watch the rest of this episode and it had already started. This season was turning out so far to be his favourite. Even with the depressing material in it.

He frowned at how sad Bobby looked after he hung up. He paused again because that was just not right. "Depressed Bobby needs some love. I want to hug him."

Ella laughed again and shook her head. "Dude, you're Lucifer. Why would he want to be hugged by you?"

He stopped and considered that, before shaking his head. "Oh, yeah. He would really hate me. Seeing as I am the big bad of all big bads, apparently..."

Ella patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. The Depression won't kill him or anything. He gets better."

He sighed and leaned back into the couch, glad to hear that. He was seriously getting worried about Bobby. He pushed play again.

He paused it when he heard it is done by poker playing for years instead of cash. "Ooh. Witchcraft?"

Ella bumped against his shoulder gently. "Yeah. Witchcraft."

He grinned. "Ooh, I like witchcraft episodes. They're fun. Like cursed objects and the Trickster."

Ella grinned widely back at him. "Yep."

He pushed play, because this just got a whole lot more interesting.

Even though Ella had told him that Bobby would be fine, he was worried that he was going to lose his favourite. Especially since Ella told him it wouldn't be Depression that killed him. Shit.

He laughed and Ella laughed with him at Sam's grin and "It's just like Grumpy Old Men" line. Also, he thought that the old man playing Dean was doing a pretty good job of it, if not fully right. But then again, he thought that of the kid actors who play them too. Especially when eye colour doesn't match up. Dean has green eyes, not brown or blue.

Shaking his head he went back to paying attention to what was going on in the show.

He laughed again at the woman there to clean up giggling at Dean and thinking him an adorable old man for hitting on her, like Dean habitually does with every woman he thinks is hot. Yes, he definitely liked this episode.

He paused it again when Dean said he liked the witch after the witch had stolen a car from a guy who thought he had just killed him. "Wow, that was a dick thing to say. Yet again, these two do habitually steal cars if they're without Baby, but they do that out of necessity, not for fun. Also they don't pretend to get run over so they could steal the car. He was doing so well this episode too. Then he has to show the world how much of a dick he is all over again."

Ella hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up complaining about Dean and push play already."

He rolled his eyes but did push play.

He grinned at Dean having trouble climbing stairs because of his age and found it to be karma at work.

A lot more of the episode went on before he said or did anything to the program. In fact, it wasn't until Sam won his game that he paused it again, because it was a good hand to have had. And it was nice that Sam thought the woman was a good witch and that it was disturbing to see her cry.

He did pause it again soon afterwards, when Patrick and the woman played their own game for her years, because she was done and she lost, effectively killing herself. He stared at the screen, oddly hurt by that. "Is...is it right to be sad over this? I mean he is going around killing people by making them age really fast, or unage really fast sometimes. But it was clear he really liked her if not actually did love her and didn't want her to die. Yet he still played and she still got her wish and Patrick was upset after it was said and done."

Ella leaned against him and sighed. "Yeah, Lucifer, I'm pretty sure that's normal. I feel the same way. It's sad and at least this episode does go to show you that not all witches are bad."

He nodded. "Yeah, it did do that. Okay, the episode must be near the end now. No more stopping I think. This episode was weirdly engaging for me."

Ella laughed at that. "Yeah, I could tell by long stretches before you said anything there."

He smiled and pushed play, ready to see how this one ended.

He stopped it after the episode had finished and he stared at the blank screen for a minute. "You know, I hate that Bobby is suicidal, but I am glad that he still has Sam and Dean. I mean, Bobby has basically adopted these two in all but official terms, so hey. They're now his kids. And Dean's right, he shouldn't check out like that. I really didn't like hearing he wanted to blow his brains out. That's just...that's sad too."

Ella patted him on the arm. "Yep, I understand that perfectly. Bobby should definitely not commit suicide. So come on, music tonight."

He sighed and got up. "Yep, music. That will cheer me up from that depressing ending. Yet again, it was also a hopeful ending, so that helps."

Ella nodded and got up herself, before she walked toward the lift. "Yep, so come on. Hopeful songs tonight or the next set."

He grinned. "Yes, hopeful songs."

He was definitely liking this series a lot, regardless of the deep emotions and downturns it took in that regard.

And he was now beginning to get all excited for tomorrow's episode since Ella had hyped it up for him.

He hoped he liked it.

* * *

Note - I am the one who got oddly engaged in the episode and forgot to pause to write things out as I went through it for this episode. Ooops! So, Lucifer did the same. It makes sense. Sort of.

Headcanon - Dean likes this witch because he is a man, and men who are witches are oddly not around much in this show. I remember only 4 off the top of my head, and one of them is Crowley. Yeah :P

Headcanon - Lucifer usually sticks to a theme for his music during his sets.


	30. Changing Channels

Well, here it is! The episode everyone has been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it. It's like 3500+ words.

* * *

Episode 30 - Changing Channels

He was excited. He had slept little the night before, he had changed from hopeful to exciting and happy tunes both last night and for the first set he had played that night.

And now he and Ella were once again sitting on his couch with the menu up and waiting for him to push start to get the episode going.

"So, I am guessing from the way you hyped this it is a trickster episode? I can't see you hyping anything else up for me."

Ella grinned and nodded at him. "Oh yeah, Trickster episode. You have no idea how long I have kept this quiet from you. This is one of the things you just don't spoil for people."

That intrigued him. "Ooh, sounds interesting. Okay, let's get this show started."

Ella giggled at that and he had no idea why. He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the remote where it was on the coffee table in front of him and pushed the button to start it up.

He let out a happy sound of excitement at just the then part of the episode, showing lots of the Trickster and getting him all excited for more. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

He paused it almost immediately after the Then stopped to go on to the Now when the first thing that happened was a voice over guy stating that Supernatural was filmed in front of a live studio audience. "Wow. Okay, I know this is a Trickster episode and my first thought is to still go huh to that. This is slightly meta. Not as much as The Monster At The End Of This Book was, of course but still. The Trickster has put them on live television?"

Ella giggled and bumped his shoulder before leaning into him. "He does a bit more than that, naturally. Come on you'll never get through this episode in time for your next set if you pause it every five seconds."

He sighed, because he did have only a two hour break, but that was plenty of time. The longest an episode took so far was an hour and a half. No more than that. Plenty of time for his next set and some schmoozing with the patrons downstairs.

He pushed play anyway, because he truly wanted to see where this one was going already.

He laughed at the first available opportunity, at the sight of inside the fridge. "Oh, Dad, look at all that fake tv product placement. Smeat, Ella. Smeat."

She giggled back but didn't say anything, instead just pointing to the screen, where Dean was looking at the biggest sandwich Lucifer had ever seen.

He didn't laugh at Dean's "I'm gonna need a bigger mouth", but he did when Sam said it back without even having heard what Dean had said. Sometimes these two boys thought so much alike, it hurt.

He paused it again as soon as the intro started, as the normal splash screen with the show's title flashing by was gone, and in its place was an actual televised title sequence done in the style of what his first thought was Full House.

"Oh. Oh holy father in Heaven, this is the best intro ever."

Ella laughed at his side. "There are some real good ones in there, scattered through the normal splash screen.

He nodded at that, remembering the last one being Monster Movie. That was great and done all in black and white. He loved when this show got creative with how it introduced it.

He pushed play to actually watch the opening credits.

He paused it after it was finished to sigh and grin. "And that was awesome."

Ella nodded and pointed. "On."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was bid and pushed play.

He snorted at the sheriff saying that a bear would follow someone, smash through their door and follow them to their bedroom if pissed off enough. It was just the tone of voice he used that made it funny. He had no idea if a bear would actually do that. He didn't know any bears personally.

He outright laughed at Dean's questions while he interviewed Cathy, the wife of the guy who got his head ripped off by The Incredible Hulk Ferrigno style.

He didn't catch what it was Sam said at all before Dean asked which version of the Hulk it had been though. He didn't want to pause it to ask though. Especially since it just sounded like mumbled grumping from Sam.

He paused it again after Sam convinced Dean that they should talk to the Trickster and get him as an ally because of how powerful he was and only then if it didn't work try to kill him. He grinned. "Oooh, I like where this is going. Yes, ally with the Trickster. I like this plan. Yes, Dean, go along with it."

Ella smiled at him. "Oh, Dean does go along with it. Until both of them want to kill him of course."

"Hah! Of course. He is the Trickster. Dean has a grudge against him after all the times he was killed and Sam...well, Sam will just want to end the madness. They'd both also be spitting mad I bet."

Ella laughed at that. "Oh yeah, the Trickster majorly pisses them off. And they do the...well, watch and see yourself. Spoilers, dude. You almost made me spoiler you."

He poked his tongue out at her, as he wasn't actually trying anything, before turning back to the screen and pushing play again.

He paused it again shortly after they reached the paper mill when Dean opened the trunk and started to pass Sam a bloody stake and torch. "Wait. Did they use their own blood, or the blood of one of the Rudolph's?"

Ella frowned and shrugged. "I have no idea, but they are victims of him as well, so they could have saved time and used their own."

He nodded at that and pushed play again. It was the thing that made the most sense. But did that power of the victim's blood wear off at any time? It had been a while since Mystery Spot after all.

He paused it again once they entered the building and Dean opened the door they entered from only to find a storage cupboard with a pair making out. "Wait...is that Doctor Sexy M.D?"

Ella snorted, before bursting into giggles. "Yep," she said once she calmed down. "It is definitely Doctor Sexy."

He grinned at that and turned it back on, because this was getting really good. And then he remembered the name of the episode. He grinned wider.

He paused it again once Dean got done with his introduction of some of the characters and grinned every time one of them was introduced as Sexy and something else. "Yeah, Dean is so not a casual fan of this show."

"Yep, it sure is. By the way, all the things in this are ripped off from something."

"The titles reminded me of Full House, which is weird, because it looked nothing like Full House."

"The font dude, it's the font. I had the same thought."

He nodded at that one, glad to not be alone in thinking that. "Okay. Well, this has gotten so good so fast." He pushed play before Ella could answer that one with anything and got the show running again.

He paused it a few seconds later to stare at the screen. "Oh. Oh, Dean. Your massive crush on Doctor Sexy is showing. And people think he's straight? He is a bi boy if I have ever seen one."

Ella squeed in her seat and latched onto his arm. "I know right?! Look at him. He can't even keep eye contact with him and he's looking all cute and shy and awkward. My baby has a crush."

Lucifer laughed at that one. "If only he was always like this? He might be likeable to me then."

Ella nodded. "I wish, but no, the show just deems fit to bait instead of actually do anything with it."

Lucifer sighed and nodded, before turning back to the screen. "That's a shame. he could actually be a pretty decent role model for bi people otherwise."

Ella nodded. "Yeah..."

Lucifer pushed play again, just to get the suddenly awkward talk about sexuality on tv finished with.

He may have done a bit of squeeing himself when the Trickster showed himself as Doctor Sexy and did his Helllooo Trickster line. Just a tiny bit. Okay, he was a fan. He wasn't going to deny that. It was written all over his face clear as Dean's crush on Doctor Sexy was.

He paused it again once the Trickster had left. "Okay, this episode just became tons more interesting. So he trapped them in tv land of his own making and they have to act their way out, haha! This is so entertaining!"

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite episodes."

He nodded. "Yeah, I think it is already one of mine too."

He was about to push play again when a thought hit him and he grinned. "Also, I like how he blames both of them for the apocalypse and not just Sam. That is such a refreshing change."

Ella nodded at his side. "It does make a change."

He smiled and this time did turn the program back on, as he was really into it now and he wanted to see what next thing the Trickster put them in.

He paused it again when they got the view from Dean on the operating table, which looked more like a massage table than anything else. He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Okay, silly question, but it is kind of bugging me now. Do all the Doctors in this show wear tennis shoes? Like Doctor Sexy's not shoes? Because is that in the show or in the Trickster's mind? I am so confused..."

Ella hit his shoulder. "You're right that is a stupid question and I can't believe you paused to ask it."

He frowned. "What? It's a legitimate question."

Ella sighed loudly and shook her head. "Well the answer is I don't know and I don't care. Turn it back on. The fun parts are next."

Raising an eyebrow a that, he turned it back on just to see what these fun parts actually are.

He laughed when the doctors and nurses didn't go and get what Sam needed to do the operation on Dean's back until after he had said stat. That was...well, it was silly but the way it was done was hilariously silly.

He blinked at the sudden transition to a Japanese game show called Nutcracker. And when he saw the things Sam and Dean were trapped on he shifted in his seat, understanding the game. "Aaaaahh, I don't like this game show. It hurts just hearing about it."

Ella giggled at his side. "Oh yeah. And the questions they asked are in Japanese and neither of them understand the language. Bobby does though. Too bad there's no call a friend option."

He winced. "Owww. And yeah, that's a shame."

He actually dropped the remote when Sam missed his time and got hit right where it hurts most just to cover himself in phantom pain. Chloe had accidentally caught him there one day while he was snooping around her house looking for things to cook her for a surprise breakfast in bed.

Ella laughed and picked up the remote, pausing it for him.

"Oh, shit that hurts just looking at it. Why? Did it just repeat several times? Why?!"

"Probably because women find that shit hilarious and it hurts the hell out of men and so they play it for sympathy and laughs."

"Doesn't that hurt women as well" he asked back, in amazement at her answer.

"Well, yeah, but not the way it does boys. Our parts are more inside, but we're still sensitive down there."

He relaxed at that, knowing it would also hurt her.

He winced in thought. "Well, I guess there won't be any little Sam's running around. That must have done some damage."

Ella shrugged. "Maybe. Not like either of these two boys wants to become a father. At least not while the world is going to Hell."

Lucifer nodded his agreement to that, before taking the remote from Ella and starting the show up again.

He snorted at the game show host calling Castiel a pretty boy angel. "Aww, everyone sees Cassie as a pretty boy."

Ella giggled again at his side, but given the episode and the silly things it was making him say, he really didn't mind the sound. In fact he kind of cherished it. "He's the little Angel Who Could."

Lucifer snorted at that in amusement, before paying attention to what was going on.

He winced at the question Dean was asked, and that Dean didn't understand it at all. "Oh dad, he's going to answer yes even though he didn't understand the question, isn't he?"

Ella shushed him.

He whined when it turned out he was right. "Yep, you're right, those questions do hurt."

She nodded at him. "Now shush, the most hilarious thing is about to happen."

He paused it the moment Sam said he had genital herpes to laugh. He didn't calm down for at least a minute, because Ella was right. That was the most hilarious thing to happen. Sam being the main actor in a genital herpes cream ad.

Ella was laughing right along with him which was good. For once, he actually leaned on her instead of the other way around. "Oh. Oh wow, you were right, Ella. That was hilarious."

"Dude, it isn't even over yet. You paused it half way through the commercial."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know but I can't concentrate on what is being said and done when I am too busy laughing my arse off."

"Hey, don't laugh your ass off. It's a nice ass."

"Of course it is. I was made perfect."

She punched him softly on the shoulder again. "Show off. Now push play. You're running out of time."

He looked at a clock and raised his eyebrows. "Wow you're right. It's been over an hour."

"Yes, set remember?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I remember."

He pushed play to get it back up and running, as he was running out of time. But this was just too good to not comment on. He hoped his audience didn't mind the show starting a little late, because he had a hint he would be here over time.

He blinked at the commercial ending and the show going back to the start again with the Full House type show. After a commercial. And the voice over guy saying now back to Supernatural. "Oh man, this show is just brilliant sometimes," he muttered to himself before paying attention to what was going on.

He paused it after the Trickster crashed the set to get rid of Castiel and blamed them for the Apocalypse again and wanting them to end the world. "Umm, okay. This doesn't seem...right."

"What doesn't?"

"How does he know of all this? Of Sam getting Lucifer out of his box, and Dean starting all of it in Hell by breaking the first seal? He just blamed them both for starting the apocalypse again but separately this time for their different roles. And why does he want the world to end?"

"Well, considering the Trickster is, shock gasp horror, Loki, he's a bit chaotic and into ending the world when he is just done with everything."

Lucifer nodded at that. "AH, so he is Loki then? I thought he was but didn't know. And yeah, Ragnarok is his thing. Okay, I take it back, it makes sense."

Ella grinned at him in a somewhat cheeky way and nodded. "Yeeep."

He had a feeling that while she hadn't lied, because he would be able to tell if she had, she also hadn't told him the truth. Why, he didn't know, but he would soon find out. Taking a deep breath of sudden worry, he pushed play again.

He laughed at the absolute silliness that was happening during the beginning of the procedural cop show and agreed 100% with Dean.

He grinned at every single one of the absolutely awful puns too. What could he say, he enjoyed a good bad pun.

He paused it again after the guy was stabbed by Dean with the stake. "Whoa wait, wouldn't he now be the main suspect of the murder? He just stabbed a guy right in front of a stab victim at an active crime scene surrounded by police."

"No money shoved down his throat. Doesn't match the M.O."

He nodded at that. "Hmm, true."

He pushed play again, suddenly feeling like his life had become a procedural cop show.

He laughed hard again at Sam being turned into the Impala. "Oh, he's KITT. How cute is that! Hahaha."

Ella nudged his side and grinned. "Shh, watching now."

He nodded and continued to watch Car Sam interacting with Dean. The show was taking on Knight Rider. There were some great tv shows here getting spoofed.

He snorted in amusement again at Sam saying Dean in his trunk was uncomfortable.

He paused it as they put a ring of holy fire around the Trickster and he sucked in his breath hard. "Oh no. He's an angel?!"

"Oh, he's also a Trickster. He just so happens to be an angel as well."

"How does that even work?!"

"Dunno. Trickster code?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that one and pushed play. He was seriously running out of time and this show had just thrown him a massive curveball. "What angel?"

"Watch."

"What angel?!"

"You'll find out in a minute. I am not spoiling you."

He growled lowly to himself and pushed play, promising himself he wouldn't pause it again for the rest of the episode.

He did snort in humour at Dean's Pulled the holy water out of Sam's ass line, because it was in the trunk of the Impala when Sam was the Impala and that was hilarious to him.

He let out a moan of he didn't know what right in that moment at finding out the angel was actually Gabriel, his little brother and absolute joy of Heaven. he had become a Trickster, playing practical jokes and dealing out justice to those who do bad things and get away with it. Poetic justice. "Oh Gabriel."

Stupid thing was, if Gabriel ever decided to quit Heaven, he could actually see him doing this exact same thing.

He didn't pause it, but he did blink when Dean hit the sprinkler system to get the water going. Over an oil fire. "Well, that part about deep frying an archangel seems apt. What a douche."

Ella hit him and held her fingers to her lips just in time for him to hear they both wished they were in a tv show again and the episode ended.

He blinked and set the remote down. He felt a weird numbness inside him and he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt like he should cancel the set coming up soon and just mope, because he was sure that he was seconds off crying and he didn't understand why.

"Lucifer you okay?"

"He's Gabriel. My little brother. And he left because he couldn't stand the fighting going on any longer between fictional Michael and me."

Ella nodded and rubbed at his back a bit. "Yeah. Gabriel really gets it rough in this show. And he's one of my favourites, as you already know."

He sighed. "He's one of my favourites too. Him and Raph are great as brothers. Raph is always gentle and caring because he is not a fighter but a healer. The depiction of him in this show is so backwards I didn't say anything in fear of ranting on forever. But Gabriel. Gabriel is joy and children and justice. I can see him doing something just like this if this had ever happened, and that just...that hurts."

Ella hummed at him quietly. "You are seeing what might have happened if the way people think of you is how you truly were and you don't like it and it hurts and you don't like it."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to think. And my next set is pre-set in songs, thankfully, because otherwise I'd be playing all the heartbreaking songs I could squeeze in an hour."

Ella got up and pulled on his arm to get him to his feet as well. "Come on. May as well go downstairs s now and go mingle for what time you have left before playing. Go have fun and try to take your mind off it. I'll stay with you."

He nodded at that, glad for the company and they both exited is flat without another word.

He hoped next episode didn't land on another down note, because he was truly hoping to keep with the laughs.

* * *

Note - Gabriel, Charlie and Bobby are my favourites. Does it show? :P

Note - I have a thing for tricksters. I was bound to love the Loki of this show when played by Gabriel simply because he is Loki. Yeah. It says something that I liked Loki Loki too XD

Headcanon - Dean SO has a crush on Doctor Sexy.

Headcanon - Lucifer so had a crush on the Trickster and then found out he was his brother :P He will never admit it to anyone, ever.


	31. The Real Ghostbusters

Abandon All Hope... tomorrow night! Enjoy this little fun one between the angst.

* * *

Episode Thirty One - The Real Ghostbusters

Lucifer was bored out of his mind by going to church with Ella by now. It was the same old thing over and over. Lies, most of it. And he was seriously hoping she realised he was sick of it so she told him he could stop so that he didn't have to sit through anything like that any longer.

Still, he dutifully sat by Ella's side as Father Maloney ripped into a fictional him that didn't even exist and fit much better with the Supernatural version of him.

He hoped he didn't have to put up with fictional him in the show tonight, because he was so not in the mood.

He had stayed up most of last night staring at his ceiling and mourning the loss of one of his more favourite brothers.

After church had finished and he was back in his flat with Ella flopped on her back beside him, he wondered what tonight's episode would be about as she read the title to him.

"Ooh, is this another ghost story? Basics are back then? We haven't had a ghost so far this season and it's almost halfway through. Why do I suddenly miss ghost episodes?"

Ella grinned up at him. "Probably because they're getting rarer and rarer and are instead making way for demon and angel episodes, because of the bigger theme being the apocalypse."

He nodded at that one. "True. I look forward to this episode more now."

Ella nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, this is a weird but good one."

He smiled down at her, before turning back to the screen and turning it on. They had already put the DVD in so he got it to the right channel and pushed start on the first episode. It was hard to believe they were already up to the third disc.

He paused it while it was still on the Then pat of the episode to grin widely. "Aww, Chuck! We get more on the Prophet? That's nice to know he is still alive. Also Becky... Have I mentioned that I don't like Becky?"

Ell nodded. "Yep, you have. And I agree with you. Becky is seriously creepy."

Lucifer hummed his agreement with that, before pushing play to get the actual episode started.

He paused it again when he realised it was an actual convention. He put his head in his hands and let out possibly the loudest and most cathartic laughing fit he had ever had in his life, because that was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen in his life. And it was fiction. Oh how meta and awesome this show could get when it did things like this. He truly did love it.

Ella poked him from her upside down position on his forearm to get him to lift his head out of his hands. He was thankful she missed his eyes. Her aim wasn't the best in the position she was in.

"Yeah, I know, it's hilarious but fits so well and is awesome," she said as he started to calm down.

He couldn't get the stupid grin off his face and was glad that the show was giving him this after the upheaval of the last night's episode with Gabriel being introduced. "Yes, yes it really is. I love this show sometimes. And at other times I hate it."

"Amen to that!" Ella replied, turning on her side and resting her head on his thigh.

He pushed play again just in time to hear Becky note it was a Supernatural convention and that it was the first. And there were more people there than he would imagine for a book series that was obscure cult in genre.

He paused it again after Chuck had done with his talk and answering a few questions, pretty damn badly at that. He frowned and asked the one thing going through his mind at that moment. "Wait, he started writing and publishing again because of a wealthy Scandinavian benefactor? Is it Gabriel playing Loki?"

Ella snorted and laughed at that one. "I have no idea, but oh holy shit it works so well doesn't it? He's pissed the two boys won't play their roles so gets Chuck to write the continued adventures of Sam and Dean. And have them published. Sounds like punishment of the trickster kind to me. Can't get them to play along, you'll make Chuck write them playing along."

He nodded. "Yes. That was my thought too. That and Scandinavian. It just fits."

Ella nodded against his thigh and he felt the odd need to push her head off because that felt weird in a non sexual setting. Then before he could push play again another thought occurred to him. "Wait, wouldn't Chuck know Loki is Gabriel?!"

Ella blinked and frowned. "Huh. Yeah, he would know that. But he couldn't tell the people an Archangel told him to continue writing and publishing. Angels weren't even in the books at that stage. So, Scandinavian works much better."

Lucifer tilted his head to one side. "Huh. Makes sense. Okay, moving on." He pushed play again, really looking forward to where this episode was going.

He didn't pause it for a while, as there really wasn't much to say about this one. Dean wasn't annoying him, Sam was not doing much either for that matter, and the LARPERS were hilariously overacting. But he did like the place was actually haunted. So, he paused it after finding out that yes, the place was truly haunted by Leticia Gore and the 4 boys. He paused it when Sam and Dean got to the attic. "Wait. aren't the whole crowd here in danger from these ghosts? This isn't just a game and it is an anniversary night."

Ella nodded again, making his grimace.

"Yep, sure is," she said, patting him on his opposite leg from her awkward position.

He shifted in his seat. "Can you not do that while your head is down there. It's weird and awkward."

Ella sat up and looked at his crotch. "How? You're not hard or anything."

He shook his head. "No I mean it's weird and awkward in a non sexual setting, which this is. I'm not interested in having sex with you. You're my friend. You've become off limits to me."

Ella grinned up at him. "Aww, that's oddly sweet. Okay, I will stop patting your leg while laying in your lap."

"And nodding to."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay, no nodding either."

He relaxed and patted her head. "Good."

He pushed play again when Ella moved his hand off her head.

He grimaced when Becky licked her palm and then sent it as a kiss towards Sam with Chuck, who had an obvious crush on her was sitting beside her while buying her drinks and trying to ask her out. That shit was awkward and horrible all at once. He really didn't like Becky and her utter obsession with Sam.

He paused it again when Dean toasted the ghost of Gore. He raised an eyebrow at his screen. "Wait does that mean that these two cosplayers now understand that they are with the actual real Sam and Dean? They should definitely know by now they're actually hunters and not playing pretend. They all saw the ghost and how she burnt when her bones were set on fire."

"I can't remember if they realised they really are Sam and Dean or not right now, but they do ask Dean who they actually are and get Dean as an answer, I do know that."

He nodded. "Nice. I like when civilians end up knowing and helping. It's how people end up becoming hunters to begin with."

"Yeah, but it sucks," Ella replied.

He frowned but couldn't help but agree with that. "Yeah, it does suck. I feel sorry for every single one of them that the show has introduced so far."

Ella raised a hand and gave him a thumbs up. "Now push play and get this sucker finished."

He grinned at that, but did as he was told.

He laughed at Chuck answering someone's question with telling them that there isn't such a thing as groin Croatoan as an illness and he should see a doctor. That was funny.

He paused it and grinned when Chuck, the one complaining that he wasn't a hero and couldn't do anything, saved that man from being scalped by a kid ghost by making it go away with an iron stand. And Becky now actually looked interested in him because it was her first bit of actual supernatural she had actually seen, and it was Chuck who had done it. "Awww. Yes, Chuck, you take care of that ghost and find your backbone. Good lad."

Ella giggled on his lap and he frowned at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nope, spoilers. Ones you will hate to high heaven and back."

He rolled his eyes at her damn spoiler policy but nodded, accepting she wasn't going to tell him. He pushed play, not really understanding why she didn't want to carry on that piece of conversation.

he laughed when Dean said that the hook guy had a good idea about putting their tools on bungees so they would always go back to them instead of constantly losing them during fights. Then Sam agreed with a small nod.

He winced as the tall guy playing Dean put his head on the shorter guys shoulder to show their love for each other. "That does not look like a good position to be in. Ouch. Isn't he sore from leaning that far down?"

Ella shifted and sat up, stretching her arms up above her head and he heard cracks. "Uh, better. And yeah I suspect he would be, especially if he kept that position for much longer."

"Yeah. Also they're a cute couple."

Ella grinned at him. "Yeah."

He pushed play again to finish the episode, since it was very close to finishing now.

He laughed when Sam told Chuck that he was fine with him publishing more books and when Chuck asked if he really meant it said no but he had guns and knew where he lived. He wondered if Chuck still lived in the same house...

The episode ended with Sam getting a lead on the Colt and Dean feeling better about his shitty life and Chuck having a flashback scene to some of the questions he answered, all of which were either hilarious or cringey, or a mixture of both.

He turned it off and let out a satisfied sigh. "You know, after last night's episode I really needed a fun one that ended on a hugely positive note like this one. I really enjoyed this. I hope the show keeps giving us fun ones after big plotty ones that want to rip your heart out and stomp on it."

Ella patted his shoulder. "Yep, that sounds about right. I'm glad you had fun with this one."

He nodded. "I really did have fun with this one. Even with Becky in it."

Ella laughed at that one and got up. "Yeah. Well, I am off to home. I need to get up early tomorrow to get some work done before rush hour."

He smiled and waved. "Have fun with that!"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him the finger. "Sure. See ya!"

As the doors of the lift closed, Lucifer got up, walked to his bar and poured himself a finger of scotch. He was in the mood for good company tonight, since he was feeling good.

Hopefully someone down in Lux was up to have him for a partner for the night.

* * *

Note - Why did Chuck have to have a crush on Becky of all people? Just...what?

Note - I do not ship incest pairings, but I did find the couple who helped hunt the ghost cosplaying as Sam and Dean cute.

Headcanon - Chloe is an anomaly for Lucifer, being that he wants to bang her into infinity and beyond. But he doesn't with any of his other friends (but will with complete strangers, regardless of being in love.) Sex and romance are two totally different things for Lucifer.

Headcanon - Said it before, will say it again. Lucifer can't do monogamy without being so OOC you may as well call him by a different name.


	32. Abandon All Hope

Yay, got Supernatural season 14! Also got Good Omens. Watching Good Omens first. For reasons. Reasons which involve my list of Good Omens fic. Which is old and bad and why did I write half of it, I have no idea... Also, I role played Anathema for a while back in the mid 00's. Yeah.

* * *

Episode Thirty Two - Abandon All Hope...

Lucifer stared at the screen after Ella had told him the title of the episode for tonight. He knew that it was an episode that would have fictional him in it just from the title alone, because he damn well knew where that came from and that it pertains to Hell.

"I'm guessing fictional me is in this episode and that Sam and Dean get the Colt to try and kill fictional me."

Ella leaned her head against his shoulder and patted his knee. "Good guesses, yep."

He sighed and closed his eyes knowing this was going to be a bad one, and after some fun too. He hoped it wasn't as bad as his mind was trying to tell him it would be, but couldn't shake the feeling he was going to utterly hate this episode.

He reluctantly pushed the play button to start it.

He laughed at the beginning scene with the homophobic man being kissed by Crowley, who was clearly in a male meat suit. He hoped that the show would eventually show two guys kissing without it being bad for one of the people being kissed, but that homophobic man totally had that coming.

He laughed again at Castiel perving on Crowley kissing the guy.

He again laughed at the smile Crowley gave when the lights of his home went out and he knew it would likely be hunters.

Okay, so maybe this episode wasn't all going to be horrifically bad. So far he was actually really enjoying it. He hoped that continued.

By his side, Ella was grinning widely at seeing Jo on screen, but there was a look in her eyes he wasn't sure he knew what to call.

He snorted at the ridiculous come back Dean said of saying that Crowley was a functioning morons. He really did like when Dean tripped over his own tongue and just repeated a bad thing back.

He paused it when Dean went over to Jo to apparently hit on her because of hr arse. "No, seriously, he is going up to the young one to have sex with her because he finds her attractive when she bends over?"

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "Like you haven't done the same thing."

"Yes, with people who I know are definitely interested. And who are older and more secure in their sexuality than Jo is."

Blinking at him, Ella hit him on the shoulder. "You think she's underage and has never had sex?"

He shrugged. "I don't know how old she is. If it was ever stated in the show I never heard it. And no, I doubt she is a virgin. If she was interested in me, I would likely still say no."

"What makes you think Dean won't?"

"Dean has no impulse control. He sees a sexual target, he hits on it. Age doesn't seem to deter him. We know that for him sexualizing teenagers. Canonically. If anyone stops this from devolving into sex, it will be Jo."

Ella raised an eyebrow at him, before pointedly turning back to look at the screen.

He smiled widely at Jo rejecting Dean and telling him to his face that she had more self respect than to sleep with him. "Oh, you go girl! yes. See, told you."

Ella rolled her eyes at him again and ignored him.

He leaned back and let out an "Ah," at seeing all the Reapers gathered in the town. That...was a lot of death happening for that many Reapers to be gathered. He had that horrible feeling about being horrified by this episode grow a lot stronger than it had been before.

He paused it when Bobby said over the radio that Death was being raised and that's why the town was crawling with Reapers. Ella frowned at him.

"How come you didn't pause when Jo was mauled by the Hellhound?"

He frowned. "I thought it was obvious that Ellen and Jo in this episode were cannon fodder. I expected them to die. Now, Castiel being trapped in a ring of holy fire by Lucifer, that was unexpected and shocking to me. Yet again, so was him riding in a car..."

Ella blinked at that. "Wait, seriously. You were surprised by Cass in the car? Just like the show's Lucifer?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yep. I really wasn't expecting that, considering he has a perfectly workable set of wings he uses all the time."

Ella blinked. "Huh, I didn't even think of it like that. I just thought it a silly joke."

"Nope."

She sighed after that and stared at Dean's sad face on the screen. "I still don't know why you're not upset about Jo here."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I told you. They're here for cannon fodder."

Ella winced and nodded. "Yeah. I hate the show does that to great female characters..."

He grinned "It helps that I didn't' get attached to them."

Ella stared at him, before grinning widely. "Oh, you're going to love Charlie when she comes. Trust me."

He blinked at that. "What, no spoilers there?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You'll just love her. I love her. She's my favourite character in the whole show."

He hummed at that, before turning back to the screen to push play.

He let out a loud eww of not wanting an action as Dean changed his kiss on Jo's forehead in goodbye to a kiss on the lips. Just...no.

Ella hit him for that one.

He paused it after Ellen set off the bombs and blew the hellhounds to pieces. "Wow. Ellen went out as an awesome badarse. Also it is a good thing she stayed to die with her daughter, not only to let the Hellhounds in, but because Jo died before she could hit the button to set the bomb off."

Ella beside him rubbed at her eyes and he knew better than to laugh at her for crying at the deaths of characters in a show she loved. He found out that wasn't a good thing to do early on during his stay on Earth. "Yeah Ellen was a badass and she went out as a hunter sending some ugly bitches to Hell."

He grinned at that. "She really did."

He pushed play again, realising that he was nearing the end of the episode now and wanting to know just how much trouble the Winchester boys were going to get into against fictional him.

He actually paused to blink at the screen when Dean full on shoots fictional him in the head point blank range. "Wow, I can't believe he actually did it. That doesn't makes sense..."

Ella shushed him and he pushed play again to see how this one actually went because this was all wrong...

He paused it again when Lucifer woke up from getting a bullet to the head with nothing more than a few seconds of unconsciousness and an owwww. "Well, that's not good. The Colt didn't' work. So Jo and Ellen died for absolutely nothing. And now I understand the title of this episode perfectly."

Ella sighed. "Yep, and it really sucks. On the other hand, you can't say Dean missed his shot."

He grinned at that one. "Hah, true. He definitely got the shot in."

He pushed play again, wanting to see how fictional him's conversation with Sam went.

He paused it again pretty much very shortly afterwards when Lucifer said he thought Sam would say yes to him in six months in Detroit. "What is with fictional me's obsession with Detroit? It's where you come from, Ella. Can you tell me what is so special about the place?"

Ella shrugged. "Not really. I got out as soon as I could."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's helpful. It's just Sam Lucifer in the alternate universe Zachariah sent Dean to also said that Sam said yes to him in Detroit. It's just weird that this Lucifer would know too."

Ella frowned. "Well, he can probably see other realities. Angels can go from one to another, through different time periods and things."

He nodded. "Hmm, true. Okay, that makes sense. I'll keep that as the most logical answer, but it still doesn't explain why Detroit."

He pushed play again before Ella could answer that one, because he was really interested in where this episode was going.

He stopped it again in a few seconds to stare at the screen in horror. Fictional him had filled the men of the town up with demons and killed all the women and children and not able bodied men. To raise Death. Who in real life was his sister who was sweet and kind and wouldn't hurt a fly.

That's it...he needed to get up...

"Hey, you okay?" Ella asked, as he stood and slowly walked away from the couch.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." he answered, before rushing to his bathroom toilet where he lost his dinner he had earlier that night.

He didn't realise Ella was in there with him until he felt her hands rubbing his back. "Hey, it's only fictional," she said trying to make him feel better, no doubt.

He groaned and shook his head. "I don't know what's worse! Me being a genocidal maniac and killing a whole town, or my sister wanting me to be that and together up and roaming around Earth..."

Ella sucked in her breath. "Oh shit, Angel of Death. Azrael. I can't imagine Rae Rae asking you to do that or wanting anyone to do that. Yeah okay, I can understand the double whammy you just got dealt. But the show isn't finished yet. Only a few minutes left. Come on."

He sighed, flushed the toilet of the mess he had made and got back to his feet. He felt a little unstable on his legs, but still made it back to the couch, where he slumped himself down in horror and sadness and still felling sick.

Ella picked up the remote form where he dropped it and pushed play. She kept hold of it and knew there would be no more pausing for tonight.

He still let out a pleased "Hah! You go little bro! And why do I sort of ship Cassie and Meg now?"

Ella rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, not you. Please, no."

He laughed and focused back on the television.

As the episode ended, he frowned in confusion. "Wait, why did they burn the picture? Didn't' they take it as a reminder that any of the could die? And two of them did. Shouldn't they keep it as a memory?"

Ella sighed and nodded. "I agree with that, but hey. Hunters tend to burn heir dead."

He nodded at that. "Hmm, true. They couldn't do their funeral rites as there were no bodies left, so they burnt the photo instead. That makes sense."

She sighed again. "Yeah. I'm going home now. I'm beat."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Once Ella had left, without another word passing between them, Lucifer spent the next half hour staring at the blank television screen lost in thought.

He hated fictional him and worried over fictional Azrael.

He hoped that next episode wasn't as depressing as this one was.

* * *

Note - I was actually sad for the deaths of Ellen and Jo. I felt nothing at all for Ash's death. Yeah. But hey, at least Ellen went out as a badass.

Headcanon - Azrael is the only sister who is willing to talk to Lucifer on Earth. Lucifer is protective of her because of it.


	33. Sam, Interrupted

Happy Holidays, everyone! Enjoy a short chapter of Lucifer ranting about Dean.

* * *

Episode Thirty Three - Sam, Interrupted

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer stared at the screen with the episode card being highlighted on the last episode in the disc they were watching. Seriously, they would start the 4th disc tomorrow. He felt this season was going faster than the last one, and most of it had been either hilarious or depressing.

He hoped tonight's episode was one of the funny ones because last night's episode was the worst thing ever for emotions.

He pushed play without saying a single word to Ella at his side, hoping that she wouldn't interrupt.

He paused it when the Winchesters were sitting in a psychiatrists office in a mental institute looking to get the monster roaming its halls by obviously checking themselves in. He laughed at the absurdity.

"Ah, this is great! Not the monster, that's a bad thing, but the Winchesters checking themselves in for psych treatment. Yes, they need it."

Ella patted his shoulder and grinned. "I think all the hunters need it, personally."

He nodded at that one, because truer words had never been spoken. He pushed play again just to hear what Sam says.

The grins on both their faces when the nurse said both of them were to stay in instead of just Sam, since they obviously shared the same 'delusion', made him laugh loudly. So, this was going to be another funny one. That was good.

He paused it again and smiled widely at the screen as the Doctor told Dean he had to stay away from Sam during group because it would do them good to be apart because their relationship was dangerously co-dependent. "Yes. You tell him, Doctor! Dean is scarily dependent on Sam and he is pulling Sam down with him. They do need time apart."

Ella frowned at him and poked him in the side. "Shush. Just push play already."

He pouted at her, before grinning and turning it back on.

He paused it when Dean said he was just raped. "Okay, that is not right at all. You had a psych session, that is not rape. Rape is a huge violation of your body and soul, not a therapy session. What the Hell is wrong with him?!"

"He meant it as a joke..." Ella said by her side, but her voice was small and not really into the words she was saying.

"You agree with me that what he said was very wrong."

She sighed. "Okay, yes, Dean making jokes about rape is wrong. And I don't like rape jokes."

"And yet you defend him for it."

She sighed and shook her head. "Just...turn it back on, Lucifer..."

He sighed and turned to glare at the picture of Dean on his screen. He pushed play wanting to see how big a hole Dean buried himself in this time.

He paused it again at the supposed end of the scene when a woman who was a complete stranger walked up to Dean and began making out with him and he thought it the best thing ever.

He threw his hands in the air. "You were basically just sexually assaulted with a kiss form a stranger and you enjoyed it. Okay, either Dean doesn't know that is not okay in the least, or he is a sex addict."

Ella rolled her eyes and punched him in the side. He bent over a little pretending to be winded, as Chloe wasn't around and she couldn't hurt him. "What was that for?"

"If he enjoyed it, it wasn't sexual assault."

"Riiiight, so if I just suddenly and without warning started kissing you and you suddenly decided you liked it, it wouldn't be sexual assault that I decided to just suddenly kiss you without your prior knowledge when we're obviously not in that type of relationship?"

Ella blinked and frowned, before leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms under her chest. "That's different..."

"Yeah, you're not fictional. There's the difference. Apparently that rule doesn't apply in fiction, even though it should, because this tells people its okay to just kiss random strangers without their consent."

Ells sighed and shook her head. "Just...push play already."

He did as told, because he was fed up with this episode already. Dean had been relatively good this season until just now.

He closed his eyes and groaned in utter horror for that poor nurse who had to put up with Dean exposing himself sexually to her and playing stupid. He accuses a psychiatrist of raping him by having a session and then he goes ahead and doesn't realise when he's actually being sexually assaulted and then goes ahead and sexually exposes himself to a stranger. It's like he does his level best just to piss him off in all ways sexual.

He didn't bother stopping it that time, as it was getting a bit much. He just hoped there were no more rape or sexual assault jokes in the damn episode.

He took it back, this was likely the most infuriating episode he had seen since Sex and Violence.

He rolled his eyes at Dean thinking he was the only one that could save the world, as if he doesn't dump the lives of every single person in the world on Sam's shoulders, because he blames his brother for the apocalypse because he let Lucifer out of his cage. He was really pissed off already so he didn't say anything to save himself the rant that would go on forever this night about how much he didn't like Dean.

Wow, now the sex addicted chick was going to Sam and backed him against the wall. At least it looked like he was trying to hold her back a little, and didn't look happy about it once she left.

He paused it after Dean found out that his therapist wasn't real and a figment of his imagination, making Sam's theory of him actually being fully crazy much more a fact than a theory. "Aww, Dean's actually having delusions now! Hah. Looks like Sam was right."

Ella punched him in the shoulder where she normally did that time and glared at him. "Shut up about Dean."

He shook his head. "Not until he stops being a crappy human being."

Ella glared harder and crossed her arms tighter where they were. He pushed play to look away from her and ignore that she was pissed with him yet again over Dean.

He blinked and paused it when the Wraith turned out to be the nurse. "Huh. Honestly, I did not expect that. I have no idea why I didn't expect her, but I didn't."

Ella snorted. "First time I watched it I thought the exact same thing Dean did. That it was Wendy."

He nodded. "Yeah. Wendy ended up dead though, by the wraith, who was actually the nurse. Who gave them both prostate checks. Heh."

Ella nodded, seeming to be more at ease now they were on the same page of humour again. "Yep. She was thorough in her check up after all."

He chuckled at that and nodded, before turning the show back on to see how it ended.

He winced at the last scene, and turned the tv off. "Okay. I didn't like this episode. Dean was an arse the entire way through and then given Sam advice that makes me think Dean wants Sam to be just like him. Which is basically just like their Dad. Which Sam has actively not been his entire life. Yes, he's angry. But even with that anger and rage, he's a decent person because he knows when not to act on it and when he can. Anger does not make you a bad person. Being an arsehole and acting on it by taking that anger out on everyone around you. That's what makes anger bad. But you don't need to and that's Sam."

Ella sighed loudly and got up. "I'm going home because I don't like this talk anymore. Not tonight anyway."

He nodded. "Fine. Go home and pretend to not care about Dean making rape jokes, even though you hate them."

With a loud growl of anger, Ella got up and moved her way to the lift to get out of his flat. He couldn't really care less, because Ella was proving his point. She was pissed off at him, and instead of taking that anger out on him, she was going home instead of acting on it.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch. He was so not in the mood for doing much of anything tonight.

He'll stay in and likely empty about half his personal bar.

That episode really upset him.

* * *

Note - Apart from Dean's attitude towards Sam and his anger issues and the rape jokes Dean makes in this episode, I actually kind of liked it. Mainly because I found the idea of these two in a psych ward interesting. I do think it done better in season 7.

Headcanon - Lucifer hates rapists and the act of rape more than anything, as he is all about consent. So, rape jokes are not something he likes at all. He is going to HATE the whole Lucifer/Kelly thing. And the rape jokes Lucifer makes towards Sam.

Headcanon - Ella has a lot of problems with psychiatrists and the whole psychological professions because of her childhood where she was forced to take anti-psychotics for hallucinations she doesn't actually have, because of Rae Rae. She found parts of this episode fun, but liked it maybe even less than Lucifer, but for totally different reasons. She didn't get the chance to tell him that night because she wanted out to not get into a yelling match with him.


	34. Swap Meat

If you believed the rape talk last episode was bad, it has nothing on this one. Trigger warnings for in story AND in my notes when it comes to Sam and rape. Also, a little talk on this episode is Lucifer seeing a teen (he doesn't know the age of him) have sex in Sam's adult body with a grown adult woman. So warning also for a little talk of underage sex. I think the kid was actually 18, but at the time, Lucifer doesn't know that. I don't remember and frankly don't want to rewatch the episode to check.

* * *

Episode Thirty Four - Swap Meat

Lucifer frowned at the title of this episode when Ella told him what it was, but he was doing that a lot lately and was getting used to hating things.

"Swap Meat? Sounds like a really weird raffle of some sort..."

Ella laughed. "Not quite. And you're going to hate this episode, especially for some of the things done to Sam...or well, parts of Sam anyway."

He blinked at that. "Parts of? That doesn't sound at all ominous."

He got smiled at for that one.

"It actually annoys even me, this episode, so you're not alone there. It's just, you like Sam a whole lot more than me."

He rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the television which was ready to play the episode in question. "Sounds like tonight is going to be pretty much a nightmare, then."

Ella happily nodded at that, before pointing towards the screen. "Let the nightmare begin!"

He managed to actually laugh at that stupid joke and pushed start to get the episode rolling.

He was weirded out by the start of the episode with Sam being called Gary and acting like a virgin teen who was into anything that moved and ordered a banana daiquiri and said he wanted to have the sex with the woman, Crystal, next to him.

"Oh. Oh no. Yeah, I hate this already. I mean Jared's a great actor and all, but this is...horrible. That isn't Sam at all and, oh, the title actually makes sense now! Body swap."

Ella nodded and waited for him to actual do or say something else. He turned to push play and get the episode going again but stopped as the implications set in. "Wait. Sam isn't in control of his body and this teen kid inside him is going to use his adult body to have sex with a stranger Sam wouldn't look twice at? Oh, oh no. I hate this kid and this is the weirdest and less likely case of rape ever."

Ella blinked at that. "Can you consider it rape, since Sam isn't there?"

He nodded. "It's his body, and he isn't able to stop the bloke inside him from having sex with random strangers simply to pop their v card. This is disgusting and if not Sam being raped, that woman sure as hell is, since she has no idea she is not sleeping with who she thought she was. Also she is instigating statutory rape by sleeping with a minor. All three people in this scenario are being raped in at least one way. This...yeah, you're right, I hate this."

Ella stared at him in amazement. "Woe. I totally didn't even think of it that way and now I am totally disgusted. Dude, this is so messed up."

He nodded and pushed play. The sooner he got this over with the better.

He did stop it once that horror was over for the time being, since with the three day earlier popping up it sure meant that it would be repeated later on. He shuddered at the thought but liked the first scene after that.

"Huh. It's nice that their old babysitter actually believed their dad about being a hunter and called them in to stop a ghost she had in her house and was attacking their daughter. It's nice to see that not all people who get affected by the supernatural turn into hunters themselves and go on with their lives normally just with extra information about how the word really works."

Ella nodded and grinned. "Yeah, it is good to know. It's kind of like life right now. Supernatural is real, okay, move on , business as usual."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see."

He pushed play again.

He laughed at Dean's "Shake it up, baby." to Sam about his shaker salad.

"Ugh, that kid is creepy. I'm the Devil and he creeps me out. No."

Ella laughed at that one, and shushed him.

He shushed and focused on the show.

He winced when Sam found himself in the body of the creepy teen. "Poor Sam. you did not deserve this at all. No one deserves this. Dean doesn't deserve this. Hell, fictional me the genocidal maniac doesn't deserve this!"

She poked him in the side, but she had a grin on her face. "Shh. Watch, dude."

He rolled his eyes, but continued watching. This episode pissed him off so much he didn't even care if he spoke over it, which was a first for him in the show. He had no doubt he would stop it again at some point, but right now, no.

He did pause it again shortly after that thought with the car incident. He frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Well, Dean is stupid."

Ella punched him in the shoulder for that comment. "Dude, no."

He nodded. "Uh, yes. How does he not realise that this imbecilic kid is NOT Sam? He acts completely different. He crashed a car he knows how to drive. He is using language Sam doesn't. His facial expressions are different. Dean, who is so hyper focused on Sam's behaviour doesn't notice a damn thing when he could tell Sam was possessed by a demon when his behaviour had barely changed? No. This is out of character for Dean. Because he can't recognise out of character behaviour in Sam, when he always does."

Ella blinked at him and frowned. "Okay I'll give you that one. Don't really blame Dean for his out of characterness though, blame whoever wrote this stupid script."

He nodded at that one. "Good plan."

He pushed play again now that he got that out of his system, hoping this didn't get worse after the sex incident.

He closed his eyes and groaned after he pushed pause again after the witch hunt was over. "Seriously, this is the most infuriating thing ever. Dean, you should know what's wrong immediately, yet you're acting like Sam changes his personality into sulky teen witch every weekend or something. What the hell is going on?!"

"Bad script is what's going on. We've established that already, remember?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't make watching clueless Dean looking weirdly at Sam any more tolerable. Or Creepy kid in Sam any less utterly creepy. Uuuugh."

Ella giggled at that one, and pointed at the screen. "Sooner it's over the sooner it's over, Luce."

He rolled his eyes but pushed play again, wishing that the episode was already over.

He recoiled when it turned out the woman that creepy kid was going to have sex with turned out to be a dominatrix, as it added even more layers of bad and wrong onto things. He pushed pause and just stopped himself from flinging the remote across the room in the need to get rid of the episode.

"No! Oh...screw this episode so hard. This is the worst episode so far I have seen, and there was that one time there was a guy who turned into his truck when he died and turned into a ghost like that. Damn, stupid ghost truck...That's how stupid things can get."

Ella nodded and patted his arm. "I know, Lucifer. I feel your pain."

He shook his head. "No, I am the one who tried to understand what a truck would be like in Hell and how one was supposed to punish it. That's my life. That's an actual thought process I had to go through to move on from that awful episode. And this is worse."

Ella winced at that. "Okay, I'll leave the Hell stuff and punishment to you, because I can't say that thought has ever actually crossed my mind. Okay, I understand some of your pain."

He nodded. "Better." He pushed play again. He hoped this episode ended soon.

He didn't push pause again for the rest of it, though he did roll his eyes at the stupid kid who purposefully summoned a demon to get his arse killed because of being a stupid teen who thought the world owed him everything.

He pushed stop when it ended and stared at the blank screen. "Okay, why is that girl at the end smiling? I have no doubt in my mind that the demon that possessed her made her watch as she killed her friend. Also, she was just possessed as a demon. No. Just...Uuugh. I am going to go downstairs and eat something, since it is Wednesday and then go and get as drunk as I possibly can on the bar. You coming?"

Ella tapped her lip with a faux expression of thinking hard on her face, before she dropped her hand and grinned. "Sure. Let's go eat and drink Sounds good to me."

They went down to Lux and to find a free table to eat at.

Thank dad that nightmare was now over and he could go back to having fun.

* * *

Note - I found this episode boring and stupid and OOC for Dean. Poor Dean is made to look like an utter idiot in this episode. He's usually a lot more observant.

Note - If you have read what I have down of my story Book of Names (Winchester Edition) you would know that thinking of a punishment in Hell is actually something I had to come up with for that damned racist ghost truck, have it make sense and be something the guy would hate. I will forever laugh at what I came up with :P Also, it made the episode totally worth watching again for it alone. But since that story is basically the ones who keeps the record books of souls incoming to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, all of whom become friends over their shitty jobs, it's a fun little story and I need to get back to it. The info on the Empty is out of date now, but I am going to keep it until the Empty wakes up. And I am only on season 2, so yeah, long way to go. Almost on season 3 though :D

Hell is a total blast to write and he is definitely my favourite of the three. It probably shows too. Purgatory is a skinwalker with a great horned owl animal form so she can fly into a nearby tree if something comes through that is aggressive towards her. And Heaven is...well, an angel. And totally losing the bet. I believe the last count I made, Hell has 10 souls and is winning, Purgatory has 8 and Heaven has 7. I could be wrong though. I need to make a tally, lol. I am actually quite proud of Heaven for catching up in season 2. They only got 3 in the first season.

Headcanon - Lucifer Morningstar can't get drunk. He can get a little tipsy, but not full out drunk. He hates it. I think I have said this one before though. I seem to be repeating things over the long break. I should have read my notes again before posting XD

Headcanon - With how many times Sam is raped in this show, he is in major need of help. Mind rape, Rape by angel, being tricked into saying yes and not told he was inhabited by an angel... Possessed by demon, rape by not being in control of his body and it going off with someone else to have sex like in this episode... Spells making him love someone he can't normally stand... Yeah. Consent and full disclosure are needed. Not saying Dean and Castiel haven't had their moments too, because they totally have, it's just Sam gets the most of it. Worst part is a lot of people don't see most of this as a form of rape. I do. Violation of body, mind and/or soul. Sounds like rape to me.


	35. The Song Remains the Same

My Bloody Valentine tomorrow :P

Until then have some in the past shenanigans.

* * *

Episode Thirty Five - The Song Remains The Same

Sighing loudly, Lucifer slumped himself onto his couch and stared at the tv, as the disc booted up and began to play the intro music for Supernatural's menu page.

He stared at the numbers once he had gotten them onto the episode screen and wished that this season was like the others and had the titles up on the screen instead of having to read them from a book with, as Ella told him, spoilers galore.

"Well, what's this one called then?" he asked her.

She grinned at him. "The Song Remains the Same. Spoiler, this one introduces the show's Michael. Be warned, he is huge bag of dicks."

He winced at that. "Yeah, I don't doubt that at all."

Now he was less likely to watch this episode, but he did admit the title was interesting.

He pushed the start button and begun the episode with a sinking feeling that he didn't want to meet yet another fictional brother of his.

He laughed and pushed pause almost instantly at Dean's sexy dance dream which he had no doubt would have been a wet one in the end if Anna hadn't crashed his dream and come to talk to him there. Of course the angels couldn't find him in the waking world because of the sigils Castiel seared onto the Winchester's ribs, so dreams was the only way to meet them.

Fictional him had been dropping by to visit Sam after all.

"Huh, why hasn't Michael tried to contact Dean through dreams? It works with lesser angels, like Anna here and with fictional me too."

Ella shrugged. "I think because he prefers to let others do the work for him, and he is a traditionalist and apparently doing that would be cheating? I don't remember."

He nodded and pushed play again.

He paused it and threw his hands in the air at Anna's "Sam Winchester has to die." line.

"Well, of course he does. He's the bad guy after all, simply because he was born to be a vessel to fictional me. That doesn't make him bad for Dad's sake. Also it's already been established that killing them won't do anything, because Lucifer would just bring Sam back and Michael would bring Dean back. This plan is madness and stupid."

Ella patted his arm and nods. "Yeah. Remember she's been tortured for the past year or so. In Heaven. By bad angels."

He frowned but nodded. "True. She broke and when she did they let her go and she thinks she escaped. Just so she could go kill Sam to stop this apocalypse from happening?

Ella nodded. "Something like that, dude."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at the splash screen. "Wow," he said, before he pushed play again, because regardless of Michael being introduced properly in this episode, he was actually enjoying where this was going, since he knew there was no true danger to Sam.

He giggled at the joke where Castiel doesn't understand pop culture references. Or much of any reference really. He paused it after he calmed down. "Okay, I take it back. Killing the parents would destroy Sam But also Dean and their parents. Making the entire show obsolete, so it won't happen but I do like time travel episodes."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, so do I. Also I remember how much you enjoyed the last one. And this time, Sam gets to meet his mom."

Lucifer leaned back and sighed. "That's going to hurt. He has no memory of Mary at all, does he?"

Ella shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of, no."

He winced and pushed play again, hoping the past trip that was about to happen made him smile and not feel like crying. Also that it would happen very soon, because he was enjoying this episode so far.

He paused it again not too soon after to stare at the screen as Castiel started throwing up blood.

"Ahh, no. Cassie, what did the trip do to your vessel's insides. And your own form for that matter? He's coughing up blood."

Ella leaned against him and patted his arm. "Yep. He did warn it would be hard for him with a passenger, let alone two of them, and cut off from Heaven."

He nodded at that one. "True. I just don't like seeing him hurt like this."

"Either do I, Luce. Either do I."

He pushed play again just to see how things go.

He paused it again to stare at the utter longing on Sam's face as he just sat staring at Mary. "Oh, Sam, you're breaking my heart. And I'm the actual bloody devil. You're not supposed to break my heart."

A gentle rub to his arm followed that, as Ella nodded. "Yeah. He meets his mom for the first time and he isn't even a thought in their minds yet. It's sad."

He nodded and pushed play again. He was done seeing that look on Sam's face and wanted them to go back to the future so he no longer had to look at it.

Lucifer paused it and raised his eyebrows at John in the garage. "Wait. Anna killed the guy who owns the store, just so she could mimic his voice and get John there? What? Why did she have to kill the guy?"

Ella shook her head. "I have no idea, Lucifer. No idea at all."

He hummed at that, and frowned at the screen as Anna snuck up on John. "You know, I don't even like John, but Anna has gone way off the rails here killing innocents for no reason. What even is the plan?"

"Kill him then Mary and Sam and Dean are never born."

He nodded. "Yeah but I just remembered something pretty big. Like, say, angels can bring the dead back to life, especially if they are these family members. What does it matter? Haven't the angels been cultivating this family for centuries? Michael wouldn't allow it."

Ella snorted and bumped into him slightly. "Shut up and just watch what happens. Push play."

He rolled his eyes but did push the play button again.

He paused it again after the fight with Anna. "Wait...what? How does John know about monsters and stuff? Isn't he ignorant of it when Mary dies and that's how he actually found out about this kind of stuff? I am confused."

Rolling her eyes at him, Ella frowned. "Dude you're forgetting they can muck with people's minds. And they're angels."

He blinks and grins. "Oh, forget and they will?"

"Yep!"

He grinned wider. "Nice."

He pushed play again, actually really getting into this episode now.

He paused it again when Anna tells Uriel that the Winchesters will kill him, when it was in fact her that did. "Ha! Oh, you sneaky little thing, you. Also this must be how the Heaven of then finds out about Anna's mental break with reality. Angels want the apocalypse, does she not remember that?"

Ella shrugged. "I have no idea, my dude. But I do know that she totally doesn't care about what Heaven wants any longer and just wants to kill some humans. Obviously. She already has."

He nodded at that one. "Yep, can't argue with that. Dean Winchester though is bad for the Heavenly Plan."

She nodded back. "Yep. Push play. This is a great episode and you keep stopping it to chat."

He grinned. "Hah. I know. Okay." He pushed play again, as was requested of him.

He paused it again when Mary admitted she can't leave John so the boys were never born because she was already pregnant. The first thing he did was laugh. "Awww, apart from having the biggest dick of a father raising them as soldiers, Dean is also an arsehole because he was damaged in the womb from mother dearest fighting angels."

Ella blinked at that one. "What?"

"The fight earlier at the garage. She was slammed into a car hard by Anna and it would have hurt the baby she is carrying, which is Dean, unless she miscarried and is no longer pregnant."

She stared at him and the let out a small "Huh. I never even thought of it like that."

He nodded, grinned and pushed play again.

He paused it again at a black screen just after Michael had sent Sam and Dean back to their own time. "Wow. You're not wrong, fictional Michael is a bigger dick than real Michael. And that's saying something."

Ella patted him on the shoulder again. "Brothers, huh? Can't live with them, can't live without them and half the time you plot their deaths."

"But you never actually kill them. Unless it is self defence and the only way to stop them killing you or others. Then you kill them."

Ella rubbed his arm and leaned against him again to give him a side arm hug. "Aww, Uriel. Yeah, I remember that mess and what you did from the first time he showed up on the show. No wonder you are thinking of that now. Don't worry, Luce. I know it was self defence."

He nodded and looked down at his feet for a few seconds, before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Let's finish this. It's almost over now..."

She nodded and let him go and leaned back in her own seat on the couch. "Yep, lets."

He pushed play, wanting to see how the brothers do now they have saved their family and know they were designed to become vessels.

He turned it off with a frown once it had finished. "Okay, I liked the part where Team Free Will was truly formed. Sam, Dean and Castiel make up the team and they are fighting with all they're worth and with all they've got. I like that. Very good. But that bit after with Mary coining the phrase Angels watch over you after the episode I just watched just...wow that hurts. A lot more than it should."

Ella rubbed his arm again and nodded. "Yep, that it does. SO! Drinks?"

He grinned and turned to her fully. "Sure. Drinking sounds good. Lux or in here?"

She frowned for a second, before shrugging. "Let's go join the throngs of humanity downstairs and try to forget about your fictional brothers and sister killing each other."

He sighed at that and nodded. "Amen to that. Lux it is!"

With that the two of them had decided on their night. He really needed a drink to wash the episode out of his mind, though he knew it wouldn't work.

He enjoyed the episode greatly, but it left him a lot to think about.

He hoped tomorrow night's episode is just as good.

* * *

Note - I am sure Michael would have resurrected or healed any damage done to Mary's still unborn baby Dean from where she was slammed into a car's bonnet by a rampaging Angel trying to kill her. Nothing but a perfect vessel for this Michael.

Headcanon - Sam learned so little about his mother here that she is still like a blank slate for him until season 12.

Headcanon - I am going to end up making these two Queerplatonic with the ways things are going. Any one for Lucifer&Ella QPP?


	36. My Bloody Valentine

I am on the south coast of NSW, which is currently on fire. So, yeah. Right now i am safe from fire, not so much from smoke (I am asthmatic..), and it did rain today, finally. SO that's a good thing.

Have hopefully daily updates until the last 3 episodes again.

Also, I have only watched the first episode of season 14 so far, as it is hot and I can't watch it when the fan is on. Too noisy.

* * *

Episode Thirty Six - My Bloody Valentine

He was glad he had a set to do that Friday night, as he was in the mood for music. He had no idea if that mood would stay with him to the end of this episode, as it is this particular season of Supernatural, and he seemed to find it rather more depressing then the rest of the show so far. He wondered if the rest of the seasons would follow that pattern and just get more and more depressing, or if he would get more light-hearted through it.

He had no idea. Ella refused to tell him, too.

Speaking of his friend, she was bouncing at his side with a huge grin on her face. "This episode is great. A bit sad in places, especially for Sam lover's like yourself, but great outside one thing. It's called My Bloody Valentine. Push play already. I want to watch this so badly right now."

He rolled his eyes, grabbed the remote from the table where it was resting while the DVD was booting up and pushed the start button on the 14th episode.

He pushed play in a slow pace just to annoy Ella and her insistent bouncing.

He paused it when it reached the splash screen with Ella grinning widely as two people ate each other because it was what they desired. "Oh, well, that was something. Are they into vore? Can't say it exactly is my kink, you know?"

Ella laughed and shook her head. "Nope, not into vore."

He frowned, gave a little hum of confusion and pushed play.

He paused it again when he found out they weren't just taking chunks out of each other for the sexy times, but they were eating each other to death. "Ewww. This episode is really gross. Okay, I admit it, I am intrigued."

Ella smiled widely at his side and grabbed his arm. "I know right? Could you imagine being Sam right now? Going on a case where two people literally ate each other to death? It would be so weird and oddly awesome."

He laughed at that. "Bless your weird blood loving heart."

She nodded at him, before pointing to the screen. He took the hint and pushed play again.

He scowled at what Sam said Dean called Valentine's Day. He paused it afterwards. "Okay, I admit it, I don't see the appeal at all in Valentine's Day. Possibly because I don't date and I only have sex with those who both want it and know what it is they want. I wouldn't have touched either of those two crazy kids who ate each other, because they were both so unsure of anything sexually. One a virgin, the other either was a virgin too, or didn't have much confidence sexually. But to use the day as a way to grab and have sex with vulnerable girls who are lonely is not my style. Usually I open the flat up for an orgy where everyone has fun or I go with couples looking for a little extra in the bedroom. Fun all around."

Ella perked up an eyebrow. "Wow, remind me to never go anywhere near your apartment when it is Valentines without a black light just to see the mess you and your guests make."

He chuckled at that and shook his head. "Trust me, you could have a field day. But right now, busy watching Supernatural and it is nowhere near Valentines. It's already passed for this year."

Ella frowned and nodded. "What a shame. Always next year though. Oaky, push play."

He did as he was told and pushed the button.

He paused it after the next set of deaths happen. Again with a couple. This time not wanting to be apart so much they kill the guys work partner and then themselves in an attempt to never be apart. "Wow, this is weird. And bloody. The title is absurdly fitting for this episode."

Ella nodded with a wide grin. "I know, and it is awesome. I told you this episode was good."

He nodded back to her. "Agreed. Bloody, but definitely good. This is a mystery I can get behind."

Ella nodded again, before pointing to the screen. He took the hint and hit the play button again.

He laughed at the coroner's "Refrigerate after opening" line. "Oh, I like this coroner. He is fun and has a great sense of humour."

Ella frowned but nodded. "Yeah, he's fun."

He frowned back at her, because her frowning was a bad thing, he was sure. He had no idea what else to say past that, so he stared at the screen for a few seconds, before sighing and putting it back on again.

He snorted and laughed at Castiel taking Dean's remark on Cupid's being fat little babies in diapers as them not being incontinent. "Aww, Cassie, you're non grasp of pop culture is hilarious sometimes."

Ella nodded at his side, before pointing at the screen. He shut up and paid attention to what was going on again.

He stopped it when it was told by the Cupid that John and Mary couldn't even stand each other and it took quite a lot for even the cupids to get them together a mated pair. He put the control down on the coffee table so he didn't accidentally shatter it when he clenched his fists.

"Oh holy shit, no. No, no, no. I hate when Heaven interferes with people's lives, especially in love. It's horrible and makes a mockery of Free Will. These people don't choose each other as partners in life, they are chosen for them and forced into it. It's one reason why I refuse to get with Chloe. She was specifically made for me. No thank you. She chose Dan, she didn't choose me. And it kind of drives me mad how jealous she suddenly got when that whole deal kicked in."

Ella scowled. "Wait, that's why she gets mad at me constantly for being over your place every night to watch a show? Because she is jealous because Heaven decided she was made for you?"

He nodded. "Yep. And I believe fully in Free Will, and that takes away ones Free Will. No thanks. And haven't I already stated this once? I am having trouble remembering through my rage at knowing two people so unfit for each other were made to be mates for life. Just... No."

Ella patted his shoulder and sighed. "Okay, but this part is almost over, and as you can imagine things weren't perfect between them because of it. So push play to get past the hated part, okay?"

He sighed, closed his eyes and took a few deep breath. He nodded and opened his eyes again, picked up the controller and pushed play, ready to get this part over and done with.

He paused it again when Sam went wild on the demon holding the briefcase. "Wait... It's. Addictions. Shit, Sam is wanting the demon blood again. He crave... Oh! Why did I not see this from the start. Famine."

Ella grinned at his side and nodded. "Yep, the second of the Horsemen. Famine. It's not just food, it's whatever people crave."

Lucifer balled is hands into fists again. "He's using people's desires against them. Even unhealthy ones are still desires. That's what cravings are. This goes against everything I believe in and I want this horseman dead. Please say the Winchesters get his ring..."

"The Winchesters get his ring."

Lucifer sighed loudly and nodded. "Good."

He pushed play again, truly pissed off with this Horseman, but liking the episode itself. He just wished it stopped making him want to rage quit out of anger.

He blinked and paused it when Famine ate the demon. "Huh, you know, it's absolutely stupid, but I keep forgetting that in this show demons are twisted human souls."

Ella patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about that, dude. I forget things all the time."

He frowned. "Yeah, but I don't. I rarely forget anything at all."

She winced at that. "Ouch."

He shrugged. "Only for the bad. Not so much everything else."

She tilted her head and nodded at that. "Huh, yeah I can see that. Come on, get it going again. It's close to the end."

He nodded and pushed play again, interested in where this was going

He got all fuzzy inside when Sam refused to give into his own hunger and had Dean lock him down in the bathroom to stay away from the demons Famine had with him. It was really sweet that he was trying so hard to stay on the wagon.

He looked sadly at the screen when he found out that the coroner with the sense of humour drank himself to death because of Famine. "Oh, well THAT sucks. how come all the good ones die?"

Ella shook her head beside him. "I have no idea, Luce. Shh."

He shushed and paid attention again to what was going on in the show.

He laughed at Dean saying that he wasn't well adjusted he was just well fed and that's why he wasn't affected by Famine while everyone else was slowly being affected. Ella laughed by his side too.

He pushed pause and buried his head in his arms. "Argh, Sam you were doing so well. It sucks that the demons were sent to you to get you riled up and on the demon blood again. This sucks. And I get your sad for Sam fans now. This is so sad. He has tried so hard. I hate Famine..."

Ella patted his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it sucks bug time. Now push play. This is getting to the best part."

He nodded and pushed play again, wanting to know how Sam goes with this detox he'll have to go through.

He grinned when Sam's hopped up on demon blood was actually what it took to save the day and maybe the withdrawal he was going to go through this time would be less and that it was worth it to stop the horseman. He paused it to talk to Ella over it. "Huh, that worked. Go Sammy."

Ella grinned. "Told you it was getting to the good part. He resisted taking more demon blood and destroyed Famine by tearing out all the food souls of the demons he just ate. Awesome."

He nodded. "Yes, that was indeed awesome. Too bad Sam has to go through withdrawal all over again to get past it, but it was needed at that moment."

She nodded and poked him. "Almost over now, push play."

He nodded and did as she beckoned him to do and pushed pay again.

He stopped it after Sam was in the safe room going through his detox and Dean went outside to ask Heaven for help without actually praying for help, which was smart of him. Still... "Is it just me, or were you expecting fictional me or Michael to show up at the end, before it went black and finished?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I did think Dean would just give up and actually let himself cry for once in his life."

Lucifer snorted at that one and nodded. "Yeah, that too."

He got up and walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink, happy with the episode he just watched. Sam might be in pain and going through withdrawal again, but the price he was paying in that was worth the effort it went through to actually stop Famine from covering the world. he had saved the day by taking that blood. He couldn't see that as a bad thing.

So, he was in a good mood for once at the end of an episode and held out the bottle of Scotch to Ella. "Drink, before I go downstairs to play my set?"

She grinned and nodded. "Sounds good."

He poured her a drink and walked over to her and handed it over. "Here's to hopefully more good episodes and none more that make me want to scream by the ending."

Ella raised her glass and clinked it against his. "Amen to that, Lucifer."

They drank their drinks and he was thankful that he was in good company and that she may stay to watch his set that night.

He was in an oddly good mood right now.

He hoped it stayed that way tomorrow night.

* * *

Note - I love this episode. Especially all they did with Castiel and that angels are affected by Famine through their vessel's wants. I wonder what Lucifer craved when he was near Famine if he ever was... My brain immediately goes to love. Familial, not carnal. And he didn't get it. And now i want to write that story :P

Note - I...I don't get Dean not feeling anything from Famine. The reason given was because he was dead inside since Hell. Or...something. But if it is death that does it, why did Sam not feel the same or is it time spent in Hell and he was turning demon before being saved by Castiel and made pure again? I don't know? Did I miss something again?

Headcanon - I can't remember if it was in the episode, so I will say it here as a headcanon. Sam consented to the detox this time.

Headcanon - The Cupid was a little more affectionate than usual for him, as he was affected by Famine too, and his whole world is love.


	37. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Episode Thirty Seven - Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid.

When Ella told him the title of the episode they would be watching that Saturday night, he laughed, because it sounded ridiculous. "Dean men can so wear plaid. Especially if they are a hunter in this universe."

Ella laughed at that one and nodded. "Yep. But usually they're also burned on a pyre for a Hunter's funeral, so technically they get burned in their plaid until no plaid exists."

He frowned at that, but nodded. "True. This one sounds fun."

Ella winced. "It's a good episode, I think anyway. But it can get pretty depressing in parts. Because of the subject matter."

"The dead, yes. I get that form the title. Zombies?"

Ella waves her hand in front of her. "Eh, sort of and sort of not."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's helpful. I'm going to start it now, because I am now interested."

Ella grinned at him. "Good."

He pushed play to get it started.

He paused it at the splash screen and grinned. "Ooh, looks like zombies to me, expect that guy looked shocked and kind of scared and confused when he popped out of his grave."

Ella nodded at that. "Yeah, he did look confused didn't he? And you know zombies in this universe, you've seen some of them already."

He grinned. "Yeah, killing machines that are brought back by someone and go rogue and on rampages. This dead guy, Clay, he looked like he was killing that guy for a reason other than bloodthirsty rage of dead. He looks alive again."

Ella shrugged. "I actually don't remember if they have critical stats or not. I can't remember if they actually came back sort of alive, or still all dead but for being walking around."

"Huh," Lucifer replied. "And another thing, how does getting out of a grave like Clay did at any way possible? He'd have to break the coffin he was in and then shove his way through layers of dirt. Dean did it and I still don't know how he did it either."

Ella laughed and shook her head. "I have no idea, dude. No idea at all. People I know that die stay dead."

He nodded in agreement with that and pushed play, interested already in this episode. He wanted to know if this guy Clay was alive again, sort of alive again or still dead but walking around.

He paused it when he found out Clay killed that guy because he was the one who killed him. "Huh. This is fascinating. Not only does this guy see the dead walking, but he isn't even fussed about it. In fact he seems rather proud of Clay for coming back to life and killing his killer. This is Bobby's town too. This is weird but in such a good way."

Ella grinned. "Yep. I love how the Winchesters are like "This guy is dead, why do you not find that in any way strange?"

Laughing, Lucifer nodded. "Oh yeah, that's hilarious."

He pushed play again to get to hear more, because he was already loving this oddly named episode.

He paused it when Sam got his card out with Bobby's number on it, because this was his town. People would know him. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Sam, you're an idiot."

Ella laughed at his side and nodded gleefully at that. "Yep!"

He grinned. "I do like this sheriff though. She is doing a great job, being suspicious of FBI gents believing a guy was killed by a dead guy."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, Jody is great. And oddly still alive. She was supposed to have her own girls hunter team spin off show and everyone was looking forward to it, but it got dumped for a remake of Sabrina."

He winced at that. "Ouch. Sounds like it would be a good show. Also I am glad to see that at least one person stays alive in this crazy world."

Ella nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah. She also picks up strays."

He frowned at that. "Strays?"

Ella grinned widely at him. "Shh, push play. Spoilers will be for much later on."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told and pushed play.

He paused it again once they got busted for not being actual federal agents but... "Wait. Why did she not arrest them for impersonating FBI agents?"

Ella shrugged and shook her head. "No idea, she's usually on point for kicking ass, but I think it is because she thought they were plotting something and that they were just playing dress up cosplayers and not actually fully impersonating agents."

He nodded. "Ah, okay. That sort of makes sense. I think."

Ella snorted. "Dude, none of this makes sense, even when it does."

He tilted his head to the side, before shrugging and nodding at that. "True." He pushed play again to see how Bobby is doing.

He paused it again once Sam and Dean were arrested and stared at the screen. "Huh, the guy definitely looks dead, but he is walking and talking and acting like he probably did when he was alive. He was even pissed off and didn't attack them. This is not zombies. At least, not normal ones. Is this something like that thing at the beginning of the fourth season with the ghosts that are Witnesses. Because that was cool and this is cool. I like this."

Ella nodded. "Trust me, it gets worse."

He grinned. "Of course it does, or otherwise it wouldn't be an episode."

She laughed at that and pointed at the screen. He took the hint and pushed play again.

He paused it when he saw that Karen, Bobby's wife he killed when she was possessed by a demon and didn't know how to stop it, was one of the zombies, and she was cooking dinner for him and the boys. "Oh... Oh no. Please don't say Bobby has to kill his wife again. I think I get where the depressing comes into this episode. That's heartbreaking. Poor Bobby."

Ella shifted at his side and sighed softly. "Trust me, it gets worse."

He stared at her for that. "Worse? How does it get worse than Bobby having to kill his dead wife again."

She shook her head and pointed at the screen. "Trust me, you'll soon find out."

He frowned at that, but took the hint again and pushed play to get the program running again. He was getting oddly nervous about the dead being killed in this episode, because so far Karen is being nice and making everyone a late dinner.

He didn't want Bobby to have to kill her all over again.

He paused it at Jody's little boy. "Oh. Oh dad no. The sheriff's kid came back to life after he died? Oh I get the it gets worse now."

She nodded at his side. "Oh yeah. And trust me, it gets worse."

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Stop saying that. You're making me nervous and I like Karen so far. She's dead but she is so good for Bobby."

Ella sighed and shakes her head. "Just watch, will you?"

He sighed himself and turned back to the TV to push play and get it back on already.

He paused it and closed his eyes when the woman who came back to life ended up going feral zombie and eating her husband. "Oh no. That child. Kate. Yep, they're going to have to die. Preferably before they go feral and eat someone."

Ella sighed and nodded. "Yep. Like I said, this episode is good but depressing."

He nodded. "I get that. It truly is. Also, half the episodes this season have been good but depressing. This is probably the most depressing season I have seen. On anything, ever."

She nodded. "Pretty sure there is more depressing out there now, but yeah, it is pretty damn depressing."

He pushed play just to get this over with and see what actually did happen.

He paused it once Bobby killed Karen again and sighed. "Holy shit, I don't know what is worse, the thought of Jody having to save the town after knowing both her husband was eaten by her dead son and her son was shot and killed by Sam to stop him eating the town, or Bobby killing his wife after she basically begged him to, because she understood she was turning evil and didn't want to eat him."

"The kid and Jody having to save the town. Bobby is self contained. Because his wife wasn't willing to eat him, he could kill her when he was ready. And he did. Jody has to go on, while Bobby can stay at home holding his dead wife's hand."

He winced at that and nodded. "Yeah, I'll agree with that, but Bobby is the character I know and love and I don't want him to be hurting any more than him having been stuck in the wheelchair."

Ella sighed and nodded. "Yeah, his life sucks. All hunter's lives suck."

"Amen to that," he replied, and pushed play, wanting to know how this one ends.

He laughed at the blood splatter on the camera lens when Sam and Jody came to Bobby's house to kick some zombie butts. Yeah, he truly did like Jody. She was awesome as a character, and apparently a woman who is still alive come season 14. Nice.

He didn't pause it again until it ended. Afterwards, he pushed stop and turned the television off. He stared at the screen for a minute before saying a word. "So, this whole episode with the zombies coming back to life, being normal and then going feral and killing their families was in an effort to kill Bobby? No wonder the zombies at the end rushed for the scrap yard. Ouch. Poor Bobby. He's helping the Winchester boys, so he has a hit out on him too. Damn."

Ella nodded and patted his shoulder. "Yep, and it sucks. But on the other hand, depressing but awesome episode."

He nodded. "Agreed with that. And I have a set to play in a half hour to help raise my mood a bit, thankfully. Got a list already made for songs I am going to play. Are you staying?"

She shook her head. "Nope, going to go binge season 2 with Dan and Charlotte."

He grinned at that. "Ah, yes of course. You will soon be caught up to me."

She nodded. "Yep, then they can come any night they want."

He sighed at that. "More company would be good. We can have a Supernatural week going on."

Ella laughed at that. "We already have that, it would just be adding more people."

He nodded. "True. Well, I have got to go and get ready for tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled at him in the cheeky way she had. "Yep. At church."

He rolled his eyes. Sundays were the worst. "Yes at church. Go on. Go home and binge more of the show."

"Oh, I will. Night, Lucifer."

"Night Ella."

He watched her leave, before getting up to go to his room to put on his jacket he had left on his bed.

Time to get ready for another set.

* * *

Note - Lucifer doesn't react to the dead kid in this because he doesn't really have an attachment to Jody or her kid. He doesn't feel the same way towards the dead that humans do. Mainly because he deals with souls, not bodies. Pretty sure have said that one before, but I will say it here again because of the content and his not pausing for dead kid and killing said dead kid again.

Note - I keep forgetting just how depressing some of these episodes are until I watch them again and I am like D: Whyyy?

Headcanon - Don't remember if it was in the episode or not so, Lucifer set this one up personally with Death. Which I find kind of hilarious. Let's just set Death on Bobby because he just won't die. And it backfires. Lucifer - 0, Humanity - 1.

Possibly Unpopular Opinion - I have not watched the new Sabrina show, mainly because I used to watch Sabrina the Teenage Witch and like that it was a silly high school comedy with witches. Wasn't really a fan of it, but it was fun.


	38. Dark Side of the Moon

Sorry I haven't updated. It would have taken a while as most nights I have had the light off and couldn't see my keyboard for editing stories. It's hot down here in Australia, bushfires everywhere and my air conditioner was broken.

* * *

Episode Thirty Eight - Dark Side of the Moon

Church that week was more of the usual, and he felt odd that he was getting used to it. Father Maloney still glared daggers at him, but none of the other parishioners in the church really cared who or what he was.

He was largely accepted simply by being around Ella, which made him happy. Too bad this was all done in a church. He would prefer to not.

Ella was excited all day and that night in the church and he could only presume it was because of tonight's episode of Supernatural. She did tend to get extra worked up about some episodes. He hoped that meant this episode was going to be a good one, but she had gotten excited for episodes he cared nothing for, before.

As it was, when they got to his flat and the DVD was put in ready to go, she was bouncing on the couch with excitement.

He sighed. "Okay, what's it called?"

"Dark Side of the Moon. This one features Heaven."

And he suddenly realised why she was so excited. This was one of those episodes she probably would want to stop to ask him questions, or maybe enjoy his bitching about the episode.

"Okay... Is it a good episode, or are you super excited to get questions answered."

She grinned widely at him. "Oh, both, but the questions can wait for tomorrow, where I will have all day to bug you over it. No, It's a good episode."

He nodded, took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh and pushed play. Here goes nothing for the Heaven episode.

He grinned at the way Dean getting shot in the head immediately changed into the bloody splash screen. "Oh, clever. I liked that."

Ella nodded. "Yeah. It was good."

He nodded and paid attention to what was going on. He wondered what this Heaven would be like.

He paused it and raised his eyebrows at the screen. "Huh. So Heaven here is good memories forever? Sounds pretty much right, actually."

Ella grinned at him. "Yeah, pretty much. It's good to hear so far it's pretty accurate."

He nodded. "Yeah...pretty good."

He was suddenly feeling oddly like peeking into rooms in Heaven just to see if things had changed. It had been millennia since he last saw Heaven, after all.

He paused it again shortly after to frown at the screen. "Wait...that gun from Roy was pointed at Dean's head. How did he get shot in the chest like Sam? That makes no sense..."

Ella let out the most ridiculous amused sound at that. "Holy shit that is the most ridiculous thing to say."

He stared at her. "Um, Cassie is talking to him through radio because angel and communication makes sense. Dean being in Heaven makes sense. Even though he did make that demon deal, but he did serve his time in Hell, so, yeah. Also that's where Michael is. Sam and Dean being separated makes sense because everyone gets their own separate Heaven, because everyone is different and has their own ideas of Heaven. That Sam isn't there with him makes sense. Him being shot in the chest when the gun was aimed at his head is the only non logical thing here."

Ella fully laughed at that, but she was nodding. "Okay, you've got a point. It is still a hilariously stupid thing to pause it over."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't care."

He pushed play again because he was liking this so far.

He laughed at both the boys not understanding how they would make it to Heaven. Ella looked at him but he shook his head. It was just a silly thing he found.

He paused it when Dean got pissed when Sam had a happy memory after running away from his family to be on his own for a while. Given Dean treats Sam the same way as John did, that didn't surprise him at all, but no. The only thing that mattered to Dean was that during his time away from the family, Sam was happy and got a dog.

"So, let me get this straight... Sam has no right to be sad or complain when his mother doesn't even see him in the room and he can't interact with her at all, but Dean has every right to be pissed when Sam has memories that Dean isn't a part of?"

Ella grimaced. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you'd really grab onto this and gnaw it with every tooth you have."

He crossed his arms. "Am I wrong? Sam can't have happy memories unless Dean is present, but Dean is fine if he has memories when Sam isn't there. Sam isn't allowed to complain about anything, but you better bet he better start having memories involving him, or there will be hell to pay. In Heaven."

Ella rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Shut up complaining about Dean being a bastard about past memories and push play alright?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes but took the hint and pushed play.

He paused it again when Dean actually goes off on Sam for having happy memories about not being with his family, when his family was abusive. Dean may have stayed, but that didn't make Sam wrong...

"I...I hate Dean in this episode. Like I said, Sam isn't allowed to have happy memories if they don't include Dean, because Dean has to be Sam's whole world, because that is what Sam is to him. Even then, Dean is allowed happy memories without Sam. I am pretty sure I am so pissed right now I am repeating myself. Also, how come Zachariah is a search light?"

Ella seemed to ignore his Dean bitch fest and frowned at the other part of his rant. "I have no idea why Zachariah is a search light. Maybe because he is using one in Heaven, and it isn't actually him?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, but it's really weird and everything about this episode is beginning to annoy me."

She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah, I kind of figured that out, Lucifer. Push play damn it..."

He pushed play, if only to stop the inevitable fight that may come out of this episode. He hated when he fought with Ella. It made him feel like she would quit before he did. Not that he was going to quit.

He paused it again at the soulmates word coming out of Ash's mouth. "Ugh, no. Soulmates aren't actually a real thing, Ash. So, everyone, including Sam and Dean have their own, personal, Heaven. That part is true. Which is why it is stupid to believe that they're all connected by a road of some sort. It's more...rooms. Like Hell, but in reverse. Good instead of bad. This Heaven is beginning to make no sense."

He pushed play again without having to be prompted after having his say.

He laughed, and Ella laughed with him at Ash saying that the Winchester boys died more than anyone else he had ever met. Truer words have no doubt, ever been spoken.

He paused it after Joshua sent them back to their bodies. "You know, this both implied that the memories that pissed off Dean so much Sam had were planted, because we saw that Zachariah has the power to do that, as a way to get Dean to lose faith in Sam. Not that he had much faith to begin with."

Ella rolled her eyes again, "Sometimes this show is so vague, you have no idea what the truth is, but yes, I agree with you there. I see it that way too."

He nodded. "I liked Joshua though. Too bad about his message about God sitting back and watching the show though. I think people tend to get the End Times a bit wrong though. I mean, sure, everyone human will die, but that just means time is up and a new species will take over."

Ella frowned and nodded. "Mass extinction. Wouldn't be a first."

He nodded. "Yep."

He pushed play again to watch the rest of the episode, since it was right near the end now.

He stopped it at the end scene and stared at the screen. "You know, right now I don't even care about Dean's hurt feelings. Castiel just had his entire belief system destroyed in a single conversation. He's broken. They broke my fictional brother. I want to hug him so badly..."

Ella patted his shoulder. "Oh yeah, that look on his face. He's heartbroken. He's lost his home, he's lost his family, he lost his faith. He's lost everything."

He nodded. "That sucks. I know how that feels. You never actually get over it, you know? It stays with you for the rest of eternity and it sucks. Dean on the other hand just lost faith in everything and symbolically threw away his brother."

Ella winced at his side. "Oh yeah."

Lucifer nodded. "I have no doubt Sam picked up the amulet and is keeping it so that he at least didn't ever give up on Dean, even if Dean thinks he did. Because Sam is like that."

Ella shrugged. "Maybe. Until that happens though, there is no way of actually knowing, because this show is sometimes so damn vague."

He nodded again at that. "Yep. I am going to go get drunk, because that last scene brought up a lot of bad memories for me."

Ella blinked at that one. "What, Heaven didn't?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I have as much attachment to Heaven as I do to Hell. Wonder why I am here instead of either of those places? Yeah, because this is where I feel at home. "

Ella grinned at him and gave him a hug. "Aww. Found family is the best family sometimes. And speaking of, I am going home to watch the end of season two with Dan and Charlotte."

He grinned at her. "Have fun in those earlier seasons, where not everything sucked and there was such a thing as a happy ending."

She laughed at that. "Will do. Enjoy your wallowing in bad memories. I've got to go."

He waved at her, as he went over to the bar to grab a bottle of scotch to drink. He didn't bother with a glass. He was going to drink the whole damn thing.

The closing of the lift doors behind him felt like the end of something.

* * *

Headcanon - Yeah said it before here in a comment, but will say it again. I saw Sam's Heaven not having Dean included as Zachariah messing around with their Heavens in an attempt to get to Dean. And succeeded. So both Ella and Lucifer see it.


	39. 99 Problems

Sorry it's been so long. I have been writing instead of updating again. Only got a little written down, but plenty of ideas, including a Ragnarok fic of all things. Has anyone else even watched that show? Next chapter of Answering Prayers should be up soon and started on the next fic in my Gabriel series.

* * *

Episode Thirty Nine - 99 Problems

He hoped the feeling he had all day ended after this episode because it was beginning to really bug him. He was sure by now that nothing truly had ended between him and Ella, it was just his mind playing tricks on him from the end of last night's episode.

She was sitting in her spot right next to him, like always when they watched the show. She had not left him, she was continuing to watch with him, so why did he feel like something between them had ended?

"So tonight's episode is 99 Problems. Everyone is sad and fucked up and it's depressing. Yay."

He sighed at that. "This whole season seems to be made to depress people, I swear. I still feel all weird form the end of last night's episode. But hey, not quitting, just a bit melancholy."

Ella nodded. "Yeah, that's generally the right mood. It is about the apocalypse after all, in a serious way."

He grimaced but nodded at that, because it was true. "Well, let's get the depression started for tonight, shall we?" he said, before pushing start on the remote to get the episode going.

He paused it at the Enochian being spoken. "Wait, what? Why did Gabriel give humans some of our Enochian anyway... What did they just say, because it didn't sound like what it was supposed to be. The sound of the water and the music kind of drowned out what was said too."

Ella snorted. "Oh yeah. The Enochian. You will find out what they're saying later on. And it's funny and dirty. Also, apparently it's funnier in Enochian."

He frowned, but shrugged and pushed play again. "I'll take your word for it."

He laughed at Castiel's voice message. Ella smiled at his side and giggled . At least there was still funny inside the depressing.

He frowned and turned it off when the guy walked by said that Leah had another vision. "Wait, so the church rings the bells every time the preacher's daughter has a vision? Something is very much not right here, besides the demon attacks."

Ella patted his shoulder and grinned up at him. "Dude, this is Supernatural, there's always something else since the angels appeared."

He nodded his head at that one. "Yeah, point. I hope Cassie comes along and tells us what is going on."

She grinned wider at him. "Oh yeah, I look forward to when Cass arrives."

He blinked and frowned at that. He suddenly had a bad feeling about it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the screen and pushed the play button.

He paused it again and frowned after the fight with the demons in the house and the kid being killed. "Wait. And I am saying that a lot this episode. Can't Sam sense demons now because of his addiction? And why wasn't it bothering him at all while killing demons with the knife left and right? What is with the continuity errors in this episode. Oh and the Enochian. It makes no sense. Like parts of a sentence that is about goats but... not all there. Humans weren't given the whole vocabulary, so there are words missing. I get the gist of it though, now and yes it is funny and definitely better in the full Enochian."

Ella stared at him. "Wow. First addictions are always spotty in television shows when it comes to cravings and how bad it is or isn't any given time. And second, yes, Cass ends up translating later on."

He grinned at that. "Oh, hat will definitely be fine."

He pushed play again, now getting into this episode regardless of the errors in Sam's supposed addiction.

He frowned and paused it again not too soon after when Leah has the vision. "Again with the what. This isn't right. That isn't a blinding headache, that's a put on fit. How come Sam and Dean, who have seen a prophet before and know how he has visions not know this isn't right?"

Ella shushed him and shook her head. "If you shut up and didn't push pause every ten seconds, you'd find out a lot faster."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. But I want my answers, damn it. This prophet is a lying liar who...oh."

Ella laughed at his side. "A lying liar who lies, by chance? Yep, she sure is that."

He nodded and pushed play. He suddenly had an idea. In the true time that was just something made up. It wouldn't happen outside fiction.

He paused it halfway through the conversation Dean and Leah were having to close his eyes. "Oh, this camera shaking is giving me a headache, I don't know about her having one. Chuck was basically paralysed with pain, this girl is fine."

Ella punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up and push play. That's a ridiculous thing to pause it over."

"Not if I don't want to vomit all over the floor, it's not."

She winced and grimaced at his side. "Okay, point."

He sighed, knowing he was being ridiculous and pushed play again, hoping he didn't get so off in the head that he did get sick.

He paused it when Castiel showed up drunk after having drank a whole liquor store's worth of alcohol. "Huh. Does that actually work? I only get mildly buzzed from drinking quite a lot of alcohol. Also, I feel your pain, Cassie. Alcohol doesn't help. Poor kid just had his whole belief system shattered and he goes straight for the drink."

Ella leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, it's sad. But also hilarious."

He nodded and grinned. "It is a but funny. Mainly because I am imagining Cassie actually drinking a liquor store and getting drunk and being the life of a party and it is a hilarious thing."

Ella grinned at him and nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

He nodded and pushed play.

He winced when the red headed woman shot the barkeep because he didn't bow down like the rest of the people in the town. "What the Hell! Wow. You don't want to be anywhere near her when she's got a gun and don't believe. She'll shoot you dead for looking at you wrong. And yep, the whole town is going to turn on themselves for laughs. Great."

"Shh!" Ella said at his side and pointed at the program which was still running, because he hadn't bothered to pause it that time.

He rolled his eyes, but did start paying attention again.

He paused it after Dean killed the Whore of Babylon, just like he thought she was and ran off in the car. "Is this idiot seriously going to go off and say Yes to Michael. Don't do it Dean. He's a bigger dick than even you are."

Ella snorted beside him and bumped his shoulder with her hand. "Dude, Michael is the biggest dick, beside you in the show."

He nodded. "Yes, I can totally see that. Fictional me is a big huge dick. But Michael is a big dick no matter the universe, except for the ones where he's the only good guy and Gabriel is the bad guy instead."

Ella laughed at that and nodded. "Oh yeah, agreed with that. Role reversals between those two is high and all over the place."

He nodded and pushed play for the last scene.

He stopped it once it was over and stared at the screen for a few seconds, before blinking. "Huh. Well that was a completely out of the blue end scene. Why does going to Lisa be the only thing that would make him happy? And I'm not sure if Ben is his or not, but I totally think he is."

Ella frowned. "Not sure of the Ben thing myself, but same. And I have no idea why Lisa out of all the people in the world would make him happy. Especially since he had a one night stand with her once and then met her for a few days to rescue Ben and then this sudden stop. Not much to go on there, buddy."

Lucifer grinned. "Yep. A few days does not a romance make, even if the kid is his biologically."

Ell nodded. "Well, I am going to go home, make myself a bubble bath and then go to read in bed for a while. I am oddly feeling good."

He nodded at that. "I am too. Probably because while the episode did end on Dean going to say yes to Michael,, like an idiot, it was a god episode and I got to see drunk Cassie. I don't know, it's just not half as depressing as last night's episode."

Ella nodded. "Not a lot of things are. Oh god, Hammer of the Gods is in two nights. Oh shit, you're going to cry your heart out in that one."

He grimaced. "I thought you said Dad wouldn't turn up for a while."

She nodded. "I did. I meant the pagans."

He nodded at that and grinned. "Hah, yes."

"And even then, you're going to probably cry at the finale too."

He scowled at her. "What happened to your spoiler policy? Stop saying I'll cry when I don't even know what they're about!"

She grinned wickedly at him and nodded. "True. Enjoy thinking about how bad they'll be. Not that they're bad episodes just sad."

He nodded at that one. "Well, I am going to do my best to see if I can get drunk by drinking all the alcohol up here. Night."

She waved at him and began walking to the lift. "Night! Don't poison yourself!"

He grinned. "Wouldn't work like that on me anyway."

The lift door closed taking Ella down to Lux and towards her home as he turned to stare at his bar, wondering if it actually would work.

He was in an oddly good mood, as the horrid feeling of things ending had lifted while watching that episode.

He grabbed the closest bottle of Gin and began to drink.

* * *

Note - I have no idea how the Enochian in this show is supposed to work, because it changes every season. Kind of like the show's Lucifer for that matter XD

Headcanon - Ben ISN'T Dean's, but Dean looks after him like he is his son regardless. And it's sweet and I love it.

Headcanon - Lucifer doesn't get drunk after drinking his whole collection of alcohol. I am now making headcanons for my own work.


	40. Point of No Return

There's another Dean rant in this one. Ella is so done with it.

* * *

Episode Forty - Point of No Return

"So," he said as Ella flopped down on the couch beside him, looking happy and calm. He had no idea if that was a good thing or not when it came to this show, because she normally looked like that during episode starts. "Let me guess, this one is just as depressing as most of the episodes this season."

Ella laughed at her side and shook her head. "Spoilers. But probably. I don't remember much of this episode, but what I do remember is pretty depressing yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. So! What's this one called then?"

"Point of No Return," Ella said, grinning wickedly at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes because that did not sound good, especially with Dean running off to say yes to Michael as fast as possible.

When he opened them, he pushed start on the episode to get it up and running.

He laughed all the way through the first scene before the splash screen, because Zachariah complaining of being bad at his job was hilarious. He did feel sorry for the poor humans that got caught in his elation at being put back on the job he lost though.

He paused it while Sam was trying to convince Dean to not say yes to Michael to stare at the door. "Wow, seriously, that motel has 100 or more rooms?"

Ella stared at him, turned to the screen with the number 100 on the door and snorted in abated laughter. "Holy shit, that place must be huge. Either that or it is room 0 on the bottom floor?"

He frowned. "There shouldn't be a room 0. A 101 would make sense then, but usually it is just numbers, and not over 100. Not where I have seen motels anyway."

Ella nodded. "Hotels are a whole different thing."

He grinned at that. "Yeah, a hotel with over 100 rooms wouldn't phase me, though it would be big. But not unexpected."

She nodded again. "Yep, now push play. This was a ridiculous thing to stop for."

He winked at her. "Just doing my job of annoying you."

So far he has enjoyed this episode. It's fun and the music playing in the background to Dean packing made him grin, not sad. It was ridiculously not Dean in any way.

He paused it again when Dean said if fictional him burned down the place, it would be his fault. "Umm, how?"

Ell shrugged. "I have no idea. You know Dean and guilt for ruining things. That includes the world during the apocalypse."

He nodded. "Well, maybe he should have not broken the first seal and kick started the whole thing and then goes on to blame it all on Sam."

He got frowned at for that. "Okay, that's weird that if the world burns down it's his fault, but he blames Sam for starting the world burning down to begin with. Oh, wait, no it's not."

He grinned. "Yes it is. That's exactly what he's doing."

Ell rolled her eyes and punched him. "Push play will you, I don't want to argue about Dean doing stupid stuff again."

He nodded at that, because neither did he. He pushed the play button.

"Hah, told!" he stated, when Bobby screamed at Dean that the reason he didn't kill himself was because he promised Dean he wouldn't give up on life. Just as Dean was doing. "Guilt trip him, yes."

Ella punched him again. Maybe one day she will notice it didn't actually do anything to him.

He paused it and blinked at the screen. "Oh. Oh no. And Adam has no blood in him from Mary, which is Lucifer's line, obviously, which means he can be used as a vessel for Michael, just as Dean is. Shit! I understand the title of this episode now..."

Ella laughed at his side. "Oh yeah, no big surprise about that. Except for the hole Adam being brought back to life after being cremated."

He nodded. "Yeah. This is bad. Now they have two idiots ready to jump at saying yes to big fictional bro's assholery."

Ella grinned and nodded. "Yep. Push play."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

He paused it again after Sam had his talk with Adam in the kitchen over beer that remained unopened. "Wow, Adam as his true self is a dick. Is it odd that I liked Ghoul Adam better? Ghoul Adam was nicer than this kid, and he tried to eat Sam."

Ella nodded. "Hey, at least Ghoul Adam had an excuse for eating Sam. It's just what Ghouls do. This Adam is just scared and on a mission from Heaven and wants to see his mom again. He's pissed that he is being kept from his mission from the guys he was told are the bad guys. You know, besides the devil."

He snorted at that. "Oh yeah, Sam and Dean are just as bad as fictional me is. Totally."

Ella laughed at that one. "Yep!"

He pushed play again after that, eager to see where this was going.

He rolled his eyes when Dean said he was tired of fighting who he was supposed to be. "Oh shut up. You are exactly what you are vessel or not. A douche who likes to kill things and is pissed he has an angel after him wanting to wear him to his prom."

He got hit on the shoulder again for that and a finger pointed at the screen. He rolled his eyes but got the point and began paying attention to what was happening on screen again.

He paused it and put the remote down so he didn't accidentally break it when he went to ball his hands into very tight fists to stop himself from punching the screen. "Umm, who's the self righteous one here, Dean?"

Ella grimaced at his side. "No."

He glared right back at her. "No? Dean just outright stated he doesn't trust his own brother with anything, including saving his life, because he has no faith in him, but that isn't new. He's always been that way. But now, he's saying he is going to say yes to Michael, so that when Sam inevitably goes dark side, because he expects Sam will because he is weak to him, he is doing it just so he can kill Sam and Lucifer together when Sam inevitably gets taken over. He's made the decision to say yes to kill his brother, and the devil is a bonus."

Ella stared at him. "That's not what he said!"

He folded his arms and stared at her. "Really? Well then, explain to me what he said."

"He said he didn't want Adam to have to say yes to Michael and stop Lucifer."

"Lucifer, who is currently still in Nick and plodding along just fine in a makeshift vessel. He isn't pestering Sam like Michael is either as far as we know, because all of it is based mainly around Dean saying yes. Dean has given up on Sam and wants to pre-emptively say yes just so he can stop him if something that might not even happen happens."

"And what about Adam?"

"The only thing Adam is relevant in this conversation for is him being Deans younger brother, who happens to be in the same position he is. Of course he would prefer himself to make the sacrifice, because he is self righteous. That's the whole reason he was raised from hell, remember. Blood of the righteous in Hell. Dean doesn't fit the criteria for Righteous. He does fit it for self righteous. He had no right to put his own faults on Sam and then tell him he was going to kill him."

Ella glared. "Fine, Dean is evil and wants the world to burn now because Sam is worse than the devil."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say he was evil. He's not. Though I bet at one stage he does become evil. Because Dean does have it in him. But so does Sam. So does every human blundering about on the planet. That's not so much a character flaw as a species flaw."

Ella folded her arms under her chest and glared at the screen. "Just push play again, alright? I am fed up with this same argument over and over again."

He frowned. "It's not the same argument. It's lots of little arguments about your fave brother on this show."

She sighed and pointed at the screen. "You don't pick up the remote, I will."

He frowned, and picked it up. He was in charge of the remote and she knew that. No one stole from the devil without bad things happening to them. He pushed play just to stop her from talking anymore.

He grinned and watched gleefully as Castiel beat the shit out of Dean for giving up on everything. "Yes, you beat him black and blue, Cassie. You tell him like it is."

Ella punched him again, and he didn't even bother to make a reaction for her that time. It was about time Cassie did something, anything, about Dean for this mess.

He grinned at Dean waking up chained to the bed. "Hah. yes. That will stop you running off like a coward."

Ella didn't bother punching him that time. Instead she tried pinching. It worked just as well for her.

He paused it after Castiel went into the warehouse and carved a sigil to get rid of angels upon his vessel and used it. "Why?! Cassie, no. That was stupid."

"He got rid of the other angels."

"Yeah, and himself. Doubly so. Since he was the sigil. That's going to have consequences."

Ella grimaced. "Yes, yes it is..."

He rolled his eyes at her being more quite than normal and pushed play again.

He paused it right near the end scene to sigh. "Oh, great. Dean didn't save his arse, so Adam said yes."

Ella rolled her eyes. "What else were you expecting? Happily ever after?"

He shrugged. "No. But it was awesome to see Zachariah finally die."

Ella grinned a little at that. "Yeah, that's true."

He nodded turned back to the screen and pushed play.

He let the last scene play out and grinned. "Well, it's about damn time you decided to put some faith in Sam. About bloody time. Also, that didn't end on a down note. It ended on a high one. Dean didn't say yes and both of them are ready to kick major angel butt."

Ella grinned at him and nodded. "Yes, yes it did. And yes they are. I've got to go though. I need to get some work done at home before sleeping tonight."

He grimace. "Wow, have fun with that."

She nodded. "Oh I will. Blood work is all the rage for me."

He laughed. "Yes I know."

He waved to her as she got up and entered the lift to go down. She waved back, a small mile on her face.

It seemed the fight they had was over now and they were back to friendly stages. That was good. He didn't want to fight with her, especially over a fictional character.

On the other hand, if Dean actually did end up having faith and believe in Sam, then maybe he would stop being such an arse.

That would undoubtedly make both of them happy.

* * *

Note - I barely remember this episode both times I have watched it now, so I can't even remember what this one was about... All I remember is Adam was raised from the dead, Zachariah used hm to get to Dean and Dean kills his angel ass so good. I really liked the scene in the pretty room. It was awesome.

All up, this episode is pretty much forgettable to me. I didn't even remember Castiel beating Dean and yelling at him about how he gave up everything for him and this is the thanks he gets until l edited this chapter. How the hell did I forget that scene? That and Castiel using his vessel as an angel banishing sigil and the scene that follows next time he's around...but first up, Hammer of the Gods. The chapter that is goign to have a mob after me, if I didn't already have one, that is.

Oh wow, suddenly remembered the scene with Castiel sleeping in Baby and Dean thinking it cute, but Sam being worried because Angels don't sleep. I love that tiny little scene, because it says a lot about all three of them. That and I may have a tiny thing about sleep in things. Seriously, have you read how many things I write which end up with someone sleeping? Yeah, there's a lot of it out there :P


	41. Hammer of the Gods

Going on a short hiatus while I write out the rest of the episodes for this season. Then on to big hiatus until December/January.

* * *

Episode Forty One - Hammer of the Gods

Ella was grinning widely at him and he didn't like it one bit. This was one of those episodes Ella said he would cry watching. Well, he was going to make sure he did no such thing.

"You are so going to cry in this one!" She stated, as if she hadn't said that to him two nights ago.

He scowled at her in response. "No, I'm not."

She nodded back. "Oh yeah, you are."

He folded his arms under his chest and glared. "Not."

Ella threw back her head and laughed. "You look like a two year old. And are too."

He pouted and leaned down to grab the remote whee it lay on the coffee table.

"Not," he said for the final word, before pushing play.

He paused it after the splash screen showed up. "You know for a second there I thought it was going to be a haunted hotel, which would be hilarious. But then that guy showed up and ate the security guard."

Ella grinned wider. "Oh yeah. Food. Not for all, of course, just some."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you, they're all coming. So I heard."

Ella nodded and stared at the screen as if her gaze alone would turn it back on. Naturally, since she wasn't gifted with telekinesis nothing happened until he pushed play with the remote.

He laughed at the elephant in the room turning into a man and suddenly the title made a whole lot more sense. "Oh, I get it now. Hah, pagans gathering. Humans for dinner. Makes sense. Also, if he didn't want to be perved on, why did he leave the door open?"

Ella shook her head. "I have no idea. It's a mystery to all and nothing but a sight gag."

He nodded. "Yeah, shame really. This got a whole lot interesting. So many gods and these two not knowing, hah!"

Ella grinned widely and nodded. "Yep."

He pushed play again, eager to get on with it.

He paused it again when they realised they were led there to be guests for the pagans. He raised his hand and then pointed at the screen. "Okay, few questions. One, why does Odin have two eyes. And two why is Baldr there? Baldr is dead."

Ella sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. What the heck is Baron Samedi doing there. I didn't think he was a god, pagan or otherwise. I thought he was a spirit."

He nodded at that one. "Vodou god of life and death...this is one weird convention."

She nodded at his side before prodding him to get it on again. He complied and hit play.

He paused it and blinked when Gabriel entered. "Oh. Oh I forgot he is Loki as well, isn't he? A pagan god and archangel wrapped in one tiny little package. I want to hug him."

Ella snorted, before giggling. "Dude. I want to hug him and he isn't even my brother."

Lucifer grinned. "Hey, I helped raise him, you know?"

Ella blinked and frowned at that, her smile falling so fast he didn't know what he had said wrong. "Wow. Okay, keep on watching then and see why that just happened, Lucifer."

He blinked back at her and turned back to Gabe on the screen. "Okay, I can do that..."

He pushed play and hoped that all hell didn't break loose. He had a sudden bad feeling he got what made Ella think he would cry.

Shit.

He laughed when Gabriel got the boys out of the hot seat and back into their hotel room for safekeeping, and paused it when Gabe made the joke about Kali being all hands. "Gabe, you so would. Why is this not going to end well... I don't want him to die. I don't want any of them to die. It's highly entertaining."

Ella patted his shoulder. "You don't always get what you want. It's going to be a god slaughter and you know it."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." He pushed play again. May as well get it over with.

He blinked and paused it with the sudden and completely unexpected Ghostfacers interference. "Where the heck did this come from out of nowhere?"

"Out of nowhere, duh." Ella answered and he grinned.

"True. Well, moving on. Poor Gabe just got shackled to a man hating goddess of War. Nice." He pushed play wanting to know how they got out of this one.

He blinked when Kali stabbed Gabriel with his own blade. "No wings..."

Ella grinned. "No scorched wings. Nope. They may not know that's a thing that happens."

He nodded at that one. "Hmm, true. Either way, he's not truly dead, so I am happy with that."

Ella smiled at him sadly. "Yeah..."

He pushed play because he didn't like that at all.

He scowled when Lucifer ended up in because Mercury called him, meaning no need to erase the marks on Dean's chest.

He paused it after he killed Mercury with a flick of his wrist. "Okay. I am way not liking fake me in this show, but I do have an odd sense of humour. Is it wrong that I like that?"

Ella shook her head. "Nope, I find that funny too. Also, Pagans worse than humans and demons, haha. Is there anything fictional you does like?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in nothing but a handful of episodes. But I think the thing he likes most is killing things. Killing is his hobby and I don't like it at all."

Ella patted his shoulder again. "Yeah, I would hate it too if he was me."

He nodded and pushed play again, starting to hate the rest of this episode simply because fictional him walked onto the scene and started killing.

He paused it when Gabriel came back to fight and handed Dean a Casa Erotica disc. "Wait...he gave Dean the porn he was looking at earlier for free and told him to guard it with his life? Pfff hahaha. Aww, I am going to miss him. He was fun and my favourite. And he ended up being one of my better brothers. Who knew?"

Ella sighed beside him. "Yeah it sucks. Spoilers though."

He glared at her. "I don't think there's much spoiling to do here..."

She grinned. "You wouldn't think so, no."

He rolled his eyes and pushed play. He knew Gabe was about to die. She didn't need to try and get his hopes up like that.

He had to laugh at Gabriel calling fictional him a great big bag of dicks. "Yes, Gabe, yes he is."

Ella nudged him to pay attention. He rolled his eyes but didn't pause and paid attention to what was going on.

He wanted to pause after Gabriel was killed by Lucifer but didn't have it in him to say anything right then. Instead he blinked and paused it when the screen went red and writing that made him think the show had turned into a porno came on the screen. "Wow, mood whiplash. We go from brother death to porn flick."

Ella patted his shoulder and nodded. "Yep."

He shook his head. "This is weird and I don't like it..."

She laid her had on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. "No one likes it."

He nodded and pushed play.

He let the rest of the episode finish without pausing it. He turned it off horrified by what he had just seen. "Okay, one, I am not crying. Two, that was the most horrifying thing I have ever witnessed in my life and third, eww."

Ella laughed at that. "Aww, I so wanted you to cry over Gabriel's death."

He shrugged. "Maybe I would have if it was the last scene, but it wasn't. It then had to give us my fictional brother starring in a porno. I..I have never been so horrified over anything in my life. Just... Why did we have to watch the start of him in a porn movie? Just... why?"

"For the lols obviously."

He grimaced. "It may be funny to you humans, but he's my damn brother, or a fictional version of him anyway. And that is not something I want to see. Thank Dad the boys stopped it before much happened. Just...no."

Ella laughed. "Aww, your face. It was even better than you crying, I swear. You had a lesser reaction and looked away when Dean had sex with Anna."

He grimaced. "Don't say things like that. And of course it's worse. Anna isn't actually a real sister of mine, unlike Gabriel."

Ella frowned but nodded at that one "Hmm, true."

"Also, I now get the whole spoilers thing for Gabe giving him the disc. It was a spoiler. And a big one too."

She blinked and nodded. "Yep, sure, that was the spoiler alright."

He wasn't sure she was being serous, but let it go. He had one more thing to say. "So how come Lucifer doesn't know that the cage he busted out of is still open and he could be shoved back in it?"

Ella shrugged. "I have no idea about that one at all. It makes no sense to me. He should know. He's the one who busted out of it, as you said."

He nodded. "Good thing Pestilence is here then. And eww. That was a gross scene."

Ella nodded at that. "Oh yea, absolutely 100% agreed with that. Pestilence is gross."

He nodded and got up to stretch. "Well, want a meal? Kitchen will be closing in an hour, but the food should still be dished out now?"

Ella grinned and nodded. "Sure. Diner sounds great."

Together they left his flat and went down to join the people in the club that was being used as a restaurant until later that night. A short night tonight. Wednesdays always were.

It was good for food with friends though.

He wondered if next week he should include the Detective and the spawn? They might like something to eat afterwards too.

* * *

Note - I know next to nothing about Vodou/Voodoo, so yeah I just took what came up on the first page of google search for that one.

Note - This is an odd thing to say, especially since Gabriel is my favourite character, but...I really liked Lucifer in this one. He's shown as extremely powerful, killing gods left and right with no problem whatsoever.

Note - I was planning to bring Chloe into this in season 7, but maybe I will early season 6 instead. She won't be sticking around long regardless, because this isn't really her thing. It's much more Dan and Trixie's thing. Dan may or may not bring Trixie with him some weekends. What season would be better for her to be appearing in for a few episodes? 6 or 7?

Headcanon - Gabriel made the porno in between being in the car and facing Lucifer. One last Hurrah before possibly dying. He just put it in a case for Casa Erotica, not that it actually is. He just made it like it was that video. Mainly because anyone who actually watched it would be really confused with the start, as it was privately made for the Winchesters. Private porn lol.

Either that, or he cut that part out from the main film and gave a copy of the whole thing to the Winchesters. How nice of him :P


End file.
